Solar Shadow 1: Solar Shadow
by Queen Azura
Summary: The first part in the sequal to the Solar Saga. Haruka and Michiru stumble onto a plot conceived by a new villain - Queen Olivine
1. Solar Shadow

  


[][3]

__

Translations:

Bonjour — Hello  
Merci — Thank you  


Mademoiselle — Miss  
Monsieur — Mister

SOLAR SHADOW

The small yellow sports car sped along the dark, nearly deserted highway. It was soothing to drive at night when the rush of people had completed their daily business and were snug in their beds. The night came alive and full of possibilities, such as racing down a highway normally clogged with traffic.

The car switched gears, picking up speed. The dark highway was slowly becoming illuminated by the light of the approaching city. The driver took her eyes off the road to gaze at the sleeping form beside her. With a slight smile, she reached over to gently shake her companion awake.

"Hey," she said. "We're here."

Her friend opened her green-blue eyes and smiled at the driver. She stretched, ran her fingers though her aquamarine hair, and sat up to look at the city.

"It's beautiful, Haruka," she said.

Haruka nodded, light shining off her short blonde hair. Her companion studied her face closely, trying to determine her mood. Haruka's blue eyes were locked on the road, sharp and intense. She wore black pants, a man's white dress shirt, and a pale blue jacked and looked for all intents and purposes, like a man.

Perhaps that was why Michiru found her so attractive.

The nonexistent landscape of the highway vanished into towering buildings. The highway itself faded into oblivion and Haruka found herself driving down narrow, winding streets. She noticed from the corner of her eye Michiru's hands tightening on her black violin case. Michiru's eyes were full of a nervous excitement that made Haruka smile. Michiru was dressed elegantly in a long purple skirt with a loose white blouse and a light shawl to keep off the evening chill.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.

Michiru looked at her partner in surprise, then smiled and laughed nervously. "Fine," she answered.

"You're not at all concerned about performing in front of hundreds of people?" Haruka pressed.

"I've done it before," Michiru said nonchalantly.

"At home," Haruka added, "but never in France, at the Paris Opera House."

Michiru stared ahead. Her fingers tightened on the violin case again. Haruka reached over and took Michiru's hand in hers. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Ahead of them loomed the Eiffel tower, sparkling in the night sky.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Kaiou," the hotel concierge said with a bow.

"Please, call me Michiru," the girl replied with a bow of her own.

The concierge smiled. "You speak French quite well," he complimented her.

"Merci," Michiru replied.

Behind her, Haruka stood silently. The concierge turned to the girl and spoke to her rapidly in French. Haruka blinked in confusion. The concierge turned back to Michiru.

"Monsieur is the silent type?" he asked.

Michiru laughed and Haruka looked startled. 

"I'm afraid Monsieur doesn't speak French," Michiru explained. 

"What's going on?" Haruka asked quietly in Japanese.

The concierge winked at Michiru and turned back to Haruka. 

"I trust you are enjoying France?" he asked in perfect Japanese.

Haruka's startled expression intensified. "Yes," she stammered. "Th . . . Thank you."

Michiru began to giggle behind her hand, and her companion shot her a dark look. The concierge failed to regard this and kept smiling. He turned back to Michiru, but kept speaking Japanese for Haruka's benefit.

"The conductor of the Paris Opera House left a message for you. He said that since you arrived so late last night, you should relax today. See the sights of Paris and enjoy yourselves. Rehearsal will begin tomorrow at five a.m."

With that, he turned to the girls, bowed, and left. They watched him go. Haruka smiled at Michiru.

"Well," she said. "Where shall we go first?"

Haruka groaned and turned over, burying her face in her pillow. Sunlight filtered in through the window, reminding Haruka that it was morning. She raised her head, blinked sleepily, and looked over to where Michiru had slept. The other bed was neatly made and had a note lying on the pillow. Haruka yawned and stretched. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and stood. Crossing the room, she picked up Michiru's note.

**Good Morning, sleepy! I've gone to rehearsal and**

will be back in time for dinner. Drop by the Opera

House around noon for lunch.

XOXO Michiru

P.S. I ordered breakfast for you. Enjoy!

Haruka couldn't help but smile. She reread the last line and shook her head. How could Michiru possibly know when Haruka would wake? 

There was a knock at the door.

Then again, Haruka thought, she's never been wrong before.

Haruka answered the door and was greeted by a delicious breakfast tray.

Michiru stood beside the conductor skillfully leading the other violins in the orchestra. The conductor smiled at her, but she didn't see; she played with her eyes closed, allowing the music to coarse through her. Certainly she had skill, but it was her talent that made her performance extraordinary.

Haruka applauded as the song finished, the only sound in the deserted theatre. Michiru opened her eyes and blushed with pleasure. She turned to the conductor expectantly.

"Beautiful, Mademoiselle Kaiou. An excellent improvement from this morning," he said.

Michiru bowed. "Merci, Monsieur."

He nodded, then turned back to the orchestra.

"All right," he announced. "You all have one hour before we start again."

The orchestra gave a collective sigh of relief after nearly six straight hours of practice. Michiru descended the steps to the audience, and Haruka stood and applauded again. Michiru hit her hands lightly to make her stop.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to play again!" she complained, wiggling her sore fingers.

"You sound like Dumpling when you complain," Haruka laughed.

Nearly an hour later, they sat at a sidewalk café, sipping coffee. The remnants of their meal was still on the table, and their hour was nearly up. Michiru picked up her cup and was about to take a sip when the drink fell from nerveless fingers. It crashed to the ground and shattered. Michiru's eyes widened in shock and her entire body began to tremble. In an instant, Haruka was at her side, holding her close.

"What is it?" Haruka asked softly.

"I . . . I don't know," Michiru stammered. "Such . . . an intense feeling . . ."

"War, again?"

Michiru shook her head. "No . . . yes . . . I'm not sure . . . It could be a danger worse than what I felt before."

Haruka's eyes widened and she stared at her friend. 

"The Silence?"

Michiru shuddered. "Would be nothing compared to the devastating feeling I just had."

As if to emphasize her point, the ground began to shake. Haruka and Michiru stood and stared out into the street as the pavement buckled and cracked. A low moan sounded as a large orange hand emerged from the crevice. Haruka and Michiru exchanged a look, and ran down a deserted side street.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"  
By the time Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus returned to the scene of the crime, the orange monster had partially emerged from the hole in the ground. Its lower body was still hidden, but it used its hands to destroy anything within its reach.

"Hold it!"

The monster froze, searching for the source of the call.

"Heralded by the New Age, Sailor Uranus appearing beautifully," Sailor Uranus announced.

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune acting gracefully," Neptune added.

The monster blinked in surprise and confusion. It peered down at the two miniscule scouts.

"What are you doing here?" it asked in Japanese.

"We should ask you the same question," Neptune replied.

The monster dropped the car it was holding and cocked its head as if it were listening to an unheard voice. Uranus and Neptune were tense and ready to fight, but hesitated when the monster made no move. With a shrug, the creature reached for the scouts. They leapt out of the way.

Sailor Uranus lifted her hand.

"World . . ." she began.

"Shaking!" she said as she slammed her handful of energy into the ground.

The orange monster knocked the charge aside. Sailor Uranus stared in shock.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called.

Again, the attack was brushed off. Sailor Uranus ran at the monster with the intention of knocking it down. The monster suddenly moved with lightning fast speed and grabbed the scout in mid-air.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried. She took out her mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" 

The monster grunted as the attack hit, but seized Sailor Neptune with his other hand.

"My mistress will be interested in you two," he said as he sunk back under the ground.

Above him, the crevice closed and the street appeared almost normal.

Neptune and Uranus were plunged into a world of darkness. If it hadn't been for the tight grip of the creature that carried them, they would have thought they were asleep. The orange monster moved silently through the depths of the Earth. 

Suddenly, there was an intense light that made both the scouts shield their eyes. The creature, however, didn't pause. Gradually, their eyes adjusted to the brightness and they opened their eyes. They were shocked to find they were no longer under the Earth.

Or on Earth at all, for that matter.

The room was beautifully designed with a high ceiling made of smooth white stone, and a floor of pale pink stone that was polished until it shone like glass. To the right were four high arches that looked out onto a desolate, lifeless wasteland of a planet. To the left, bright lights hung from the walls between intricate tapestries depicting a time long ago. At the head of the room stood a tall backed throne made of white marble. The throne had an engraving of a rising sun at the top and was decorated with detailed carvings of monsters and animals. The seat was covered with a purple, velvet pillow with a woman sitting on it. Beside her stood four human figures draped in shadow.

The orange monster dropped Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus roughly to the stone ground. The woman watched them expressionlessly, her head resting lightly on her hand. The scouts were on their feet in an instant, glaring at their abductor.

She was beautiful, with shoulder length wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a silver ring on her right hand. She was dressed in a long, flowing dark purple dress and had a small tiara on her head and a purple choker around her neck. She raised an eyebrow at the scouts in bored curiousity and drummed the fingers of her free hand on the arm of her chair.

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded, one hand resting on her sword.

"Take you hand off your weapon," a male voice said firmly.

Sailor Uranus' gaze drifted from the throned figure to one of the four shadowed figures standing beside her. He stepped forward and glared at the scout.

He was tall and muscular with long, fiery red hair and orange eyes. He wore a gray uniform with a yellow stripe running along the collar and down the right sleeve. 

"Who are you?" Uranus asked, redirecting her question.

The man bowed stiffly. "Cano, Lord of Fire," her replied. "My mistress asks you to be her guest, not prisoner."

Sailor Uranus gave a short, barking laugh. "What kind of a guest is abducted from their home?"

"Where are we, anyway?" Neptune added.

"Home," the woman on the throne spoke up.

The scouts and Cano turned to stare at the woman. She lifted her head and gripped the arms of her throne with both hands. 

"This is my kingdom," she said. "This is all that remains. We were once peaceful and happy, but no more. Now, this palace is all I have left."

She gestured with one arm to the room around them.

"What do you want from us?" Neptune demanded.

The queen smiled evilly. "To return the favour, of course."

Neptune's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. The queen began to laugh.

"You mean to destroy the Earth?" Uranus asked.

The queen's expression grew bored again. "I tire of this. I have been watching you two. I have seen you stop the Silence and I can't have you around trying to stop me. Cano, dispose of them."

The Lord of Fire advanced and the scouts tensed, ready to fight. The queen sat back in her throne to watch.

"World Shaking!" Uranus called.

The ball of energy struck Cano, who was knocked backwards into the wall. He was quickly on his feet, however, leaving Uranus speechless.

"The tunnel!" Neptune called. "Hurry!"

The two scouts fled down the tunnel the monster had carried them through. Cano halted at the entrance and turned in anger to the orange creature.

"Don't just sit there," he yelled. "Go after them! Stop them!"

The monster rolled his eyes and headed down the tunnel after 

the scouts.

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus pulled herself through the crack she had just made in the ground. She found herself once again in Paris, near the café where they had eaten lunch hours ago. Reaching back down the hole, she pulled Neptune back into the light.

"Oh no!" Neptune gasped. "Rehearsal! The conductor's going to be furious!"

"We don't have time for that now," Uranus snapped. "We have to get back to Tokyo and warn Dumpling."

Sailor Neptune nodded and they started down the street. Suddenly, the ground cracked open and the orange monster appeared again.

"There you are!" he said triumphantly. "Lord Cano would kill me if you got away."

"Let us save him the trouble," Uranus said, drawing her sword.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she yelled.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune added.

With a final scream of terror and failure, the orange monster disappeared. The earth sealed itself after it, forever blocking the way back to the dark queen's palace.

In a week's time, Haruka and Michiru were back in Tokyo. Michiru had cancelled her Paris appearance, feigning illness. The concert had been tentatively rescheduled for a later date. They arrived in Crossroads an hour after school had let out and hurried over to Rei's Shrine where they knew the girls would be working.

They were all seated in Rei's room. Usagi at one end of the table, biting on a pencil; Ami next to her, reading an advanced level English book; Makoto next to her, furiously working on an algebra question; Minako, reading a magazine hid behind her textbook; and Rei, working just as hard as Ami on elementary level English.Haruka and Michiru entered without behind announced. The inner scouts all looked up from their work and smiled.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi cried.

"Hey, kitten," Haruka said affectionately. She looked around. "Where's Chibiusa?"

Usagi made a face. "She and Mamo-chan went away for a while. They wouldn't tell me where."

"Where have you two been?" Rei asked.

Haruka and Michiru sat down on Rei's bed. The scouts stopped their work and listened attentively to what they had to say.

Michiru brushed off Rei's question. "That's not important. We have news of a new enemy."

"Another enemy?" Usagi sighed. "I don't like fighting."

"But we have to do it, Usagi," Makoto said. 

"This enemy seems determined to destroy the world," Haruka said. "Apparently, her kingdom was destroyed and now she is seeking revenge by destroying Earth."

"Destroying?" Minako repeated. "Not taking over the world?"

Michiru shook her head. "She desires only revenge, not domination."

"Who is this new enemy?" Rei asked.

Haruka shrugged. "We didn't stay long enough to find out her name. Her henchman is a fellow by the name of Lord Cano. He calls himself the Lord of Fire."

Rei's face grew dark. The scout of fire knew an opponent when she saw one. Makoto caught the look and reached across the table to put a comforting hand on her friend.

"The Great Fire hasn't predicted anything about a new evil in the world," Rei continued.

"They have only just revealed themselves," Michiru said. "About a week ago, the first attack came while we were in Paris."

"The earthquake?" Ami spoke up suddenly.

Michiru nodded. Usagi raised her head to look at the outer planet scouts. Her eyes were large and pleading.

"Will we work together on this one?" she asked. "We were divided before and it nearly cost us our world."

Haruka's face grew cross and she was about to retort when Michiru put a staying hand on her knee. 

"You are our princess, Usagi," Michiru spoke for both of them. "We will help you however we can."

Haruka nodded. 

"We need a plan to discover the identity of the new enemy," Ami said.

Before they could proceed, there was a polite knock at the door. Rei opened it and greeted the newcomer happily, stepping aside to let her in. In an instant, Haruka and Michiru were on their feet, poised for a fight. 

The girl who had just walked in was the dark queen who was determined to destroy Earth.

  


[][3]

   [1]: http://www.terrashare.com/banner.gif
   [2]: http://www6.bannerspace.com/asp/getban.asp?MID=14497&loc=music
   [3]: http://www6.bannerspace.com/asp/gosite.asp?MID=14497&loc=music



	2. Bad Moon Arising

  


[][3]

BAD MOON ARISING

Usagi stood between Haruka and Michiru and the girl who had just entered. Rei stood dumbstruck beside the open door, and the other scouts remained where they were, equally shocked. 

The girl had shoulder length wavy brown hair and large brown eyes. Her skin was slightly pale and she wore a silver ring on her right hand. She was dressed in the uniform of Usagi, Ami, and Lita's school.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi cried. "What are you doing?"

"It's her," Haruka hissed.

The girl at the doorway looked around fearfully, one hand tightening. Rei broke out of her shock and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is Kami, a friend of ours," Rei introduced. "She recently moved here from North America after her parents divorced."

Kami smiled weakly and raised a hand in greeting. Haruka and Michiru relaxed, but remained standing.

"Kami, this is Haruka and Michiru," Rei said to the girl. 

Kami bowed respectfully. Michiru returned the greeting, but Haruka only stared with cold eyes. Kami bit her lower lip nervously. Haruka turned to Usagi.

"We'll talk again soon," she said.

Haruka and Michiru exited through the back door that lead into the courtyard rather than passing Kami and going through the household door. The inner scouts and the newcomer watched them go.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi yelled, running after them. "Wait!"

"Was it something I did?" Kami asked the others.

Ami smiled at her and Minako and Makoto only shrugged.

Usagi caught the two older scouts as they were about to drive away in Haruka's yellow sports car. They looked out at Usagi as she ran out of breath toward them.

"Wait," Usagi puffed. "I need to explain to you about Kami."

The elder scouts exchanged a look between them. Haruka gave a half smile to Usagi.

"Climb in," she invited. "We'll take a little drive while you explain."

Usagi returned the grin gratefully and got into the car.

"And then, when Kami came back, her sun ring was gone and she had no memory of ever being Sailor Sun, the Dark Scout, or friends with us," Usagi finished.

"But I saw the ring on her finger," Michiru said.

"It's not the same ring that gave her power," Usagi replied. "The force was destroyed, I hope, and with it, Sailor Sun. See? Kami can't possibly be the evil queen you met."

Haruka remained doubtful. "She looks exactly like her."

Michiru said nothing. Haruka stopped the car outside Rei's Shrine and looked back at Usagi. The yellow haired girl had a hopeful smile on her face, her eyes large and trusting. 

_Too trusting_, Haruka had to remind herself. _She gave the Sacred Cup away to Mistress Nine. She trusted her enemy because she wanted to believe so much!_

However, even Haruka was forced to admit that it all worked out in the end. She smiled at Usagi.

"Just be careful, Dumpling," Haruka said. 

Usagi nodded and got out of the car. She waved once as she ran back up the steps to Rei's house. Haruka started the car and started the long drive home. They sped along in silence for several minutes before Haruka began to laugh. Michiru looked at her companion curiously.

"What?" Michiru asked.

Haruka's smile increased. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Michiru repeated, more insistent this time.

"Only about how much Kami looks like you."

Michiru opened her mouth in shock. "I don't look anything like her," she protested. "Especially if she's the dark queen we met."

Haruka took Michiru's hand and lifted it to her mouth. She kissed it tenderly and looked at her.

"I think you're much more beautiful," Haruka said.

Michiru smiled. "Good. I don't want you falling for the destroyer of Earth."

Haruka laughed again as the car sped to the distant setting sun.

Usagi and Kami walked home together as the sun began to set on the horizon. After several uncomfortable minutes as Usagi tried to explain Haruka and Michiru's actions they settled down to work. Kami, having lived in North America for most of her life, helped all the scouts with their English work while Ami and Rei tutored Kami on her Japanese. They had stopped once, briefly, for cakes and tea, which Usagi quickly devoured, before completing their work as the sun began to descend. Now, as they walked together in the fading light, Usagi thought about how nice it was to spend time with Kami without having her transform into the Dark Scout and disappear.

"A penny for your thoughts," Kami said suddenly.

Usagi blinked in surprise. "A what?"

Kami giggled. "A penny. Remember? We were talking about English expressions?"

Usagi laughed nervously and smiled. "Oh yeah, English. You know, I didn't have a clue what was going on."

Kami sighed. "Obviously. What's on your mind?"

Usagi sobered up at once. "Um, nothing. I was just thinking about . . . things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important."

They reached Kami's apartment building and she opened the door to go inside. A sudden breeze picked up and Usagi shivered.

"Cold?" Kami asked.

Usagi nodded. "A little."

"Don't worry," Kami said as she disappeared into the building. "I'm sure things will warm up tonight."

Michiru lay beside the pool in partial darkness, the only light coming from the city below since the sun had long since set. She was enjoying a brief moment of relaxation before the dawn of the new sun — a new day, a new battle. She stretched in the pool chair where she lay, listening to the gentle lapping of the water. The normally quiet water was being disturbed from some external source — a drip from the tall diving board, or maybe even a breeze from somewhere in the building. Michiru thought about how life had been after the end of the Silence, when she and Haruka had finally been at peace with themselves, with Usagi, and with the world. That brief time had been happy and Michiru wished more than anything to get them back.

Haruka stood in the doorway, silently watching Michiru. The aquamarine haired girl had taken longer than usual with her evening swim, and Haruka had begun to wonder where her companion had disappeared to. Haruka's eyes wandered down Michiru's still form, taking in every detail of her partner's body as if it would be the last chance she'd ever have of seeing it. Haruka's mouth twisted into a smile that only she could understand, and she turned to leave Michiru alone. It was important for them to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

A startled gasp made Haruka turn around even before she was able to leave the doorway. Michiru was sitting up, eyes wide and her towel clutched to her chest. In five easy strides, Haruka was at her side, one arm comfortingly placed around her shoulders.

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

Michiru's fear filled eyes turned to Haruka. The blond girl could see the tears starting to form in them.

"Fire," Michiru replied.

"Where?" Haruka demanded.

Without answering, Michiru pointed behind her, out the window, to where a single column of black smoke rose from the city.

Cano, Lord of Fire, stood in front of the Shrine smiling approvingly at the damage being caused. The majority of the shrine was already in flames, large orange and yellow waves flying into the sky. Cano could see his minions at work, encouraging the fire and spreading it to the rest of the shrine.

"I admire your trap, Lord Cano," a voice said from the shadows.

Cano turned, his orange hair billowing behind his head like the smoke rising from the shrine. His eyes widened in surprise and he bowed quickly to the voice.

"Majesty," he said. "How can we be sure the scouts will come?"

The dark queen's eyes were the only thing visible in the dark, despite the light emanating from the fire. They narrowed as she smiled and Cano licked his lips nervously.

"They will come, Lord Cano. I know more about them than they suspect. They will come, and they will fight. That is where your minions come in," she said confidently.

Cano bowed again. "Yes, Majesty."

"Don't disappoint me," the queen added.

As Cano rose from his bow, he saw the queen was gone. With a sigh of relief, he turned back to his trap, awaiting the vermin to take the bait.

Rei woke up with a gasp that quickly became a cough. Her entire room was flooded with smoke, so much that it was difficult to breath. Her eyes stung and she slid out of bed to the floor and crawled into the hallway.

Flames surrounded her, left and right. She didn't know what had caused the sudden blaze, or why she had slept so long, but she knew she had to escape.

_Grandpa!_

Trying to ignore the smoke and intense heat, Rei crawled down the hall to the small bedroom where her grandfather slept. She kicked the thin wooden door down with one kick and nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. Through the haze of smoke she saw her grandfather unconscious on his bed. Behind her, support beams from the ceiling fell in a flaming mass, blocking the way she had come. Their only exit now lay out the small window that faced the woods behind the shrine. Picking up her grandfather effortlessly, Rei smashed the window open and began to scramble through. She heard the rest of the roof collapse as she carried her grandfather to safety, coughing and gratefully inhaling the cool night air.

Head spinning, Rei lowered her grandfather onto the cool grass and collapsed beside him. She waited several moment before she tried to move again, and then she looked back at the burning shrine. Through the broken wall, she thought she saw a yellow figure laugh and run down the hall. Rei blinked, but the figure appeared again. Her eyes narrowed and she reached into her pocket to find her transformation wand ready. It seemed as if the meeting between the scout of fire and the Lord of fire wouldn't be as far away as she had thought.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called.

The fire around the shrine diminished slightly, but the blaze continued. The flames roared suddenly as part of the roof collapsed and added new fuel to the fire, forcing Neptune to step back. She wiped her brow as Uranus appeared beside her.

"No sign of Rei," she reported. "Or Lord Cano."

"Do you think Sailor Moon got our message?" Neptune asked.

Uranus smiled. "Doesn't matter. We haven't found an enemy yet. The fire department can handle this mess."

From within the shrine, something laughed. Neptune blinked in surprise, thinking she was hearing things when the giggle sounded again. This time there were more than one.

"Uranus," Neptune whispered.

"I heard it," the other scout replied.

From within the flames Lord Cano emerged. He brushed some soot off his uniform and smiled at the two scouts. Behind him numerous eyes could be seen from inside the fire.

"Nice to see you again," Cano said. "It seems her Majesty was right."

Neptune and Uranus crouched, ready to fight. Cano's smile grew larger.

"Not yet," he said. "We need to wait for the others to arrive. I haven't gone to this much trouble only to catch two of you."

"Hold it right there!" a new voice said.

"Perfect timing," Cano muttered.

Silhouetted by the fire were four figures. Neptune and Uranus knew who they were without even turning around to see.

"I can't forgive you burning down a place where wishes come true," Sailor Moon said. "Agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The sailor scouts left the shadows to join Uranus and Neptune. Sailors Mercury and Moon on one side, Sailors Venus and Jupiter on the other. Sailor Mars was nowhere to be seen. From the burning shrine, the laughter intensified.

"Excellent. Now that we're all together, I would like to formally introduce myself," Cano said with a bow. "I am Cano, Lord of Fire, and these are my associates."

He gestured widely behind him to the flames. The laughter died down and four identical figures emerged. They had yellow skin and no hair and seemed to be made of fire as they flowed in and out of the burning shrine. Only their black eyes and smiling mouths separated them from the flames.

"Fire Imps, spring the trap!" Cano ordered as he disappeared.

The four figures leapt forward.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called.

The closest imp was struck by the attack and thrown back into the fire. Seconds later, it was back, larger than it had been before.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus said, aiming at another imp.

It too was thrown back into the fire only to emerge stronger. Sailor Mercury blinked in surprise and made a few calculations with her VR visor and computer.

"Keep them away from the fire!" Mercury called. "It's where the get their strength!"

Sailor Neptune exchanged a look with Sailor Uranus and the two scouts leapt over the four imps to place themselves between the enemies and the burning shrine. The imps looked at each other in alarm.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury added.

The two attacks converged as one, eliminating the imps.

Lord Cano turned away in disgust. He had watched the entire battle from behind the shrine. His imps had been defeated too easily. He was mad at himself for underestimating the Sailor Scouts. Next battle he knew he would get them.

Cano turned to leave but was stopped by a figure standing in the forest. He squinted in the darkness and saw it was another scout.

"Leaving so soon?" Mars asked.

Lord Cano smiled to himself. The fire sailor scout was soot covered and burned. He finally realized why his queen had chosen the remote shrine as her first target. Sailor Mars took a fighting stance.

"Do you think fire can harm me?" Can asked incredulously. "I control fire. I am the Lord and Master of flame!"

Mars stared at him. "We'll see about that."

"Burning Mandala!"

Lord Cano held up his hand and the circles of fire disappeared. Sailor Mars stared in disbelief.

"Shall I fight fire with fire?" Cano asked.

He stretched his hand forward, palm facing Sailor Mars, and she was consumed in flames. Mars crossed her arms over her face, shielding herself from the flames as her skirt and hair ignited.

"Fire Soul!" Mars shouted.

Her fire leapt through Cano's wall and struck him in the chest. He stepped backwards, more shocked than injured. His face contorted in anger and he intensified the fire around Mars.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The fire was extinguished as Sailor Mercury appeared. Sailor Moon was behind her.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Now, Sailor Moon," Mercury reminded her.

Sailor Moon drew out her scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she called.

Lord Cano vanished before the attack could hit him. Sailor Mars sank to her knees and the others ran to help her. They brought her carefully to where the others waited and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus went to find Rei's grandfather to make sure he was all right.

Sailor Neptune's head suddenly twirled around to stare into the dark forest. Sailor Uranus followed her partner's gaze, knowing better than to doubt Neptune's intuition.

"What is it?" Uranus asked.

Sailor Moon looked up in curiousity. Neptune's eyes lingered on the forest for a few more seconds before she turned to the others and smiled.

"Nothing," she said. "I thought I saw something." 

Sailor Moon smiled, but Uranus gave her a penetrating look. Neptune gestured minutely with her head back to the forest, and Uranus looked. Her face grew grim when she saw what had captured Neptune's attention.

From the darkness of the forest, Kami disappeared.

In the early morning light, the flames finally died down. Rei and her grandfather stood in front of the blackened shell that had once been their home. The roof had collapsed, walls had fallen down, and nothing remained behind. A tear slid down Rei's cheek.

"We'll just have to rebuild," her grandfather said. 

Rei nodded wordlessly, still shocked over the loss of her home. Her grandfather turned to look up at her.

"Why don't you stay at your friend's house for a while?" he suggested. "Concentrate on your school work and leave me to oversee the construction."

Rei returned his look. "I can't do that, Grandfather. The shrine is as much my home as yours. I want to help."

Her grandfather smiled. "You will help, Rei, but your school is important too. I would feel better knowing that your life wasn't completely shattered by this."

Rei's mouth curled into a slight smile. "You're right, Grandfather. I talked with Ami a few minutes ago and she offered to take me in. I refused, but I think I'll see if the offer is still open."

Her grandfather smiled back. "Good girl, Rei. Don't worry — you'll be back at the shrine in no time, when it's built bigger and better than before."

Rei's smile turned sad and she was left alone with her thoughts of her home, Cano, and the mysterious evil queen who wanted her world destroyed.

  


[][3]

   [1]: http://www.terrashare.com/banner.gif
   [2]: http://www6.bannerspace.com/asp/getban.asp?MID=14497&loc=music
   [3]: http://www6.bannerspace.com/asp/gosite.asp?MID=14497&loc=music



	3. We Didn't Start the Fire

WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE

Haruka sat on the window ledge, looking down at the city bathed in the mid morning sun. From her vantage point she could just make out the black scar on the landscape that had once been the shrine. Haruka leaned back, allowing her head to lean against the cool wall behind her. She thought back to the night before, battling the fire as it consumed the shrine, chasing the so-called Fire Lord away, and seeing in the darkness of the forest the dark queen bent on destroying the Earth.

The dark queen. Kami.

Haruka's hand clenched into a fist. Kami was so close to Usagi, yet the princess could not see the danger. The inner scouts were all blind and naïve, which left only Haruka and Michiru to protect them. How could they make the others see Kami for who she really is?

Haruka felt a gentle hand on her fist. She looked up in surprise to see Michiru.

"They will be destroyed, the trusting fools," Haruka muttered as Michiru sat beside her.

"We will not let them," Michiru replied. "It is our duty as outer scouts to protect the Earth from invaders from outside our solar system. We will find the queen and destroy her."

Haruka looked out the window again. "But while we are doing that, will Kami destroy Usagi?"

Usagi and Kami ran to school. They had both missed morning classes and knew that if they missed the afternoon they would be in big trouble. They arrived at the Crossroads school as the bell for lunch was sounding. Not even pausing for breath, they headed to the tree where they would meet Makoto and Ami for lunch.

"Glad you could make it," Makoto said.

Usagi grinned and helped herself to one of Ami's fried shrimp. "It's not my fault for once," she said.

Ami raised an eyebrow to Kami. "Really?"

Kami smiled and blushed slightly. "I overslept. I was up late last night and didn't hear the alarm go off this morning."

"That's not like you, Kami-chan," Makoto chided. "Usually you're a morning person and up with the sun, right?"

Kami nodded. "I used to be like that, but lately I've found the night to be a more peaceful atmosphere to work in."

"I agree," Ami said. "Working when it's dark makes it easier to concentrate on your work."

"I should try that!" Usagi declared.

"Somehow I think you'd fall asleep before you got anything done, Usagi-chan," Makoto said.

Usagi was about to answer when the bell rang to return to class. Usagi made a face as she stood and walked beside Kami.

"Sometimes I wish school would disappear," Usagi whispered to her friend. 

Kami raised an eyebrow. "Disappear? That would be something to see."

Michiru and Haruka sped through Crossroads, both determined to discover the truth. Haruka's mouth was set in a grim line and Michiru stared straight ahead. Neither of them spoke, but their previous conversation was running through both of their heads.

"Where did she come from?" Haruka had asked.

Michiru had said nothing. Haruka began to pace around the room. Michiru remained on the window sill, her eyes following her partner around.

"Usagi said she had moved back here from North America with her mother," Haruka continued. 

"She was a scout before we met them," Michiru added. "Sailor Sun — very powerful."

"But where did she come from?" Haruka had demanded. "Have you seen her mother?"

Michiru shook her head. "What are you thinking?"

Haruka had smiled to her partner. "I'm thinking we discover the truth about this girl."

Minute later Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were standing outside the balcony of Kami's apartment. The night was black and the sky devoid of moon and stars. Like shadows the two scouts slid into the darkened apartment and began to look around. 

At first glance it seemed like a normal residence. Neptune and Uranus found themselves in the television room complete with a family portrait of Kami and her mother. Neptune stepped closer to Uranus and leaned towards her.

"I sense an evil presence," Neptune whispered, her voice barely audible.

Uranus nodded, indicating that she felt it as well. Silently, the scouts crept down the hall toward the bedrooms. They found a bathroom and a closet before locating Kami's bedroom and sneaking in. 

Kami was asleep in her bed as the scouts looked around. Nothing seemed unusual about the room — Kami had shelves of books and stuffed animals, a neat desk with completed homework to one side, pictures of friends from home stuck in her mirror frame, and a teddy bear tucked under her arm as she slept. Neptune looked at Uranus, who shrugged. They left the room as quietly as they had entered.

Across the hall was the room they assumed belonged to Kami's mother. As they walked past, Neptune stopped short and slowly turned to the closed door. Uranus watched, her expression one of worry and curiousity as Neptune reached out to turn the door knob. The hinges squeaked as the door swung open.

The room was not a room. The door opened from the hall of Kami's apartment into nothingness. Neptune gasped and stepped backwards as the floor dropped away before her. 

"What is it?" Uranus gasped.

"A pathway," a voice said behind them.

Neptune and Uranus turned to see Kami standing behind them, wearing a long night gown. She smiled almost gently as her hair darkened to black and her pajamas transformed into the flowing purple dress of the dark queen. The sailor scouts assumed a fighter's stance. The queen ignored them and looked into the portal.

"This path," the dark queen continued, "is not like the paths of this universe. Here, a path will take you from point A to B with no worries or problems. This path has no point B; it is endless."

Uranus drew her sword. The dark queen clucked her teeth at the scout. 

"Foolish sailor scouts. I offered you your lives once before. I don't believe I'll be so generous now. I have important business to attend to and I can't have you stopping me."

Before either scout could move, the dark queen raised her hands and an unseen forced shoved them through the doorway. Neptune managed a cry of alarm before they disappeared. The blackness of the dark queen melted away as Kami closed the door and returned to bed.

Usagi entered Crown's café in a hurry and ran to where her friends waited, nearly tripping a waitress trying to serve a customer. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were already there, along with Luna and Artemis. They looked up expectantly as Usagi slid into the booth next to Rei and Ami. 

"Well?" Minako asked.

Usagi shook her head. "There was no sign of them at their apartment."

The scouts sighed. Haruka and Michiru had disappeared again without any warning to the other scouts. It had been nearly two days since anyone had seen them and Usagi was beginning to worry.

"Where could they have gone?" Ami wondered.

"Maybe they just left again," Makoto said. "It wouldn't be the first time they've vanished without telling us."

"That was before," Usagi insisted. "They're on our side now; fighting with us."  
"Maybe not, Usagi," Luna said.

"Face it," Artemis added. "We can't trust them."

Makoto nodded. "We need to stick together. Haruka-san and Michiru-san can take care of themselves. We need to worry about what the dark queen will do next."

The other scouts nodded in agreement. Usagi sighed.

"Okay, let's get started."

The dark queen sat on her throne, absently tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair. Before her stood Lord Cano, his eyes fixed on the ground. He waited patiently for his punishment, knowing it would come and be fierce. His queen was not one to take failure lightly.

"I still remember," she said suddenly.

Cano raised his eyes in confusion. "Remember, Majesty?"

"That day," she continued, ignoring him. "The day everything was taken from me. The day my peaceful kingdom was torn apart. The day the Moon queen and her Earth allies destroyed my world."

Cano said nothing. He had been there and had fought for his queen during those long wars. He and his three companions were all that remained of the army that had defended their planet. He, too, could remember the joyous days before the enemy invasion. 

The queen sighed and her eyes abruptly shifted to meet Cano's. "What did we do, Cano? Why was our planet chosen for destruction?"

Cano shook his head. "I don't know, Majesty. All I know is that we did nothing to them, and they attacked us. We are not to blame."

The queen's eyes flashed. "Of course not. We were innocents, content to live our lives without ever knowing about the Moon Kingdom. They took our lives away from us. We must be avenged."

The queen shifted in her throne, sitting more upright. She held out her right hand and a small, crystal sphere descended from above her to float gently above her palm. Inside the sphere was a black substance that almost seemed to be churning within its confinement. The queen smiled at it.

"We will end the history of our planet and theirs," she promised. "The universe will know Queen Olivine as the one who fought for her planet's vengeance and did not rest until it had been won."

Queen Olivine looked over the sphere to Cano. 

"Go," she ordered. "You know what is to be done."

Lord Cano bowed, grateful to have escaped punishment, and disappeared.

Usagi walked to school alone. She had gone to Kami's house as usual, but her friend had told her she was not feeling well and had decided to stay at home for the day. Usagi could tell from Kami's pale face and red nose that she was sick and had graciously offered to bring over the day's assignments after school. Now, Usagi was quite earlier than usual and was wondering what to do with her extra time.

She rounded the last corner to the school and was nearly crushed by a stampede of terrified students. Usagi managed to push against the wall as the hoard rushed past before looking where they had come to see what had happened. From her vantage point, she could see a cloud of dark smoke billowing out of the school and could hear scared screams coming from inside the building. Without thinking about the consequences, Usagi ran to the school.

She dashed through the main gates and saw the majority of the building up in flames. There were fire trucks on the scene, but none of the firemen could reach the building because of a large monster blocking their path. The monster looked like a dragon from Usagi's fairy tale books and held a student in each of its two hands. It roared and a burst of flame erupted from its mouth while it's tail swung around to destroy a nearby fire truck.

"Usagi!" 

She turned and saw Ami and Makoto standing behind her. Usagi looked at their grim faces and nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Usagi cried.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!" Makoto added.

"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!" Ami yelled.

Soon, the three sailor scouts were standing between the firemen and the dragon monster. The creature looked down at them and dropped its two victims. Fortunately, the firemen were able to catch both of them in safety nets and no one was hurt.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon cried. "School is a place of learning and even though it may not be enjoyable most of the time, it is a place where every kid must go. I can't forgive you destroying it! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The dragon roared and prepared to shoot fire at the scouts.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled.

The electric bolt hit the dragon in the snout and knocked his head back, sending the flame harmlessly into the sky.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called.

Her winter storm gusted over the dragon and into its mouth. In anger, the beast swung it's head back and opened its mouth to blast the scouts. To its surprise, no fire came out.

"I must have extinguished its fire," Mercury mused.

Sailor Moon smiled at her. "Good job, Mercury!"

"Quickly, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter reminded her.

Sailor Moon drew out her scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

A giant heart struck the dragon. It cried out in terror once and disappeared. In its place appeared the figure of a man.

"Cano!" Jupiter spat.

"Well done, scouts," he applauded, "but what happened to your friends? I hope you think you can defeat us alone; that would be one battle I wouldn't miss for the world."

He laughed and disappeared. As the firemen rushed past to rescue the trapped students and put out the fire, the Sailor Scouts looked at each other.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Mercury asked.

Sailor Moon stared at the spot where Cano had stood moments before. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san. Was he talking about you?"


	4. Only Time Shall Tell

ONLY TIME SHALL TELL

Usagi rested her head on one hand and absently dipped her straw into her milkshake. She stared at the pink liquid and sighed. Raising the straw from the glass, she watched the milkshake drip into the glass and thought about what had happened.

Haruka and Michiru had appeared out of nowhere warning them about a new, mysterious enemy.

Drip.

Rei's shrine burned to the ground, nearly killing both Rei and her grandfather.

Drip.

Haruka and Michiru disappeared without a trace for several days.

Drip.

Kami started acting strangely, missing school and avoiding Usagi and her friends like the plague, probably because of how Haruka and Michiru acted when they met her.

Drip.

The school burned down. Still no word from Mamoru and Chibiusa, who were supposed to be back yesterday

"Usagi?" a gentle voice said.

Usagi raised her head. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were all looking at her with worry filled eyes. Usagi smiled and sat up straighter.

"I'm okay," she said. "Just thinking about things. Mostly about Haruka and Michiru."

Ami smiled. "They'll show up."

"It's just like them to take off like that," Rei added.

"Look on the bright side," Minako said. "We have a few days off school."

Usagi nodded mutely. Her friends exchanged a four way look. It wasn't like Usagi to be upset about not missing school. 

The door to the café opened and Kami came in, looking around for someone. Makoto raised her hand to get Kami's attention and the girl came over to join them.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Kami asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing."

Kami shrugged. "You guys want to come to the gym with me? There's a really neat exercise class going on in a few hours."

Makoto smiled. "Sure. What kind of class?"

Kami thought for a moment. "I think it's like step class, only in water."

Ami raised her head. "You're going swimming? I'll come."

Minako nodded. "I'll come and brush up on my volleyball."

Kami turned to Rei and Usagi. "You two want to come too?"

Rei looked at Usagi. The blonde girl was staring at her milkshake again, her eyes filled with worry and sadness. Rei hit her shoulder.

"Of course we'll come," she said.

Kami smiled. "Great. Meet me there in an hour. We'll do some warm ups before we start."

Kami rose to her feet, waved to her friends, and left the café. The scouts turned their conversation to more pleasant things, leaving the matter of the dark queen and missing outer scouts behind them for a while.

Neptune opened her eyes and saw nothing. She floated weightlessly in space surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from somewhere on her person. Neptune turned her head first to the right, then the left and saw only blackness all around her. She didn't know if she was right side up, or up side down as she drifted, only that she was alone and Uranus was nowhere to be seen.

"Uranus?" Neptune called. Her voice didn't even produce an echo through the thick air.

Neptune's hand went to her mirror, the Talisman that had been locked inside her pure heart and had brought the Sacred Cup and the Messiah to the world. She felt it's glow before she saw it and realized it was the source of her light. With a surprised gasp, she brought it to her face and gazed into it.

She saw Usagi and the inner scouts seated around a table in the café where they always met. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but her chest tightened as Kami entered the scene. Neptune nearly screamed out at Usagi and the others in an attempt to warn them about the girl, but she stayed silent. Their trusting princess was about to be betrayed and destroyed and there was nothing she could do from her timeless prison.

She clutched the mirror to her chest and wondered what Haruka was doing, if she had survived in this cold, lifeless cell. Suddenly, the mirror warmed in her hands and a beam of bluish green light sped straight up out of her mirror, like the headlights of a car. Neptune's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't move. Perhaps, just perhaps, someone would see the light. Perhaps there was a way out of this prison and back to the world she could only view through her mirror.

Queen Olivine stared at Lord Cano with her dark, cruel eyes. The Lord of Fire licked his lips nervously, but stood tall under her gaze, waiting for her to speak. Olivine sat back and smiled suddenly, unnerving Cano. 

"I believe this situation calls for a different approach," Olivine decided. "Lord Cano, you have done fair work for me, but this time it is beyond your expertise."

Olivine snapped her fingers and a new shadow stepped forward into the light. The woman had long white hair tied back in a lose ponytail and icy blue eyes. Her ears were pointed and she wore a tight fitting top and long skirt. She bowed before the queen.

"Aquis, you will proceed from here," Olivine ordered.

The woman smiled. "Yes, Majesty. Mistress Aquis of Water will make your enemies miserable."

Olivine frowned. "Explain your tactic, Aquis."

The blue woman straightened. "Yes, Majesty. While Cano had tried to destroy through destruction, I will slowly take away everything the Moon Princess holds dear - starting with her friends."

Olivine smiled. "You and I think alike, Aquis. I have already ensured that the two suspicious scouts will not come back. I leave the others to you. Do not harm them, though. I want them all alive to see the instrument of their planet's destruction."

Aquis and Cano both bowed and vanished. 

Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami stood outside gazing up at the tall building. It was a recent addition to Crossroads - an office building with a three floor gym on the top, complete with a roof top swimming pool. Usagi smiled to herself.

"Michiru would like to be here," she said softly.

Rei laughed. "Michiru and Haruka wouldn't come. They don't like doing thing with us."

"Shall we go up?" Ami asked. "Kami didn't say where exactly to meet her."

"Here's as good a place as any," a new voice said behind them.

The five girls turned to see Kami standing behind them, smiling cheerfully. She held a small bag in one hand and was wearing gray sweat pants and a blue tank top. She had a white sweat band around her forehead.

"I thought we were exercising in water," Usagi said.

Kami laughed. "I decided to use the free weights while you guys take the class," she said. 

"Why don't we do weights with you?" Makoto asked.

Kami walked past them and into the building. "Weights are so boring. You'll have a much better time in the water. After the aerobics class there's a free-swim for everyone. I'll join you then."

The girls exchanged a five way glance, shrugged, and followed Kami into the building.

"Good afternoon, class," the instructor said. "We seem to only have a few people today, but that's okay. The fewer people, the better!"

The instructor was a tall woman with long white hair tied back in a lose ponytail and icy blue eyes. She had a step set up in front of her outside the pool and was facing the area where her class was standing. Ami, Minako, and Makoto were in the front in waist deep water standing in front of their submerged steps. Rei and Usagi were behind them. There was no one else in the class. 

The instructor turned on the music behind her and began to start her routine. The group before her followed her movements, stepping in time with the music on their underwater steps. From the shadowed doorway, a solitary figure watched the progress of the class.

Neptune sighed as the light from her mirror faded, and disappeared completely. She was alone again in total blackness, lost in timeless space. Her thoughts again turned to Uranus, also trapped in this void yet unseen. She wanted with all her heart to see Haruka again, to touch her one last time - 

A light pierced the darkness. Neptune turned to head towards it, shocked by its blinding ferocity. Without thinking, she began to move toward it, gaining speed as the light grew larger. She didn't know how she moved, only that she did. What seemed like an eternity later, the light grew so large and bright that it consumed Neptune completely and all traces of the darkness vanished.

Sailor Neptune felt something solid beneath her feet. She opened her eyes, not realizing that they had been closed, and gasped. In front of her stood Sailor Uranus, her face in a half-smile as she watched Neptune. Her sword was glowing brightly and Neptune's mirror echoed the shine as if in greeting.

"Haruka," Neptune breathed, running into Uranus' waiting arms.

They embraced and held each other close, as if it had been years since their last contact. Finally, hesitantly, Uranus broke off the embrace and held Neptune at arm's length.

"I thought you were gone forever," Uranus whispered. "I nearly lost hope until you suddenly appeared."

Neptune smiled fondly. "Where are we?"

The two reunited scouts looked around and discovered they were surrounded by a pale mist. Uranus felt Neptune's hand tighten in hers. Suddenly from out of the mist, a silhouetted form appeared, walking toward them. Sailor Uranus held her sword at the ready and Neptune watched the approaching form with malice in her eyes. The form stepped free of the mist.

"Sailor Pluto!" Uranus and Neptune gasped.

Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time and Guardian of the Time Gate smiled at her two friends. She held her staff in one hand and the talisman at the top glowed in recognition of the other two talismans.

"We thought you were dead!" Uranus said.

Pluto shook her head. "I have lived since before the Silver Millennium and will continue to live when Small Lady rules Crystal Tokyo. I have only temporarily ceased to exist in your time."

"What are you doing here?" Neptune asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Pluto replied. "You have reached the Time Gate safely. The talismans were drawn to each other, which prevented you from remaining lost for eternity in the corridors of time. Come."

Sailor Pluto turned and walked back into the mist. Sailors Uranus and Neptune followed. The mists began to clear and an enormous doorway appeared. It was inscribed with the insignia of the planets and Sailor Pluto halted in front of it.

"Now," Pluto said. "What brings you here?"

Quickly, the other two scouts explained about the newest threat to Tokyo, the evil Queen Olivine and how Usagi's friend Kami was going to destroy her. Pluto listened carefully.

"So, it has come already," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Uranus demanded.

Pluto raised her head to look at her friends. "How much has Usagi told you about before you met? Has she revealed anything about the second battle with the Negaverse?"

"A little," Uranus admitted. "She told us about the Dark Scout and Sailor Sun."

Pluto nodded. "I think it is time for me to reveal the entire truth that not even Usagi knows about. That is the origin of the dark force that once possessed Sailor Sun and now has returned to possess her again."

"Thousands of years ago, there were sailor senshi all over the galaxy. We were a close knit group of comrades and we fought together against the evil of Chaos. In the end, Chaos was defeated but what the senshi didn't know was that Chaos had split itself into three parts. We had destroyed a large part of Chaos, but the other two remained. One of the parts became the Negaforce whom Sailor Moon fought and destroyed when it was in the form of Empress Metallia. The third part, the strongest and most dangerous, disappeared.

"During the Silver Millennium under Queen Serenity, the third part made itself known. It attacked the Moon Kingdom, not a full attack like Queen Beryl had launched; it took a more subtle approach. This dark force was conniving and it could inhabit the mind of whomever it chose. It whispered darkness into the person, molding them to its will. The dark force cause a revolution in the Moon Kingdom led by a young man named Rutile who was convinced he was the rightful ruler of the Moon Kingdom and brother of the evil Negaverse queen, Beryl. Queen Serenity managed to break down the revolution and drive the dark force from Rutile's mind by using the Silver Crystal. Queen Serenity had thought the man destroyed by the energy she used to save him. She knew her kingdom would never be safe unless the force was destroyed, so she sealed it within the Sun for all time."

Sailor Pluto paused in her narration. "You both know what happened after that; Usagi has told you both."

"But who is the dark queen?" Neptune asked. "How does she fit into all of this?"

"And how is it that Kami was kind and gentle before and now has become so evil?" Uranus added.

Pluto smiled. "Patience," she said. "I'm getting to that part."

"Sailor Sun destroyed the Prince Rutile for good by allowing the dark force to consume him. She and the inner senshi both thought it was gone for good, but the dark force was still alive. It had grown stronger from Rutile's energy and waited in the depths of the Negaverse for the chance to return to the world of men. "

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "I don't know how it got to her again, but somehow the dark force has taken control of Kami the same way it had controlled Rutile on the Moon Kingdom."

"But how can Kami be queen of a planet if she is the senshi of the sun?" Uranus demanded. "We were there, on the planet the dark queen ruled. We saw it ourselves."

Pluto sighed. "I don't know that either. I have never heard of the planet you're talking about. I don't have all the answers, only enough to clarify a few things."

Pluto smiled at her friends. "It's time to return you to our Princess, so you can protect her from the girl she trusts. Just be careful when dealing with Kami in front of Usagi - she takes her friendships very seriously and the inner senshi trust Kami more than you two right now."

Neptune and Uranus nodded. Pluto pointed her staff at the Time Gate and the two massive doors opened. Pale purple mists spilt out, circling Sailor Pluto's ankles.

"Hold onto each other," Pluto advised, "so you don't become lost in time again. This path will take you back to your present day."

"Come with us," Neptune said. 

Pluto shook her head sadly. "There is no place for me in your time now. Perhaps one day I'll be able to return. Until then it is up to you two to protect Princess Serenity from her enemies. Good luck."

Sailor Uranus took Neptune's hand firmly. "Thank you," she said.

Pluto smiled and watched her two friends enter the Time Gate.

"Come on, one more time," the instructor called.

Usagi puffed as she tried to step in time with the music and the instructor. It seemed impossible and she had no idea how her friends were doing it.

When she thought no one was watching her, Usagi ducked beneath the water and swam to the edge of the pool. Quietly, she climbed out and went to wait for her friends in the change room. She briefly wondered if her friends would be mad at her for leaving early.

"One last step," the instructor was saying. "Get ready to die!"

Usagi whirled around at the last word and saw the instructor had stopped her lesson and a monster stood beside her. Usagi's friends were sealed from the waist down in what had until recently been water. 

"Get them," the instructor said, "but don't kill them."

"Yes, Mistress," the creature said.

The monster looked like a human, with scales for skin and fins protruding from the top and sides of her head. Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto struggled to free themselves from the gelatinous trap as the fish monster drew closer. Usagi retreated to a dark doorway to transform.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make -"

"Hey Usagi-chan!" Kami called from the doorway.

Usagi quickly hid her transformation broach as Kami approached her. The girl was sweaty from her workout and carried a towel and swimsuit in one hand.

"Where's everyone else?" Kami asked.

"They're still in the pool," Usagi replied.

"Great," said Kami. "Let's join them."

Kami started toward the door that led to the pool, but Usagi held out her hand to stop her friend.

"Wait," Usagi said. "Why don't you show me the rest of the club?"

Kami looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, Usagi-chan, but I thought you wanted to swim."

"Later," Usagi replied with a sheepish grin. "I'll meet you in the hall."

Kami looked like she was about to say something, but only smiling and headed into the hall. Usagi waited a few seconds to make sure she was gone and held up her transformation broach again.

"Moon Cosmic -"

"Usagi-chan, are you coming?" Kami asked, sticking her head back into the hallway.

Usagi looked into the pool area and saw her friends being attacked by the fish monster, yet knew she could not transform when Kami was around. With one longing glance back at her troubled friends, she followed Kami into the hall.

Kami opened the door to a small room located directly above the pool. Usagi went in and saw nothing but chairs facing a tall series of windows. Kami remained in the doorway as Usagi peered out the window and tried unsuccessfully to mask her shock and fear.

"This is where you can watch the people swimming," Kami said. "Stay here for a minute and I'll bring back the schedule of the times when you can swim. I'll just be right outside the door."

Kami closed the door behind her and Usagi pressed herself against the window, wishing desperately that it wasn't there. The scene below was tragic. The 'instructor' was standing off to one side, watching with a smile on her face. The fish monster was in the water now picking off Usagi's immobile friends one by one. Makoto had managed to transform and tried to use her electric attack on the fish monster, but succeeded only in electrocuting the others. Ami lay half in half out of the pool, unconscious and Minako was slumped over, obviously staying awake with great difficulty. The creature was standing over Rei who glared at it fiercely but could do nothing but clasp her powerstick in her submerged hand.

"Everyone!" Usagi shouted in vain. She pounded on the window.

Outside the door, Kami listened with an evil smile on her face. 

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune walked hand in hand down the corridors of time. They looked neither right nor left at the countless other paths, but stared straight ahead at their goal. They did not speak to each other, but thought only about what Sailor Pluto had told them. Kami was their enemy, but only because of the dark force controlling her mind. They both resolved to destroy the girl before she could kill Usagi, although neither of them said it out loud. Sacrificed, after all, were to be expected.

The pathway ended abruptly at a large luminescent door. The two scouts didn't break their stride as they marched confidently through and into battle.

Usagi shielded her eyes with her hand against the sudden 

brilliant light that erupted in the swimming area. She felt the dread in the pit of her stomach that one of her friends had just died. Usagi steeled herself for the worst and looked back in on the fight. A smile crept over her face.

Kami listened closely. She no longer heard the muted sobs of Usagi in the other room. Her friends must be gone by now. With a confident smile, Kami opened the door. Usagi was standing right behind it and Kami could barely keep the surprise off her face at Usagi's huge grin.

"How about showing me the weight room?" Usagi asked. 

"I - uh, of course," Kami gasped. "Follow me, Usagi-chan."

As she led her friend deeper into the gym, Kami wondered why Usagi wasn't in tears at the death of her friends. With a sinking feeling, Kami realized that somehow Aquis had failed her.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried.

The fish monster, barely on its feet again after Uranus' attack, disappeared with a scream. The two outer senshi turned to face the woman who had obviously summoned it here. She blinked in shock and alarm and vanished.

The water returned to its liquid form and both Minako and Ami sunk like stones. Sailor Jupiter dove to catch Minako while Sailor Neptune swam into the deep end and caught Ami. Uranus helped Rei out of the pool. 

"Thanks," Rei said. "Where did you two come from?"

Sailor Uranus smiled. "The ends of time."

Sailor Neptune joined them, supporting an awake but very weak Ami. Jupiter came over as well with Minako a few limping steps behind. The group of scouts stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Where is Usagi?" Uranus demanded.

"She left early," Rei said. "I don't know where she ended up."

"There," Ami said, weakly pointing to the observatory windows. "I saw her there."

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus exchanged a look. Neptune passed Ami to Rei and the two outer senshi left without another word. The inner senshi stared after them in shock.

"Wow," Usagi said. "Look at all the equipment!"

She reached out and hesitantly touched one of the free weights as if it would bite her. Kami watched with a determined smile as around them the exercisers filed out of the room. Darkness spread throughout the weight room, originating from Kami. Only Usagi seemed unaffected by it as she moved to examine the aerobic machines. Kami followed, waiting for her opportunity to strike.

Haruka and Michiru moved determinedly through the gym against the flow of people leaving the weight room. Michiru's face was tense as she felt the waves of darkness sweeping over the gym. Haruka noticed it as well and her hand tightened on Michiru's. Michiru returned the squeeze as they stepped through the doorway and into the weight room. They immediately saw Usagi and Kami standing only a few feet away.

"Hey, Kitten!" Haruka called with a smile on her face.

Usagi looked up and smiled brightly. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! What are you doing here?"

She ran over to where the two stood and Kami watched. Her eyes caught Michiru's and the two women exchanged dark looks. Haruka kept Usagi distracted.

_Time to see if my dark energy has paid off_, Kami thought to herself. Aloud, she said "Usagi-chan! Come here and look at this!"

Usagi began to turn away from Haruka and head back to Kami, but Haruka caught her wrist. Usagi continued to move, pulling against the stronger girl's grip.

"Michiru!" Haruka hissed.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!" Michiru said.

Seconds later, Sailor Neptune was there. She placed herself between Usagi and Kami, but Usagi kept trying to join the other girl across the room.

"Get her out of here," Neptune called to Haruka.

The blond girl nodded and dragged Usagi out of the room. Neptune turned to face Kami. The brown haired girl laughed menacingly and her hair grew black and her skin pale and lifeless. She held out her hands in a cupped shape and a black sphere appeared between them, hovering on its own accord. Neptune assumed a fighting stance.

"Fool!" the dark queen spat. "Do you wish to face me now? Alone?"

Neptune said nothing. The dark queen laughed harder.

"Very well. Meet your end without your friends. They will join you sooner or later. Now, feel the power of Queen Olivine!"

A thin black tendril emerged from the sphere, coiling around like a serpent. Sailor Neptune held her mirror at the ready as the tendril became larger. Queen Olivine raised an eyebrow and quick as lightning, the tendril of pure dark energy shot towards Sailor Neptune, wrapping itself around her. She cried out as the power of the third piece of Chaos began to extract her life-energy. 

"Excellent," Olivine said with a smile. "Your pure energy is quite delicious. I almost hate to deprive you of it."

Sailor Neptune glared at Olivine and turned her mirror around in her hand. When the reflective surface faced the sphere, she locked eyes with Olivine.

"Submarine Reflection!" she called.

The sphere wavered, but did not disappear. The tendril loosened, allowing Neptune the opportunity to escape. Summoning the last of her energy, she fled the weight room, leaving a laughing Queen Olivine behind. 

In the cool hallway, Neptune took five steps before her mirror fell from nerveless fingers and she began to drop, her energy spent. Strong arms caught her at the last second and she disappeared into blackness.

"How is she?" Usagi asked, her face a mask of worry.

Rei closed the door quietly behind her and smiled. "She just needs some rest. Whatever happened nearly drained her dry of energy."

Haruka punched the wall of Ami's apartment. The pictures on the wall rattled and one fell down. Haruka caught it and handed it to Ami apologetically.

"I should never have left," Haruka muttered. "She faced the evil queen alone."

"It's my fault," Usagi said. 

"No, it isn't," Minako told Usagi. "You were caught in her spell. Whoever this evil queen is, she's obviously using Kami to get to us."

"Don't you see?" Haruka cried. "Kami is the evil queen! No one is using her, she is doing all this on her own accord."

Usagi glared at Haruka. "We all knew Kami before you did, Haruka-san. She is not the evil monster this queen is."

Haruka clenched her fists in anger and entered the bedroom where Michiru slept, closing the door behind her. The inner senshi gathered in Ami's room to give the two outer senshi time alone.

The room was dark and Haruka felt her way over to the chair she knew rested by the head of the bed. She looked down at her sleeping partner. Michiru looked beautiful when she was asleep, Haruka thought with a smile. Then again, she always did. Gently, Haruka smooth Michiru's hair away from her face and the girl stirred and woke.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"Shhh," Haruka soothed. "Rest now."

"The queen - Olivine," Michiru muttered sleepily. "Pluto was right. Kami is being controlled."

She drifted back to sleep. Haruka sat with her for the rest of the night, lost in thought.


	5. The Hunter and the Hunted

THE HUNTERS AND THE HUNTED

Olivine drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. Her dull eyes were full of anger and frustration. Those two scouts refused to die! The others were more or less under her spell, convinced their dear friend Kami could not possibly be the cause of all the evil in Tokyo. Olivine smiled at the thought. They were such fools, and even more foolish for not listening to the only two who had realized the truth.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

Already two plans to dispose of the meddling outer scouts had failed. Olivine made a fist and smashed it down on her throne's arm. Two foolproof plans had been tried and both had failed. How had the two scouts escaped from the void of time?

"Aquis!" Olivine called.

The white haired Mistress of Water stepped forward and bowed. From both sides of the throne, three darkened figures watched their colleague with malice.

"The two outer scouts must be destroyed," Olivine ordered. "This time for good. I want their dead bodies brought before me as proof."

"Yes, Majesty," Aquis replied.

"I will be watching you," Olivine warned. "Do not fail me again."

"Don't worry, Majesty," Aquis said. "Nothing shall stop us this time."

"For your sake," Olivine said, "you better be right."

Usagi sat in her room and reread the letter. Outside her open window, the sun was warming the earth and birds chirped happily. Usagi loved Saturdays like this, when she and her friends could be outside all day without having to worry about school.

"Usako," the letter began. "All is well here. Chibiusa and I have been enjoying the country and have decided to stay a while longer. I look forward to seeing you when we get home. Love, Mamoru."

With a happy sigh, Usagi put the letter down next to the framed picture of her, Mamoru, and Chibiusa. Her eyes lingered on the picture for a moment longer before she rose and headed to the door. She glanced at her clock on her way out and let out a cry of despair.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna gasped, waking abruptly from her nap. "What is it?"

"I'm late!" Usagi wailed. "Mako-chan and Minako-chan are going to kill me!"

Usagi ran out the door. The black cat watched her leave and took a deep breath. She shook her head helplessly and settled back into her nap.

Kami strolled down the street, lost in thought. She hated being in this form and being forced to talk to her enemies as if they were her friends. She found that the longer she spent on Earth, the less she thought about her home planet and the carnage the Moon kingdom had done to it. Her past drifted away, replaced by pleasant memories that could not have happened to her. Usagi and the others were in those images and she felt their love and friendship. Why would people so caring destroy a defenseless planet?

Her ring grew warm and Kami brought her hand absently to her face. As the metal of the silver sun shaped ring brushed against her cheek, she remembered the terrified screams of her people as they died under the Moon kingdom's attack. She saw Sailor Moon brandishing her Moon Wand and Silver Crystal, leveling buildings and murdering innocents. Kami shuddered and fell to the ground as something crashed into her.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was - Kami-chan?"

Kami raised her eyes and saw Usagi's face. The pleasant memories came back and Kami smiled.

"Are you hurt?" Usagi asked.

"I'm fine, Usagi-chan," Kami replied, rising to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"I was supposed to be at Mako-chan's apartment an hour ago," Usagi explained. "Minako-chan and I are helping her bake things for the hospital fund raiser tomorrow."

Kami fell into step beside Usagi as she continued on her way. Her ring grew warm, warning her not to get close, but curiousity overcame her instincts and Kami followed her enemy.

"I saw the advertisements," Kami found herself saying. "It looks like a lot of fun."

Usagi nodded enthusiastically. "It will be. They're having a huge fair and all the money raised goes to the hospital. You want to come help us bake? I know the others won't mind and the more we get done, the more we can sell!"

Kami smiled and tried to shrug off the burning sensation on her hand. It was as if the memories of her planet's demise and of her other life of happiness were wrestling against each other in her mind. Each force wanted her to do something different. Her instincts were all jumbled and she felt confused.

"Kami-chan?" Usagi asked with concern. 

"I'm okay," Kami replied quickly. "Just a little - confused."

Usagi smiled brightly. "Come with me," she said. "Trust me."

_Trust me_, the words echoed in Kami's mind. She vaguely recalled a time, lost in a cavern, where she had uttered the same words to a dear friend. The burning seemed to disappear at the thought.

"Okay," she agreed. "Let's get going! Mako-chan and Minako-chan are waiting for us!"

Minako was already at Mako's house when Usagi and Kami arrived. The kitchen was full of ingredients to make dozens of cookies, cakes, brownies, and other goodies to sell for the hospital. The entire apartment smelled wonderful. Makoto was trying to demonstrate to Minako the proper way to stir the batter when Usagi and Kami entered the kitchen. Minako quickly forgot her cooking and ran to greet them, leaving Makoto to watch the oven and Minako's cookie batter.

"Usagi-chan! Kami-chan!" Minako exclaimed. "It's about time."

"Why are you so late, Usagi?" Makoto called from the kitchen.

"I got a letter from Mamo-chan," Usagi explained, putting on the apron Minako handed her. "I was reading it and lost track of time. Sorry."

"Who's Mamo-chan?" Kami asked, tying her own apron in place.

"Chiba Mamoru," Minako said with a wink. "Usagi's boyfriend."

Kami mouthed a silent "oh" and took up stirring Minako's abandoned batter. Makoto smiled at her gratefully and checked on her baking cakes. As an afterthought, Kami slipped off her ring and put it in her pocket. She would hate to lose it in the dough, but a part of her was screaming not to be apart from it. 

"Mamo-chan and Chibiusa-chan are staying in the country a bit longer," Usagi was saying.

Kami gave Minako a questioning look. Minako smiled and leaned over to whisper in Kami's ear.

"Chibiusa is Usagi's cousin. They act more like sister, though."

"Chibiusa is a little brat," Usagi huffed, "hogging my Mamoru's time."

"See?" Minako whispered with a giggle.

"Minako!" Makoto yelped.

Minako looked down to see her elbow placed firmly in the bowl of cookie dough. She smiled sheepishly at her friend and began to wipe the dough off her sleeve. 

The four girls spend the rest of the day cooking until the kitchen was filled with treats, the ingredients were gone, and the girls were exhausted. The entire time, Kami tried to shrug aside her feeling of belonging. She knew all three of these girls were her enemies, the ones who had slaughtered her people and left her planet in ruins. At the same time, a part of her was happy for the first time in a long while. She laughed and joked, threw dough at Usagi and was doused in flour in return. She had fun, and could remember a time not long ago when she had experienced this kind of joy before.

As the sun was setting, Makoto pulled the last batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool. She wiped her forehead with the back of her oven mitt and sighed. Minako was sitting on the cool kitchen floor with her back against the wall. Usagi had dozed of on Mako's couch and Kami found herself seated behind the assortment of goodies at Makoto's kitchen table. She took a small, burned cookie and bit into it. It tasted bad, but she enjoyed it anyway. She had never felt so fulfilled before.

Her ring began to burn through her pocket and Kami realized she had spent far too long in this form. She put her hand in her pocket and clasped the ring tightly. A large part of her didn't want to leave the pleasantness, but the ring urged her to return to her planet and prepare for Earth's destruction.

"I better get going," Kami said, rising to her feet. "It's getting late."

At the sound of her voice, Usagi woke and Minako sat up straight. Makoto stopped cleaning her kitchen to stare at her friend.

"Why not stay the night?" Makoto offered. "Minako and Usagi already are."

"Yeah," Usagi added with a yawn. "It'll be fun."

Kami paused on her journey to the door. She remembered a pillow fight with a girl who looked just like Usagi and her head filled with delighted laughter.

__

Kami fell over as Usagi knocked her from behind with a pillow.

"Ha! Gotcha," she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Kami said as she whacked Usagi with her pillow.

Soon, they were beating each other with pillows and laughing uncontrollably.

In her pocket, the ring burned more and Kami reached in to clasp it. Her hand paused in mid movement and she drew her hand away. The further away it went, the more the hatred of the sailor senshi seemed to disappear and her mind was filled with peace and happiness.

"Okay," Kami said. "I'll stay."

From the back of her mind, hidden in a black fog, something screamed in anger and frustration.

The park was still bathed in the shadows cast by the rising sun when Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Kami arrived to set up their table for the fair. Many others were already there and tents were being raised with brightly coloured flag to attract customers. The chairman of the hospital fundraising board was walking around, talking to the volunteers and beaming at the turnout.

Each of the four girls was laden with two or three large trays of goodies. As they approached the table designated to them, Kami stopped abruptly to stare at the rising sun. She squinted against the glare and concentrated on the eastern horizon. Usagi took a step towards her, noticing that her ringed hand was clenched by her side. She had kept the ring off the entire night, putting it back on only before they left Makoto's apartment for the fairground.

"Kami-chan?" Usagi asked. "Are you all right?"

Kami blinked and forced herself to look away from the sun. Her eyes lowered to Usagi's face and she smiled despite herself.

"I'm fine, Usagi-chan," Kami said. "I just thought I saw something."

Minako and Makoto exchanged hopeful glances. If Kami was once again receiving visions from the sun, it could be that Sailor Sun would return to the senshi team. Makoto put down her trays of baked goods and began to set up the table. The others followed suit.

"What did you see?" Makoto asked conversationally.

Kami shuddered at the memory. The person in the vision had been dark and evil, full of hatred and malice. Her features had been cloaked in shadow, but Kami had known her at once for who she was. The evil figure was facing a person nearly identical to herself, only this time the girl was blanketed in a radiant golden light. The golden girl had turned her head and stared into Kami's eyes, calming her at once and quieting her fears. Her ring burned and she absently raised her hand to her face, brushing her cheek as she moved a stray lock of hair. Instantly the peaceful calmness of the golden vision vanished and was replaced with hatred toward the people who had destroyed her planet.

"Nothing," Kami replied. "Forget about it."

Minako blinked in surprise. "Shall we set up before the people get here?"

"Go ahead," Kami said, turning around. "I need to be alone for a while."

Before anyone could object, Kami turned and stalked away into the deep forest that surrounded the park.

"Do you really think Kami's memories of Sailor Sun could be returning?" Usagi asked.

Kami had been gone for over an hour and the park was already teeming with people eager to buy things from the fair. The three girls had already sold a lot of Makoto's cookies and a few cakes. The trays containing the cookies baked by Usagi and Minako, however, remained untouched.

"Possibly," Makoto said. "We should talk to Luna as soon as we can."

"I thought Sailor Sun was destroyed with the Dark Scout," Usagi said.

"So did we," Minako agreed, "but Kami didn't have the ring when she left Tokyo the first time. Now, she's back and she has it again."

"So we have to try and make her transform?" Usagi questioned.

Both Makoto and Minako shrugged. None of them knew what was needed to bring Sailor Sun back to them.

"Hey! Dumpling!"

Usagi raised her head in time to see Haruka and Michiru emerging from the crowd. They smiled and made their way to the table where the others stood.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I volunteered to play a concert with my violin later this afternoon," Michiru said. "The concert is free, but donations are welcome, of course."

Haruka smiled down at the aquamarine haired girl who held onto her arm. Michiru noticed and gazed up at Haruka with a shy smile.

"Have you see Kami-chan?" Usagi asked suddenly.

Haruka's eye snapped up to meet Usagi's. "Kami is here?"

Usagi shrunk under Haruka's intense glare and nodded. "She left over an hour ago. She said she needed to be alone for a while."

Haruka cursed under her breath. "We need to find her before she ruins the fair."

"She was talking with the sun again," Minako argued. "She may be Sailor Sun again."

"We can't risk it," Michiru said. "She is Queen Olivine. We have to find her."

"Find who?"

All five senshi turned to see Kami standing behind them. She was holding an ice cream cone in each hand. She smiled at them and made her way past Haruka and Michiru to the table. She handed a cone to Usagi who cried out in delight and took a large bite. 

"We were going to find you," Michiru said politely. "Usagi-chan was worried."

Kami nodded but said nothing. She stared at the two outer senshi with obvious dislike, and Haruka returned the sentiment.

"Do you want to buy a cookie?" Usagi asked, trying to break the tension.

"Sure, Dumpling," Haruka replied, barely taking her eyes off Kami. "Which ones did you make?"

Usagi proudly pointed to her tray of misshapen and burned cookies. As Haruka was about to reach for one, she noticed Minako and Makoto behind Usagi frantically waving and shaking their heads. Haruka ignored them, paid for the treat, and bit into the cookie.

Usagi watched expectantly as Haruka's face changed from happy to utterly disgusted in three seconds. Minako and Makoto sighed. Michiru giggled behind her hand, and Kami's face remained expressionless.

"It'snot bad, Dumpling," Haruka managed as she swallowed.

"Really?" Usagi asked. "Mako-chan said I put in too much baking soda and Minako-chan thought I baked them too long, but I think they turned out fine."

Haruka smiled painfully. Michiru pulled at her arm.

"Come on," Michiru said. "I think I saw a drinking fountain over there."

Usagi waved as Haruka allowed herself to be led back into the crowd. As they disappeared from view, Ami came running toward them. Behind her was one of the fair's many fortune tellers, masked from head to toe in a long robe and veil.

"Hi, guys!" Ami greeted them. "The fair's a super success, isn't it?"

"It's going great so far," Makoto agreed. "We're selling out fast, though."

"Did Rei-chan come?" Minako asked. "We haven't seen her yet."

The fortune teller slowly walked over to Minako and bowed in greeting.

"You will soon find the one you seek," she said.

Minako gave her a confused look. The fortune teller lifted her veil and winked at Minako.

"Rei-chan!" everyone gasped.

"Grandfather asked me to work the crowd," Rei said. "I'm supposed to spread the word about the new and improved shrine."

"Kami-chan," Ami said. "Do you want to walk around with me for a while?"

Kami looked at Minako, Makoto, and Usagi. They seemed to have everything under control, so Kami accepted. She and Ami left the group to tour the fair while Usagi told Rei about Kami's vision.

From the forest edge, two still forms watched Ami and Kami walk around the fair. The followed the two girls with their eyes everywhere they went. They witnessed Kami's victory at a gaming both were both she and Ami won stuffed animal teddy bears and observed silently as they shared a sundae.

"Nothing," Sailor Uranus said.

"Do you think Usagi was right?" Sailor Neptune asked. "Maybe Kami will once again become Sailor Sun. They said she was a powerful ally."

"And a terrible enemy," Uranus added. "As the Dark Scout, she was nearly invincible."

Neptune fell silent. "I hate to kill her."

Uranus nodded. "In this form, she seems almost human. But we have to remember who she really is. We hesitated when Mistress 9 threatened the world and it nearly cot us everything."

"But the Silence was stopped," Neptune said. "Sailor Moon, in the end, was right."

Uranus clenched her fist. "We can't take that risk again."

Neptune suddenly gasped and turned around. Uranus followed her partner's lead as two figures appeared in front of them. One was the tall, elegant woman with long white hair and icy blue eyes they had faced at the fitness club. The other was a monstrous dog-like creature with sharp fangs, immense claws, and a cruel look in its eyes. Both senshi tensed for a fight.

"I have my orders to kill you both," the woman said. "But I thought we'd play a game. How are you at puzzles?"  
The forest around them thickened and changed until the park and the fair were lost from view. The woman held tightly onto the dog's collar.

"The forest is now a maze," she said. "You have five seconds to run before the dog comes after you. Whoever survives, wins. Of course, if you survive, I'll have to kill you anyway. Have fun!"

She remained motionless for five seconds before disappearing. The dog immediately lunged at Sailor Uranus.

"World Shaking!" Uranus called.

The monster dog easily dodged and dove for the senshi. Uranus jumped clear and both she and Neptune began to run deeper into the forest maze.

Ami and Kami sat down beneath a giant tree that grew in the center of the park. They had spent nearly the entire day visiting the various booths and shops at the fair and now they rested in the shade of the tree. Ami was drinking a soda she had bought and munching on one of Makoto's cookies while Kami watched the crowd move around them as the fair continued. She felt the pull of her home planet begging her to return, but the calm stare of the golden girl in her vision kept compelling her to remain on Earth. Both emotions were equally strong and she felt like she was being torn apart inside.

"Kami-chan?" Ami asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Kami sighed. "Ami-chan, have you ever felt torn between two duties?"

Ami blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Kami licked her lips, careful not to reveal too much. Ami was, after all, her enemy and part of the group that had demolished her home. Kami wondered why she was even confiding in her when they should not even be talking.

"I feel agitated inside," Kami found herself saying. "Like something inside of me is telling me to do something, but something completely different is telling me to do something else."

Ami nodded and leaned back against the tree. She stared up at the leaves high above her and let the peacefulness of the scene overcome her for an instant. Then, she turned back to her friend.

"You need to listen to these two things inside you," Ami advised. "Listen with your heart, not your brain. Follow whichever one seems right."

Kami stared back into the crowd, absorbing Ami's advice. The vision flashed before her again, the dark and evil figure facing off against the pure and good. One spoke of revenge for her destroyed people, the other of forgiveness and truth. Both seemed right to her. She noticed Ami was still watching her and smiled.

"Thank you, Ami-chan," Kami said. "Shall we head back to the others now?"

Ami smiled back and rose to her feet, extending an arm to help Kami rise. The other girl gratefully accepted the hand and the two of them walked back to Makoto's table.

Sailor Neptune ran. A few paces behind her was Sailor Uranus, still grumbling about the beast that chased them. Neptune risked a glance back at their pursuer and saw the salivating dog was right on their heels. They had attempted to stand and fight twice already and both times their attacks had failed. The dog was quick and agile, avoiding their strongest attacks and lunging to destroy them. The forest maze was not helping either; already they had been forced to climb trees or completely turn around to avoid dead ends.

"This is ridiculous," Uranus muttered, coming up next to her partner.

"Shall we stand again?" Neptune asked.

"We can't keep running forever," Uranus said.

Ahead of them, unseen by either, a root was sticking out of the soft ground. Sailor Uranus misplaced her foot, caught it on the root, and fell with a grunt. The dog was on her in an instant and Uranus hastily raised her hands to ward off the razor sharp teeth. Neptune skidded to a halt several steps away and watched in shock as her partner and enemy wrestled. The dog slashed with its claws, catching Uranus across the chest and the senshi responded by hammering the beast in the eye with her fist.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled, aiming carefully.

The dog shot off of Uranus and hit a tree with a painful yelp. Neptune placed herself between the creature and her partner while Uranus gingerly climbed to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked over her shoulder.

"Fine," Uranus grumbled. She inhaled sharply as she tried to place her weight on her injured foot. It refused to hold her and she fell to one knee.

"Uranus!" Neptune gasped, turning to help her.

"The monster!" Uranus barked.

The dog was on its feet and charging to the uninjured senshi. Neptune leapt out of the way with a startled gasp and rolled to her feet. She jumped over the dog and placed herself once more between it and Uranus. Slowly, her eyes never leaving the dog, she drew out her mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" she cried.

The beam struck the dog and knocked it back a few steps. It winced under the attack but managed to fight against it. Neptune stared in disbelief.

"Strong," Uranus remarked.

Neptune went to her side and supported her as she stood, balancing on her good leg. Uranus glared at the creature. It was standing and snarling, waiting for them to make their next move. For now, the trio appeared to be at a stalemate.

Rei hurried over to the table, her face full of alarm. Makoto, Minako, and Usagi had sold nearly all their goodies and were preparing to close up for the day. The chairman had already been around to collect the money they had raised and had thanked them for their time and efforts.

"Rei-chan," Usagi said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I feel an intense evil coming from the forest," Rei said. "We should check it out."

Usagi nodded. "Do you think Haruka-san and Michiru-san were right about Kami-chan?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't know. Kami has been with Ami all day. I saw them a few times together."

As Rei spoke, Ami and Kami came out of the dwindling crowd to join their friends. They both wore smiles, although Kami's expression was more troubled than Ami's.

"There you are," Usagi said happily.

"Sorry," Kami said. "Ami-chan and I were having so much fun, I guess we lost track of time."

"Nearly all your cookies sold, Kami-chan," Makoto called from behind them.

"Really?" Kami said. "That's terrific!"  
Kami went over to examine what was left of the baked goods while Rei and Usagi told Ami about the evil presence in the forest. Ami volunteered to check it out until the others could join her and headed off in the direction Rei pointed.

"I guess we should head home," Usagi said when Kami rejoined them with Makoto and Minako. "We're done here."

"It is getting late," Kami said, "and I didn't make it home last night. I should really get going."

"Go ahead," Minako said. "We'll clean up here."

Kami smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The inner senshi waved as Kami left them, still holding the teddy bear she had won. Once they were out of view, Kami hid behind a tent and disappeared from view. She had unfinished business to attend to.

"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled.

The attack side swiped the dog, but the creature kept coming. Neptune threw herself on top of Uranus and cried out in pain as the dog's claws tore across her back. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" 

The dog was knocked aside by the attack. It snarled and turned to face its newest opponent. Sailor Mercury leapt from the trees to place herself between Neptune and Uranus.

"Sailor Mercury!" Neptune gasped.

"Go away," Uranus hissed. "This is not your fight."

"It is now," Mercury said. "Besides, it looks like you could use my help."

Mercury turned on her visor and scanned the opponent. She frowned and made a few calculations, adjusting her visor for better readouts.

"It doesn't appear to have any weaknesses," she mused.

Uranus gave a sharp laugh.

"But nothing is invulnerable," Mercury concluded. "I just need a few minutes."

"Burning Mandala!"

The dog was surrounded by a circle of flames. From the edge of the forest came the rest of the inner senshi. Sailor Mars looked at the monster distastefully.

"That should give you a few minutes," she said.

Mercury smiled gratefully and began to type into her small computer. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus knelt next to Uranus and Neptune and attempted to bandage some of their wounds. Uranus pushed Jupiter aside roughly.

"Let us help," Jupiter said sternly.

Grudgingly, Uranus allowed Jupiter to help her. "Why do you always have to concern yourselves in other people's fights?"

"It's our fight, too," Venus said from where she was cleaning Neptune's cuts. "We're all senshi."

Neptune smiled in spite of herself and Uranus sighed.

"Got it!" Mercury exclaimed as the flames were dying down. The dog was pacing eagerly in its fiery prison, anxious to get at the fresh meat. 

"Sailor Mon, aim at the back of its neck," Mercury cried as the dog broke free.

"Right," Sailor Moon said. She drew out her scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The dog was struck and disappeared with a howl. In its place appeared the white haired woman. Her blue eyes flashed angrily at the senshi and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You destroyed my favourite pet," she snarled. "You're all going to die for that!"

"Stop!"

The woman turned sharply to yell at the intruder, but the insults died on her lips as she realized who was speaking. She dropped to one knee and bowed to the shadowed figure behind her.

"Mistress Aquis," the shadow said. "That will be enough for now. I will deal with this personally."

"But, Majesty - " Aquis protested.

"That is enough!" the Queen snapped.

Aquis bit her lower lip and bowed stiffly, glaring at the queen. She vanished and the dark Queen stepped out of the shadows.

"Kami!" Sailor Moon gasped.

Queen Olivine stood before them, still holding the teddy bear she had won that afternoon. She smiled cruelly at the gathered assembly of senshi.

"Well, Sailor Moon," Olivine said. "We face each other at last."

Sailor Moon raised her scepter and prepared for a fight. Olivine laughed.

"I don't have time for this," she said. "It's not you I want right now. Surrender Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus and the rest of you are free to go."

The inner senshi placed themselves between the injured outer senshi and the evil queen. They all assumed a fighter's stance. Sailor Jupiter was in front, followed by Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Moon.

"Very well," Olivine said.

The queen dropped the teddy bear and held up her hand, palm up ward. A small, swirling mass appeared. She flung it at the senshi and they struggled to remain upright against the dark winds. One by one they were tossed aside like discarded toys until only Sailor Moon was blocking Olivine's path to Neptune and Uranus.

"Stand aside," Olivine ordered.

"No," Sailor Moon said. "Kami, I won't!"

"Kami is dead," Olivine said emotionlessly. "She died returning to her home in North America. I only used her form to get close to you."

Sailor Moon blinked in shock. "No"

"Stand aside!" Olivine repeated.

Sailor Moon raised her scepter again. "I don't believe you. Kami is alive. I saw her today, the Kami I knew before you and the Dark Scout. She exists and I won't let you destroy her."

Olivine watched with a bemused expression. "You are not strong enough to defeat me."

"Not alone," Sailor Moon agreed, "but I'm not alone."

Around them, the Sailor Senshi, including Neptune and Uranus, had risen to their feet and were surrounding Olivine. They joined hands, locking the dark queen in the centre of the circle.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

Olivine looked around her in alarm. Her eyes were wide with fear and hate as she stared at Sailor Moon.

"You destroyed my home," Olivine growled. "I will have my revenge."

Sailor Moon returned the glare. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack struck Olivine, charged by the powers of the other senshi. The dark queen screamed and for her, time stood still. Light flashed around her and she found herself facing the golden girl from her vision. The girl stretched out a hand and placed the tips of her fingers gently on Olivine's forehead. The dark queen's eyes widened as she saw the truth at last.

_The plane soared high through the air on the long flight from Japan to Vancouver, British Columbia. Kami watched the clouds out of the window as the island she had called home for several months disappeared. She regretted not meeting any new friends, but knew if she had the pain of leaving would have been greater. _

Beside her sat her mother, reading a magazine. The divorce between her parents had been long and messy and her mother's sudden decision to return back to America had been unexpected. Still, Kami was happy to be going home.

Something by her feet glimmered and Kami bent down to retrieve it. It was a small, silver sun shaped ring and Kami quickly slipped it on her finger to see if it fit. Seconds later, the plane began to shake and plummet from the sky. Reports said all aboard were killed when it sunk in the ocean, but Kami had been spared. The warm and comforting darkness within the ring had saved her and had explained her true past. 

Queen Olivine returned to the present. The senshi around her were weakening and she saw the determination in Sailor Moon's eyes. With a cry of anger and despair, Olivine disappeared back to her planet. All that remained was the small teddy bear.

Hours later, the senshi were sitting in Rei's room at the shrine. The entire building still smelled like new wood and paint, but the group did their best to ignore it and talk about the most recent turn of events.

"She must be destroyed," Haruka said with a wince as Michiru adjusted the bandage on her swollen ankle.

"We almost had her," Usagi said quietly. "She was almost cured."

"You can't save everyone," Michiru told the girl. "Kami is far too dangerous to leave alive.

"Maybe she was weakened by the attack," Minako suggested hopefully. "Maybe another blow will turn her back into Kami for good."

"Ami-chan," Makoto said, "did you figure out where she disappeared to?"

Ami shook her head. "She left too quickly and the power was too weak. I need to get a stronger reading."

The group fell silent, each lost in her own thought. Usagi clenched her hand in determination. Somehow Kami would be returned to them. Sailor Sun was far too powerful to simply kill.

"I still think we should destroy her," Haruka muttered.

"Isn't that what you said about Sailor Saturn?" Minako asked.

"And didn't she end up destroying the Silence?" Rei added.

Haruka clamped her mouth shut, but fixed an angry glare at the two girls.

"Whatever we do," Michiru said, "we need to act quickly. Countless lives are at stake."

Queen Olivine paced back and forth in front of her throne. Try as she might, she could not dismiss the image of the golden girl from her mind. Could it be that she was not a queen after all? Her planet, the reason she struggled against the Earth, was not hers? Doubts clouded her mind and she began to wonder just who she was and what she was doing.


	6. Seeds of Doubt

SEEDS OF DOUBT

Olivine sat on her throne, staring through the windows of her palace. Beyond the glass were the ruins of her world. Millions had died in the unexpected attack launched by the Moon Kingdom, lead by the sailor senshi and the Moon Princess.

Or had they?

The golden girl from her vision still haunted her dreams, and now even her reality. Olivine saw her standing clearly in the hall, her features completely indistinguishable in the intense light except her eyes and a strange symbol on her forehead. The eyes seemed to beg her to remember something she could not. Olivine closed her eyes and shook her head to dismiss the image. When she opened them again, the golden girl was gone.

Still, she found she could not dismiss her doubts as easily. Her time in Japan as Kami, her mother, the plane crash all seemed so real. The destruction of her world was like a scene from a movie. Was she really a queen? She tried to recall her childhood on this planet and found she could not, yet images of two distinctly different childhoods did come to mind.

In the first, she saw the face of a woman with long silver hair tied in buns and a crescent moon on her forehead. She remembered having a silver ring since birth and later, attending the needs of the princess. The memories were so real and clear that she could smell the scent of the kitchens and recall the touch of the cool stone walls.

Her second childhood was of two loving parents whose romance quickly dissolved into anger and resentment. She remembered fights and yelling followed by a divorce. She saw her father standing at the airport, waving sadly as she and her mother boarded a plane for Japan. She remembered still wearing the silver ring.

The ring on her finger glowed with a warm sensation, not the usual intense burning that occurred when the queen thought about Earth. Olivine's head came up abruptly as a fountain of previously forgotten memories opened before her. She suddenly remembered the time spent with Usagi and the others and the powers that her ring held. She once again felt the darkness of the Dark Scout and the pure light of being Sailor Sun. She knew at last that she was not who she had believed she was, and the thought frightened her.

As she mused to herself, her ring grew cold and lifeless. Unnoticed by the queen, a dark shadow slithered from the silver ring and melted into the shadows behind the throne. It had also felt the queen's sudden recollection and knew the time for change was at hand.

The teddy bear sat on Usagi's desk. Usagi sat in front of it, staring at its smiling face. She wondered what the bear had to be happy about. It was singed and ripped from the recent battle, but it didn't seem to care. It kept on smiling, either thinking of a once happy past or dreaming of a pleasant future. Either way, it was a lot more cheerful than Usagi. All she saw when she looked at the bear was Kami.

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi turned and saw Luna sitting on her bed, looking at her friend with worried eyes. Usagi sighed, not even bothering to try and smile. She could never hide her feelings from Luna.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. "Thinking about Mamoru-san again?"

Usagi's eyes flicked to the picture of herself, Mamoru, and Chibiusa. The thought of him being away from her didn't help her mood.

"No," Usagi admitted. "I'm worried about Kami-chan."

Luna seemed to tense at the mention of the dark queen's name. Usagi picked up the teddy bear and looked at it again.

"She's the enemy, Usagi-chan," Luna reminded her. "I want to save her too, but we have to be ready to - "

"To what?" Usagi demanded, suddenly angry. "Kill her? Does she deserve to die like that, betrayed by her friends?"

"No," Luna said quickly. "Of course not. We just need to be prepared incase we can't stop her. Sacrifices must be made for the good of the planet."

"Sacrifices?" Usagi cried. "So, I shouldn't even try? What if I had given up before? Where would Hotaru-chan be now?"

Luna winced. If Usagi hadn't been so determined to save Hotaru, Sailor Saturn would never have joined the team. The senshi of Destruction had destroyed herself to stop the Silence when no one else had been able to and, as a result, had been reborn as an infant.

"Everyone is always talking about sacrifices," Usagi continued. "No one has to die. No one!"

With that, Usagi ran from her room, tears rolling down her cheeks. Luna started to go after her, but stopped when she heard the door slam. Quickly jumping back onto the bed, Luna watched Usagi take off down the street at a run. The black cat sighed and settled down to wait for her return.

"She just needs a little time," Luna told herself, trying to stop worrying. "She'll be fine."

Nevertheless, Luna couldn't help but glance out the window occasionally, wishing Usagi would come home.

Lord Cano stood before the assembled elementals. The trio of potential allies looked at him suspiciously from where they sat at the long table. Cano, of course, had taken the seat at the head with the white haired Aquis of Water at his left. To his left was the green haired, brown eyed Master of Earth, Gaius and the grey eyed Lady Sylphe of Air. She wore her pale pink hair in a tight bun tied with a blue ribbon and her translucent gown shimmered in the dull light. Master Gaius wore a uniform similar to Cano's with a green stripe running across his collar and down his right arm instead of Cano's yellow one.

"I trust you all know why I called you?" Cano asked.

"No doubt you will remind us," Sylphe said dryly.

Cano weighed her words. There had always been distrust between Sylphe and himself, so winning her to his side would be tricky. Aquis was fiercely loyal to the queen but would side with them if she was outnumbered. Gaius was easily persuaded but tended to remain with Sylphe on most issues. If he won the Lady of Air, he would have them all.

"Queen Olivine is spending far too much time on Earth," Cano continued, ignoring Sylphe. "We all know that when she spends time in her Earth form she grows weak."

"Perhaps we should ask her to remain here," Aquis spoke up.

Cano shot her a dirty look. "Or perhaps we are in need of new leadership."

"And I suppose you are the one to lead us?" Gaius inquired.

Cano put both hands on the table and leaned forward. "The queen is no longer true to our cause. If we wish vengeance against the sailor senshi we must be rid of her."

"Are you suggesting a mutiny?" Aquis gasped. "But she is our queen!"

"She is a fool!" Cano snapped. "What has she done? We send the monsters, we create the plans."

"But it was Olivine who brought us here," Sylphe reminded him. "It was she who saved us when the senshi attacked. It was she who found the senshi's new home."

"She has served her purpose then," Cano countered. "We should be done with her. Her mind has been clouded by the seeds of doubt planted by the senshi."

"We can't!" Aquis protested. "After all she has done?"

"She has been lacking lately," Sylphe agreed.

Cano was surprised at how easily Sylphe agreed with him. He hid his astonishment from the others by keeping his face impassive.

"She is more hesitant in her orders," Gaius added, "and far too eager to spend time away from her planet."

Aquis bit her lip, not liking where this conversation was heading. Cano smiled in triumph and held his hand out in front of the elementals.

"We are together, then? The queen must step down," he said.

Sylphe added her hand to the pile. "I agree."

"As do I," Gaius said, placing his hand on Sylphe's.

All eyes turned to Aquis. She squirmed in her seat, weighing her options.

"I am grateful for our queen's work," Aquis began, "but out planet must come first. I am with you."

She place her hand on Gaius' and Cano smiled at them all.

"Tomorrow, our queen will be queen no longer."

Usagi sat on a bench in the park. Around her were the happy faces of carefree people. Animals played in trees and fields and the lake was dotted with fishing boats and lovers on pleasure cruises. Usagi saw all the beauty but acknowledged none of it. All she could think of was Kami's fate.

Haruka, Michiru, and even Luna had said she had to die. As Olivine or the Dark Scout, she was far too powerful to be left alive. They seemed to forget that as Sailor Sun, she was an important part of the team. They had nearly killed Hotaru for fear of her immense power and now they wanted to repeat their mistake with Kami.

Usagi buried her head in her hands and sighed. What could she do to prevent them from harming her friend? How could she keep Kami safe? The only answer was to restore her to her true form and banish the darkness that controlled her forever. But how?

"What's wrong, kitten?"

Usagi looked up to see Michiru sitting to her right and Haruka to her left. The latter had spoken and was looking at Usagi expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. Everything," Usagi replied. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Come on, Princess," Michiru said. "We can't have you so upset on a beautiful day like today."

Usagi looked back down at her lap. "I can't let you kill Kami," she said softly.

Michiru and Haruka exchanged looks over Usagi's bowed head.

"I know you think she's evil," Usagi continued, "but if you met her before the darkness consumed her, you would try and save her too." Usagi looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "She's a good person."

"If she had a pure heart, she would not become Olivine so easily," Haruka replied.

Usagi stared at the blond girl. Michiru put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"We will try not to harm her," Michiru promised, "but you need to understand, Usagi-chan. She is dangerous, maybe even more dangerous than the Silence was. We can't let you risk the world again for a single life."

"I was right last time," Usagi said.

"But what if you're wrong this time?"

Usagi fell silent again. Haruka forced a smile. "Hey, Dumpling. Don't worry about your friend. We don't want to harm her. Actually, she's kind of cute."

Michiru shot a hard look at Haruka. The blond girl grinned sheepishly and held up her hands against Michiru.

"Not as cute as you, of course," Haruka added hastily. "Although there's something about her that reminds me of you. The two of you could be sisters."

"Not likely," Michiru huffed.

Haruka rose to her feet and Michiru joined her. Usagi watched them, unmoving.

"We will do what we have to do," Haruka said. "Sacrifices must be made. It's inevitable."

Usagi followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight. With a deep sigh, she got back to thinking again.

"Were we too hard?" Michiru asked from where they stood, watching Usagi on the bench.

"We were gentle," Haruka assured her partner. "She is too irresponsible to tempt fate like that."

"She is too kind to be faced with this kind of choice," Michiru argued.

"Sacrifices are inevitable," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded. "Of course they are, but I wasn't the one with the gun to my breast."

The duo said nothing but watched their princess in silence.

"Mistress Aquis!" Olivine called.

Aquis materialized before her and immediately fell into a bow. The dark queen barely seemed to notice as she stared outside the windows at the destroyed world. Aquis straightened, looking at her monarch curiously. For the first time, she began to wonder if Cano was right.

"Aquis," Olivine said at last, "what do you remember about our world?"

Aquis blinked. "It was beautiful, Majesty. We had huge parks where people would play and you would throw the most wonderful balls and parties. The entire kingdom would show up."

"What about my parents?" Olivine asked.

"They were kind and just rulers," Aquis said. "The kingdom prospered under them, as it did under you."

"What were their names?"

Aquis licked her lips. "Pardon, Majesty?"

"My parents," Olivine clarified, looking at Aquis with her dark eyes. "What were the names of my parents?  
Aquis shrugged. "I was so young when they died, Majesty. I didn't know their names."

"Our history never recorded them?" Olivine wondered aloud. "Our history doesn't say anything about the time before I became queen except that the past rulers were kind and just."

"Most of the records were destroyed," Aquis reminded her.

Olivine said nothing. Her doubts were already confirmed. Her eyes wandered back to the destroyed landscape and she wondered what had created this elaborate illusion. Aquis waited expectantly.

"Majesty?" the Mistress of Water said finally.

Olivine turned back. A part of her couldn't shake the feeling of vengeance she felt she deserved.

"Prepare a trap," Olivine ordered, "but I want the senshi alive."

"Alive?" Aquis repeated.

"Do not question me," Olivine snapped. "Go!"

Aquis bowed and disappeared. As she vanished, she realized the queen's voice didn't have the same anger it had once had.

From the shadows, Cano watched.

Cano, Lord of Fire, crept through the silent halls of the palace late that night. The queen was on Earth, sleeping in human form as she did so often. Cano took it as a sign of weakness while the queen explained that she was merely guarding the passage to their planet. A lame excuse, Cano thought.

He entered the throne room and walked purposefully to the throne. The large hall was dark with only the faint light of the distant moon to illuminate the dais on which the throne sat. Cano climbed the three steps to the seat and sat down. From this point, he let his eyes wander the room, imagining it full of adoring courtiers. He smiled to himself, knowing to rule was his destiny.

_Cano_

Cano turned his head left and right, searching for the source of the strange, echoing whisper. The hall remained deserted so the Lord of Fire brushed the sound aside.

_Cano_

This time he was certain he had heard the voice. Descending from the throne, Cano followed the persistent whispering. It lead him behind the dais to a small door he had never seen before. A faint light shone from beneath it. Cautiously, he pushed the door open and ducked through.

The room was larger than he expected. The walls and floor were so black Cano thought he stood at the edge of a giant pit. A thin gray walkway led from the door to a pedestal in the center of the room. Cano followed it until he could make out what rested in the center. It was a black crown encrusted with various gems. Cano blinked in awe at its beauty and reached out to pick it up. The strange whisper stopped him when his fingers were only inches away.

_Do you freely take the crown? _the voice asked in his mind.

"Yes," Cano breathed, unable to tear his eyes from the glittering jewels. His fingers itched to touch them.

_Pick it up,_ the voice told him, _and embrace your destiny._

Cano took the crown and placed it firmly on his head. A strange sensation passed through him, but not an unpleasant one. Cano could feel his strength and power increasing and he clenched his hands into fists. He laughed to himself, softly at first but growing louder as his power grew. Beautiful, pure, blackness flowed through his veins and he knew he could easily take the throne from the weakened queen.

"Now," he said to himself, "we will do this my way."

Cano left the room and the door sealed itself closed behind him. From the shadow of the throne, something began to laugh in a soft, hissing voice.

"Kami-chan!" Usagi cried, banging loudly on the door.

Once the sun had set, Usagi had wandered the streets of Crossroads, her mind still in turmoil. She did not return home where she knew Luna would be worried, but instead went to the home of the one person she hoped could clear up her crisis.

The door opened and Kami appeared, wearing her pyjamas. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and blinked in surprise when she saw Usagi. Part of her was relieved to see her friend, while another part harbored deep suspicions as to why the blond girl was here.

"Usagi-chan," Kami said. "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning!"

"I couldn't sleep," Usagi replied, "and I need to talk to you. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Kami yawned. "Now?"

Usagi nodded. Kami realized she, too, needed to talk with her enemy. The strange memories of a past life as a sailor senshi were still swimming inside her head and she was confused. Perhaps Sailor Moon, who always claimed to be truthful, could help ease her mind.

_But_, Kami cautioned herself, _don't get too close and don't reveal too much. She is still the destroyer of your world._

Kami opened the door wider so Usagi could enter.

"Let me get some clothes on," Kami told her. "Wait here."

Kami disappeared into the dark apartment, leaving Usagi standing beside the open door. Minutes later, Kami reappeared wearing jeans and a large sweatshirt. She opened the door and stood aside so Usagi could leave first. Together they left the sleeping apartment building for the park.

They walked for several minutes in silence, Kami yawning occasionally and Usagi staring at her feet. The park was beautiful in the moonlight, deserted of all life save the plants and the two wandering girls. They past the bench where Usagi had spoken with Haruka and Michiru. Finally the two girls reached the edge of the lake, surrounded by a fence. Usagi leaned over the fence to stare into the calm water and Kami did the same, looking across the water to the opposite shore. Kami turned to Usagi expectantly.

"Well?" she asked. "What did you want to talk about that couldn't wait until morning?"

Usagi didn't move. "Do you remember the first time you moved here?"

"Yeah," Kami replied, returning her gaze to the lake. "We were pretty close friends. Remember our sleepovers?"

Usagi blinked. "Y-Yes."

"That was fun, huh?" Kami said with a smile. "And when we went horseback riding?"

Usagi licked her lips and raised her eyes to stare at the far shore. She didn't say a word as Kami kept reminding her of the good times they had spent together. What worried Usagi was that when Kami had left, she had not remembered the senshi at all. Her memories of Sailor Sun had been completely erased.

"Do you remember Rutile?" Usagi asked quietly.

Kami stopped short, suddenly realizing her mistake. "Yes," she replied. "I know who you are, Sailor Moon."

Usagi looked at her, tears in her eyes. "So, it is true. You are Queen Olivine."

Kami nodded.

"But you were also Sailor Sun," Usagi continued.

Kami looked sharply at Usagi. "I may have been in some other life, but that does not change our positions at all, Sailor Moon. Your planet still must perish."

Usagi stared in horror, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Kami turned back to the lake, trying to ignore the hurt in Usagi's eyes.

"For some strange reason, I am sorry for deceiving you, Usagi," Kami said softly.

"It is because you are weak," a new voice said behind them.

Kami and Usagi both turned to see Cano and the other three elementals. Cano wore a large black crown on his head and was almost glowing with dark energy. Kami stepped forward, her human guise melting into the form of the dark queen.

"Cano," Olivine said.

_I've seen that crown before_, Usagi thought. _It's exactly like the one Prince Rutile wore. I wonder where Cano got it?_

"Your Majesty," Cano said mockingly, "your time has come to an end. Bow before me and I may chose to spare your life."

Olivine drew herself up to her full height. "You stand against your queen? All of you?"

"We do," Sylphe said. Gaius nodded.

Olivine turned. "And you, Aquis?"

The Mistress of Water bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes were teary and she looked very unhappy. "I'm sorry, Majesty," she said softly.

Usagi took advantage of the distraction to sneak away. She hid behind a growth of trees and watched, hoping somehow Kami would walk away from the mutiny unharmed.

"Bow before me," Cano commanded. "Bow to your true King!"

"Never," Olivine spat.

"Then, die."

Cano drew out a large black sword and charged at Olivine. The queen deflected the blow with a hastily raised shield of dark energy. The sword cleaved cleanly through the shield, forcing Olivine to dive clear. Usagi winced in spite of herself. The dark queen quickly turned to face her opponent, forming a ball of black energy in her hands. She hurled it at Cano, but he simply held out his open palm and absorbed the energy into him. Laughing, Cano intensified the ball and shot it back. It struck Olivine full force, throwing her back.

"Your powers are now mine," Cano told her. "The planet itself has forsaken you."

"Stop right there!"

The elementals and their new king turned to see a form silhouetted by the full moon. She stepped into the life, her arms crossed before her and her brow set in determination.

"Even though she is my enemy, I can't let you destroy her," Sailor Moon said. "I am the pretty Sailor suited soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Kill her," Cano ordered.

Sylphe and Gaius turned to meet their newest threat, each smiling in anticipation. Only Aquis hung back, her eyes on the fallen Olivine.

Sylphe blasted Sailor Moon with a gust of air that threw her backwards. She collided with a tree and slid to the ground. Gaius made a motion with his hand and the tree came to life, catching the sailor senshi unaware and holding her in a rib-crunching hug.

"Kami," Sailor Moon called. "You can't fight him like this!"

"How else can I fight him?" Olivine asked angrily, her eyes never leaving Cano. "I'm powerless."

Sailor Moon squeezed an arm free from the tree and took of her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she cried, destroying her prison.

Aquis stepped up and a large tidal wave of water came at Sailor Moon from behind. It swept her under the wave and threw her next to Olivine, at Cano's feet.

"I can restore your true power," Sailor Moon said softly, spitting out water. "Just open your heart."

Olivine laughed bitterly. "I have no true power."

Cano raised his sword high and swung down at the former queen. Olivine calmly closed her eyes, expecting her life to end. Seconds later, no blow came and Olivine opened her eyes.

Sailor Moon stood between her and Cano and was holding the newly crowned king at bay using the power of her Moon Rod. Olivine blinked in surprise and looked up at her saviour.

"You stopped him," she gasped. "Why save the life of your worst enemy?"

"I protect the weak," Sailor Moon replied simply. "And believe me, you're not my worst enemy. You are one of my dearest friends and I'll fight to save you from this strange evil that has warped your mind. All you have to do is trust me."

Olivine rose to her feet, thinking about the words she had just heard. Cano managed to free himself from Sailor Moon's power and was preparing for another strike.

_Trust me._

Olivine's memory brought her back to a time when she herself had uttered those same words to a dear friend.

_"It's just that . . . how do I know that you're really Sailor Sun?" Sailor Moon blurted, then blushed, ashamed of her question._

_Sailor Sun stared for a moment, then laughed. "How do you know? Usagi-chan, it's me, Kami. The Dark Scout doesn't know who you really are. I do. Trust me."_

_Sailor Moon didn't move. "I can't trust you," she said quietly._

_Behind them, the portal flickered. Sailor Sun stepped closer to her friend and looked into her eyes. Sailor Moon squirmed, uncomfortable at being so close to someone who might harm her._

_"Sailor Moon, look deep into your heart. You know that I'm really Sailor Sun, and your friend Kami. Please, I want to go home, but I don't want to leave you here" Sailor Sun said._

Olivine realized she didn't want to be left alone here. She put both her hands to her head and squeezed her temples in confusion. So many memories were rushing through her mind.

She saw her planet destroyed at the hands of Sailor Moon.

She saw those same hands trying desperately to heal her when evil had consumed her totally.

She saw hundreds dying as the sailor senshi blew up buildings.

She saw those same senshi dying to save their princess, sacrificing their lives for another.

Just when she thought she had seen enough to make her head burst, a calming light entered her mind. She looked up and saw the golden girl standing just beyond where Sailor Moon and Cano fought. The girl motioned to Sailor Moon with one hand and smiled slightly. Olivine stared. The girl motioned again, this time stepping forward. Olivine turned and saw a woman drenched in blackness. With a gasp, she recognized the dark woman as herself. She turned once more to the golden girl and took a step toward the light.

Sailor Moon fell. Olivine blinked, realizing the both the golden girl and the evil woman were gone. She ran to Sailor Moon's side and pushed her out of the way before Cano's sword could kill them both.

"Kami-chan," Sailor Moon said in astonishment.

"Please, Usagi-chan," Olivine whispered. "Help me."

Sailor Moon nodded. The elementals were about to launch their next attack when a giant tidal wave followed by a flash earthquake knocked them aside. Sailors Neptune and Uranus landed in front of Sailor Moon and Olivine.

"Glad you found her before we did," Neptune remarked.

"Now, hurry up," Uranus called over her shoulder.

Sailor Moon nodded and led Olivine away from where the outer senshi battled Cano's elementals. Olivine moved a few steps away and waited.

"Will this hurt?" she asked almost shyly.

Sailor Moon couldn't help but be amazed at the difference in Olivine. She smiled. "I don't think so."

She pointed her Moon Rod at Olivine. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The dark queen watched the giant pink heart sail towards her. Fear momentarily clenched her throat, but it disappeared as the attack struck. She was vaguely aware of her ring warming up and of a faint scream echoing through her mind as the ring cooled again. She saw the golden girl's face smiling at her and she realized the face was her own. The darkness melted away from her and she was once again filled with peace and happiness. As the heart passed, she remained motionless for a moment before falling to her knees. She felt weak, but content.

Sailor Moon caught her before she could fully hit the ground. Kami smiled up at her friend.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan," Kami whispered. "I'm whole again."

Sailor Neptune flew past them and slammed into a tree. She stood somewhat shakily and shook her head to clear it. As she ran back to join the battle, she glanced back at Sailor Moon.

"We can't hold them off forever," she said.

Sailor Moon nodded and lead Kami to a park bench where she could rest. Then, she followed Neptune back into the fray.

Kami watched as Uranus faced off against Cano while Neptune dealt with Sylphe and Gaius. Sailor Moon was dodging the water attacks of Aquis. Kami blinked sleepily, feeling strangely numb like she had just woken up after a good nights sleep. She watched as Cano knocked Neptune aside like a rag doll and turned to see Kami defenseless. Cano grinned and left the battle to finish what he had started. Fear slowly worked its way into Kami's brain as she realized what he would do when he reached her.

She leapt from the bench with surprising speed as the black sword chopped it in half. Now full awake and terrified, Kami ran from Cano.

"Kami-chan!" Sailor Moon yelled. "You ring!"

"I-I'm afraid," Kami replied, barely dodging another of Cano's attacks. "What if I become the Dark Scout? Or Olivine?"

Neptune and Uranus exchanged quick, wordless glances. The elementals had slowed in their attacks, watching their king with interest.

"You'll be dead, either way," Neptune reminded her.

Kami fled down the docks until she was trapped on all sides by water. Cano advanced slowly, his sword held before him. The tip glistened in the moonlight and Kami licked her lips nervously.

"Kami-chan!" Sailor Moon cried. "Please!"

Hesitantly, Kami raised her ringed hand over her head. Cano stopped in confusion, wondering what his opponent could possibly do now.

"Solar Ring Power, Make Up!" Kami called.

Cano staggered back as Kami was consumed in a blinding yellow light. When the light died down, Sailor Sun stood before him. He blinked in astonishment, lowering his sword.

"I am Sailor Sun, Guardian of the Eternal Star," Sailor Sun said. "Surrender or be destroyed."

Cano screamed in anger and frustration and raised his sword high to strike Sailor Sun. As he ran, Sailor Sun prepared for her attack.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. Holding up her two hands in a triangle with her thumbs and index fingers touching, she brought them up so her jewel was showing in the middle of her fingers, and opened her eyes.

"Day-Star Solar Ray Charge!" she yelled, sending a beam of pure light energy from her four finger and sun jewel.

The beam hit the sword and shattered it. Cano stopped short. He glared at the newest senshi with pure hatred and disappeared. The other elementals joined him, except one.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune whirled around, preparing to strike against the remaining elemental when Sailor Sun came running over.

"Stop!" she cried.

Aquis walked over to where Sailor Sun stood and looked her up and down in shock.

"Majesty," she gasped. "You're a sailor senshi!"

Sailor Sun nodded. "I am, and Sailor Moon can free you as well. I know you don't like Cano anymore than we do."

Aquis bit her lip. "True, but I have my honour and duty, which you seemed to have forgotten. I am sorry, Majesty, but I will see our mission through to its end. Forgive me."

"Of course," Sailor Sun replied. "I understand, and thank you for everything."

Aquis bowed a final time and disappeared, leaving the senshi alone in the moonlit park. Sailor Moon ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Kami-chan!" she said happily. "I knew you would come back to us."

"Get away from her, Princess," Uranus ordered.

Sailor Moon took a few steps away. Uranus turned on the newest senshi, fists held ready. Sailor Sun blinked in surprise and took a hesitant step back. Sailor Neptune moved behind to block her retreat and also readied herself to fight.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you, Princess," Sailor Neptune said. "She is not what she seems."

Sailor Sun opened her mouth to speak, but Sailor Uranus swung her fist faster. It connected with Sailor Sun's jaw and knocked her back a few paces. Sailor Sun's hand shot up to cradle her injured jaw, the pale light reflecting off her silver ring.

"She has the ring," Uranus said, pointing. "She could return to her evil ways."

"I healed her," Sailor Moon protested. "She's fine."

"I'm not Olivine anymore," Sailor Sun said slowly, wincing after each word. "I don't see how a fight will prove otherwise, but if that is what you wish, I won't stop you."

Sailor Moon stared at her. Uranus smiled and Neptune moved to stand beside her partner.

"You're brave," Uranus admitted, "but we'll see who's smarter."

Sailor Sun didn't reply.

"Stand aside, Princess," Neptune said. "This doesn't concern you."

Uranus charged at Sun and threw out a punch. Sailor Sun was hit in the stomach and exhaled sharply, but did not fall. Instead she raised her arms to block the next few punches. Uranus managed a few weakened hits, but Sailor Sun didn't strike back once.

"Try this," Neptune said. "Deep Submerge!"

The attack sent Sailor Sun sailing through the air. She landed hard on the ground and lay motionless for a few seconds. Sailor Moon began to cry, but resisted the urge to run to her friend's side. Sailor Neptune watched the unmoving form carefully, judging her next attack.

Sailor Sun rose shakily to her feet and turned to stare at the two outer senshi. She put her hands together at the wrists so her fingers were outstretched on either side and extended her arms straight out in front of her, pointing them at the outer senshi.

"You leave me no choice," she said apologetically. "Solar Flare Sprout!"

The tongue of flames hit Uranus and Neptune and they held up their arms to shield their faces. When the flames died down, they were both on their knees. Sailor Sun moved to stand over them.

"Finish us, dark queen," Uranus hissed.

Sailor Sun raised her ringed hand into the air. "Solar Recharge Radiation!"

A pale, sparkling, yellow light fell from the sky and bathed the two injured senshi in warmth. Immediately, they felt their strength become restored and their wounds disappear. They rose to their feet, eyes wide.

"You may not trust me," Sailor Sun told them, "but I am part of the senshi team. I may be caught between two sides, but I'm not completely evil. I battle my dark nature every day and it only gets the best of me when I'm weak. Being Sailor Sun gives me strength. You can either accept me as I am, or ignore me, but please no more fighting."

Sailor Sun turned and left the three astonished senshi standing in the park. Sailor Moon ran to catch up with her friend.

"Wait!" she called. Sailor Sun slowed and turned. "Where are you going?"

Sailor Sun shrugged. "I have no home anymore. I'm not even sure where my home truly was."

"Stay with me," Sailor Moon invited. "Cano won't find you there, and your home is Earth."

Sailor Sun smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. For everything."

As they walked away, Sailor Moon glanced over her shoulder to see if Uranus and Neptune were following, but they were gone.

"So, the eleventh sailor senshi has come," Sailor Neptune remarked. "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Uranus replied. "She has proven herself for now."

"But if she ever becomes the dark queen again?" Neptune asked.

"We'll have no choice," Uranus answered, her eyes hard. "Sacrifices must be made. That's the way of things."

The outer senshi watched the newest member leave and noticed her shadow seemed longer than her companions.

a href="http://www.angelfire.com/ut/sailorsun/solarshadow.html"Back to my fanfiction page/a


	7. When You Wish Upon A Star...

WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR

The battle was not going well for the senshi. They had been fighting for quite some time, King Cano leading his elementals in the assault. The eleven senshi, bruised and tired after battling first Aquis then Sylphe, braced themselves against the assault of Gaius. The Master of Earth called to life an army of trees and Cano laughed as his enemies scattered. 

The first wave of trees was destroyed by Sailor Moon, but a few broke free. Sailor Jupiter met one and the resulting battle left the tree demolished and Sailor Jupiter lying unconscious on the ground. 

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, running over to protect her friend from the second onslaught of trees. 

Sailor Mercury followed close behind. Sailor Moon fell to her knees in exhaustion and Sailor Mars went to her. As she ran, another tree solider stepped in front of her and whipped a branch at her. Mars had no time to duck as the branch hit her face with a sickening crack, knocking her out cold. The tree then turned to the weakened Sailor Moon.

"Day Star Solar Ray Charge!" Sailor Sun yelled.

The tree was engulfed in fire and burned to ashes. Sailor Sun lifted Mars and placed her gently under an inanimate tree before going back to help Sailor Moon. Once they were both safely leaning against the tree, Sailor Sun placed herself in front of them to guard against the next wave. Sailors Neptune and Uranus stood in front of the inner senshi, glaring at Cano.

"Three down, five to go," Cano laughed. He turned to Gaius. "Kill them."

The green haired Master of Earth bowed and smiled at his enemies. He pointed at the senshi and the next wave of twenty trees advanced, splitting into three groups. Ten trees headed to Sailors Neptune and Uranus while five went to Sailors Venus and Mercury and five more to Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon could only watch in horror as her friends fought.

Sailor Uranus held her hand up high and stared defiantly at the ten tree warriors.

"World Shaking!" she called.

Three trees fell and were trampled by the rest of the advancing group. One lashed out at Uranus, who ducked and kicked. Her foot hit the hard bark and she inhaled sharply in pain. The tree didn't even flinch.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune cried.

Two more trees disappeared under the tidal wave, leaving only five. They circled the two outer senshi who stood back to back, supporting each other as their energy gave out. Sailor Neptune reached down to squeeze Uranus' hand and Uranus smiled at her partner. Together, they drew out their talismans.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune added.

The five remaining trees were engulfed in an explosion of white energy. Sailor Moon turned her head away against the glare. When she looked back, Neptune had collapsed in exhaustion and Uranus was swaying on her feet. Uranus gave Sailor Moon a weak smile before falling next to her partner.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Neptune!"

A grunt of pain made Sailor Moon turn her attention to Venus and Mercury. They stood back to back with the unconscious form of Jupiter between them as the five trees had them surrounded. At once, the trees swarmed them and both senshi disappeared under a flurry of branches and leaves. Sailor Moon watched in fear, desperately willing her body to get up and help them. 

"Crescent Beam Shower!" 

The five trees flew backwards and lay still as Sailor Venus' power exploded from the center of their swarm. Mercury lay still, half on top of Jupiter with one arm thrown over Jupiter to protect her. Venus knelt beside her friends for a split second before her eyes rolled into her head and she fell over sideways.

"Mercury!" Moon called. "Venus! Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mars asked numbly, coming half-awake. 

"They're gone," Moon said softly.

"I'm here," Mars told her, blinking against the pain in her head. "I'll stop them."

Sailor Moon put her hand on Mars' shoulder as the girl tried to stand. Mars winced in pain and sank back down, drifting in and out of consciousness. Sailor Moon turned her attention to the last five trees and Sailor Sun.

The trees were attacking in a cluster and Sailor Sun was doing her best to defend herself against them. She dodged their swipes, receiving mild blows. Sailor Moon winced every time her friend was struck. Finally Sailor Sun paused and pointed her ringed hand at the trees.

"Solar Sun Spot!" Sailor Sun cried.

Images of Sailor Sun surrounded the five trees. They turned around in confusion, wondering which one was real. Two trees struck images and were incinerated by a flash of fire. The remaining three trees chose more carefully, but two more were destroyed.

"Let me help," Mars said.

"Not a chance," Moon told her firmly. "You'd be more likely to fry Sailor Sun than the trees."

Mars muttered something angrily and dozed off again. Sailor Moon turned back to the multiple images of Sailor Sun in time to see the last tree chose. It thrust a branch into the midsection of a Sailor Sun and time seemed to freeze.

The images of the yellow senshi disappeared leaving the real one standing in shock, staring at the brown branch that protruded from her stomach. The tree withdrew the branch and Sailor Sun fell. Master Gaius waved his hand at the tree and it planted its roots, one branch still red from Sailor Sun's blood.

"Kami-chan!" Moon yelled. "No!"

King Cano, Gaius, and Sylphe advanced, walking slowly between the groups of unconscious senshi. They halted in front of Sailor Moon. She struggled to her feet, holding her rod at the ready. Cano laughed.

"Don't be foolish," he said. "We both know that if you use that, you'll die."

"Sacrifices must be made," Sailor Moon told him.

Cano clucked his tongue against the top of his mouth and shook one finger in front of Sailor Moon's face.

"Why kill yourself and spoil my fun?" he asked.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and thought about her friends. She hated that they would die because of her. She wanted to somehow spare them that cruel fate.

_I wish I never was Sailor Moon_ she thought.

From behind a nearby tree, a figure bathed in shadow heard Sailor Moon's thought. It vanished without a trace.

At the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto stood guard like she had for over a millennia. Mists swirled around her feet and she could tell by their slight shift that someone else had entered her realm. She held her staff more tightly, the garnet orb talisman on the top glowing in anticipation.

"None shall pass through the Gates of Time," Pluto announced.

The mist swirled again. Pluto's eyes searched for the intruder.

"I do not wish to pass through," a voice told her.

Pluto blinked in confusion. She could not see the person who had appeared uninvited. 

"Why are you here?" Pluto asked.

Instead of an answer, a sphere of black energy engulfed her. Pluto gasped and tried to break free but nothing happened.

"Dead Scream," she said.

The power of the garnet orb was absorbed into the sphere. Through the hazy blackness, Pluto saw a shadowy figure pulling the orb deeper into the mists.

The Gates of Time stood undefended.

Usagi woke up with a muffled scream and sat up. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding in her chest. She blinked in confusion and looked around. She was in her bed, in her room. Soft sunlight was pouring through her window and she could hear her mother in the kitchen below. Usagi exhaled. It appeared as if the battle last night had been just a dream, although Usagi knew it wasn't.

Usagi got out of bed and dressed in a pink jumper. How had she been spared? Had Tuxedo Mask saved her? Had Sailor Mars? Usagi slipped her transformation broach into her pocket and looked around for the one person who could answer some of her questions.

"Luna?" Usagi called, looking under her bed. "Where are you?"

The black cat didn't show herself. Usagi shrugged, assuming the cat was already downstairs eating breakfast. She headed to the kitchen herself.

Shingo was watching cartoons as Usagi headed through the family room on her way to the kitchen. Usagi paused to watch for a minute.

"Hey, sit down," Shingo invited. "The show just started."

"Have you seen Luna?" Usagi asked.

"Who?" Shingo said, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Our cat," Usagi explained. "Black with a crescent moon on her forehead?"

Shingo shuddered. "I hate cats and that one sounds particularly ugly."

Usagi sighed and headed into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking breakfast while her father read the paper. Usagi looked around for Luna but couldn't find a trace of her.

"Hey Mom," Usagi said, "have you seen Luna?"

"Who's that, dear?" her mother asked. "One of your friends?"

"You should invite her over for dinner," her father added. "We like to meet your friends, Usagi."

Usagi shook her head. "No! Luna is our cat!"

"We don't have a cat," her father said. "Shingo hates them."

"Are you okay, dear?" her mother asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," Usagi muttered, sitting down to eat.

Usagi wolfed down her food to the amazement of her family. They watched her with wide eyes as she downed her juice and leapt to her feet. 

"Bye! I'm going to see Rei!" Usagi called as she ran out the door.

Her parents watched her go then exchanged confused looks.

"Who's Rei?" her mother asked.

Usagi ran to the Shrine, eager to see Rei. She hoped that since she had been spared Cano's killing blow, maybe the same thing happened to Rei. Usagi slowed to a halt as an unpleasant thought struck her. What if Rei hadn't been spared? What if whoever had rescued Usagi had been too late for her friends? Tears came to her eyes as she once again saw Sailor Sun being stabbed by the tree. She shook her head to clear the image and was quickly brought back to reality as a familiar face appeared on a television screen on display in a store. 

Usagi turned to watch and gasped. It was Queen Beryl! She was saying something but the sound on the display televisions was turned down so Usagi couldn't tell what it was. A hundred more questions came into Usagi's already crowded mind. What was Beryl doing alive? What was she doing on television? Usagi began to run again and this time she didn't stop until she was at the stairs leading up to the shrine.

Usagi saw Rei sweeping the path that lead to the shrine. Her two crows, Phobos and Eros(?) were pecking at the seeds Rei swept aside. They looked up and cawed sharply as Usagi approached. Rei turned as well and Usagi ran to embrace her friend.

"Welcome to the – " Rei began. Usagi had her in a tight hug before she could finish her sentence.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're safe!"

Rei gently pried herself loose. "Who are you?" 

Usagi blinked. "It's me, Usagi. Don't you remember me?"

"I'm afraid you must have me confused with someone else," Rei said with a sad smile. "I've never met you before."

Usagi stared in shock. She slowly realized that the shrine was different – it was the old shrine, before Cano had burned it down. Shock slowly faded to horror as Rei continued to watch Usagi. 

"Are you all right?" Rei asked at last. 

"Fine," Usagi muttered. 

Rei eyed her warily and went back to work. Usagi turned slowly and was about to leave when another familiar form came running up the steps, directly to Rei.

"Ami-chan," Usagi whispered as the blue haired girl ran right past her.

"Rei-chan," Ami said. "We have trouble downtown."

"Shhh!" Rei hissed, gesturing with her head to where Usagi stood. 

Ami turned around and smiled at the other girl. "Hi! I'm Mizuno Ami. How do you do?"  
"You don't know me either?" Usagi asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Ami looked ashamed. "Wait! I do know you. You go to my school. You're friends with Naru and Umino, right?"

"Yeah," Usagi said, "right."

Rei grabbed Ami's arm and lead her toward the stairs.

"It was nice to meet you, Usagi," Rei called. "Come visit again!"

Usagi watched as her two closest friends left her behind. Suddenly, she drew herself up and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she told herself. "So no one knows you. You still have your broach and you can still help them. Maybe it will jog their memories."

With that, Usagi left the shrine to follow Rei and Ami.

Rei and Ami headed into a deserted area of downtown Crossroads. Usagi was amazed at how her town had changed. The area they had just entered was once the most prosperous district, full of shops and restaurants. This place was a desolate waste, with only tattered signs to remind people of its former glory. Usagi ducked between two buildings as Rei and Ami stopped and looked around. Ahead were five forms dodging the attacks of a large half crab, half-human monster. 

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami cried.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" Rei echoed.

The two senshi ran to join the fight. Usagi snuck closer, hiding behind an abandoned car. From her vantage point, she could see Sailors Venus and Jupiter clearly while Neptune and Uranus fought on the other side. Leading them was a tall figure wearing black armor and a red cape. Usagi gasped as she made out his features. It was Mamoru!

Mars and Mercury headed into battle and Usagi settled in to watch her friends at work. Usagi immediately noticed how weak and uncoordinated their attacks were. The monster barely felt the damage being done to it as the senshi hammered away on all sides. Mamoru as Prince Endymion shouted orders, trying to organize the senshi. Usagi almost felt ashamed to be a senshi as blow after blow missed the crab. Finally, Sailor Uranus managed to get in a luck shot and the creature was destroyed. 

"All okay?" Endymion called.

The senshi muttered answers, indicating they were at least alive if not okay. A black tear appeared above their heads and a figure materialized. Usagi bit her lip to keep from crying out loud.

"Well," the Dark Scout said. "Here we are again. Are you ready to join the winning side?"

Endymion glared at her defiantly. The Dark Scout slowly lowered herself until she was standing on the ground.

"Queen Beryl's offer still stands, Prince Endymion," the Dark Scout told him. "If you join her now, your precious senshi won't be killed."

"Never," Endymion snapped. "Earth is ours."

"Earth was yours," the Dark Scout corrected. "Any hope you had of reclaiming it died a long time ago, with your Princess."

Usagi blinked. _I'm dead?_ she wondered.

Endymion drew his sword and pointed it at the Dark Scout. She laughed at him and rose back into the air.

"Another time, Earth Prince," she promised and disappeared.

The senshi gathered together around Endymion. From a side alley, two cats joined them. Usagi smiled, happy to see Luna was safe. 

"We'll get her," Mars told Endymion. 

The Prince said nothing. Sailor Neptune looked up sharply, her eyes scanning the area. Usagi ducked down farther behind the car, hoping she wasn't seen. When she looked back, Neptune was still in the circle of senshi, but Uranus was gone.

"What's our next move?" Jupiter asked.

Luna sighed. "I hate to admit it, but without the Princess, I don't know if we have a next move."

"Maybe she was lying," Mercury suggested. "Just telling us the Princess was dead so we'd lose hope."

Endymion shook his head. "She's gone. I can feel it."

"And the Crystal still hasn't formed," Artemis added.

Usagi fished around in her pocket and drew out her broach after hearing Artemis' comment. With trembling fingers, she opened it to find the Imperial Silver Crystal gone.

"I don't understand it," Luna said in frustration. "The Crystal should have appeared by now."

Usagi wanted to run to the cat and tell her everything would be fine. She wanted to be able to join the discussion. As she turned back to watch some more, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw the angry face of Sailor Uranus and knew that least one of her wishes would come true.

Uranus threw her roughly into the circle of assembled senshi. She cried out as she hit the asphalt and unsteadily rose to her feet.

"Who are you?" Endymion demanded.

Usagi's heart broke as she heard her beloved say those words.

"Tsukino Usagi," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" Neptune asked.

"Usagi!" Mars gasped.

"You know her?" Venus wondered, turning to Mars.

"She visited me at the shrine today," Mars said. "She was convinced she knew me."

"I do know you, Rei-chan," Usagi said. "I know all of you!"

The senshi gasped. Endymion grabbed her arm roughly, nearly lifting her off the ground.

"Are you a Negaverse spy?" he demanded. "What do you want!"

Usagi cried out in pain as Endymion squeezed her arm.

"You're hurting her!" Jupiter cried. "Let her go!"

"I'm not a spy!" Usagi said. "I'm Sailor Moon."

Endymion let her go as the other senshi stared at her in shock. Finally, Uranus started to laugh.

"The Moon Kingdom didn't have a senshi guardian," Endymion told Usagi. "There is no Sailor Moon."

Usagi took her transformation broach out of her pocket and show it to him. He took it from her and put it on the ground so Luna and Artemis could look. 

"It does look like a transformation devise," Luna said. "And it has the crescent moon on it, like the Royal House of the Moon."

"Where did you get it?" Endymion yelled.

Usagi snatched it up, tears brimming in her eyes. "It's mine! Luna gave it to me."

All eyes turned to the black cat. She shook her head. "I admit I searched for a long time for the Moon Princess, hoping to give her a broach like that, but I never found her."

Endymion sighed. "So, what do we do with her?"

"She knows too much," Uranus said.

"We can't just let her walk around, free to tell whoever she wants about us," Jupiter agreed.

"We can't lock her up," Venus protested.

"I'll look after her," Luna volunteered. "Leave it to me."

The senshi agreed reluctantly. Luna left the circle and looked back at Usagi.

"Come on, Tsukino Usagi," she said. 

"Just Usagi, please," the girl replied, following the cat.

Luna rode on Usagi's shoulder, like in old times. Usagi nearly forgot that she was no longer a senshi as she walked the familiar route home. There were images of Queen Beryl everywhere that she had not noticed on her frantic dash to the shrine. Every television had her picture on it and radios were airing commercials telling everyone how great she was. 

"Luna," Usagi whispered, "why are there images of Queen Beryl everywhere?"

The cat looked at her strangely. "When the mission to find the Moon Princess failed, we were powerless to stop her assault. She and her generals took over the planet, staring with Tokyo."

The cat gestured behind them to a dark building rising above the skyline.

"That's her castle," Luna said.

Usagi stared at its imposing black walls. A crackle of black lightning seemed to leap from tower to tower.

"It's protected by a thick shield of Negaverse energy," Luna continued. "We haven't been able to figure out a way through it."

"Didn't the Earth fight back against the assault?" Usagi asked.

"Of course they did," Luna replied, "but most of the Earth's armies were too busy fighting with each other to put up much of a resistance. Endymion faced Beryl, but she sent the Dark Scout against him. He barely escaped with his life."

"All because the Moon Princess never appeared," Usagi mused. 

They continued walking in silence for a while until they left the downtown behind and were rounding the corner to Usagi's house.

"Where are you from?" Luna asked suddenly. "You can't be from here and not know about all this."

"I'm not sure," Usagi replied. "Maybe I'm from a different time. None of this happened in my world."

"Really?" Luna asked. "It must be peaceful there."

Usagi nodded, only half listening. "What about the senshi?" she asked. "Don't the people fight with them?"

Luna sighed. "Most of the people are too afraid of Queen Beryl to try and stop her. The senshi are mostly made fun of for even trying. That's why we have to protect ourselves so much."

"That would explain Haruka's reaction when I told her I knew about her," Usagi agreed. "Still, I wish I could do something."

"Just stay out of our way and keep quiet," Luna advised. "That way none of us will be killed."

Usagi said nothing, but entered her house and quickly went upstairs to hide Luna from her family. It had taken her forever to get them to accept her the first time and she wasn't planning on staying in this time long enough to do it again.

The next morning, Luna brought Usagi to the shrine for the senshi meeting. They left early in the morning, taking the long route there so they wouldn't attract any attention. Finally, they made it to the shrine. Rei was outside to greet them.

"Welcome to the Shrine," she said with a bow. "Prayer groups are inside."

Usagi thanked her and went into the building. She made her way to Rei's bedroom where the other senshi were already gathered. A few minutes later, Rei appeared.

"What's she doing here?" Haruka demanded.

"I couldn't leave her alone," Luna replied. 

"She's harmless," Rei said. "Relax a bit."

"Do that," Michiru said, "and we'll all be dead. We can't afford to lower our guard even for an instant."

Usagi said nothing but sat in the corner. Mamoru glared at her with mistrust and Usagi nearly broke into tears. It was tearing her apart inside to have him dislike her after all the time they'd spent together.

"Why doesn't Artemis show her around the shrine?" Minako suggested.

"Why me?" the white cat protested.

Usagi felt even more hurt by that innocent remark.

"Go on," Ami said. "If you need us, just yell."

Artemis headed for the door, grumbling under his breath. Usagi took one more look at the assembly of friends she was being forced to leave and followed him. The door slid shut behind her.

"Well," Artemis asked, "what do you want to see?"

Usagi looked down at the cat. "The Rainbow Crystals."

Usagi pushed the large cabinet to one side and peered through the small door. Artemis stood nervously by her side, his eyes going from Usagi to the door. Carefully, Usagi stepped through.

"If Endymion finds out I let you in here," Artemis began.

"Come on, scaredy cat," Usagi called. "I won't tell him."

"You better not," Artemis replied. "He'd skin me alive."

The room hidden behind the cabinet was small but tall enough for Usagi to stand. She looked around until her eyes rested on a small pillow in the back of the room. On the pillow were seven shining crystals, each a different colour. Usagi stepped forward for a closer look.

"Don't touch them!" Artemis warned.

Usagi obediently put her hands by her sides, but her eyes continued to gaze at them. She could faintly see the black Shadow Warriors imprisoned within and remembered when each of her friends had sacrificed themselves to destroy the Shadows. A tear came to her eye and fell from her cheek to the pillow. 

The Crystals began to glow in response.

Usagi remembered how they had formed the first time, when one of her tears had joined them together to form the Imperial Silver Crystal. She suddenly realized what needed to be done.

_Not yet,_ she thought to the Rainbow Crystals. _Very soon._

Usagi turned to leave the room. Artemis stood at the doorway, waiting. As Usagi past him, he wondered if the glow he had seen had been from the crystals or just his imagination.

Usagi and Luna left a short while after she and Artemis returned. Rei asked politely how she had enjoyed the tour and Usagi and replied enthusiastically that she had enjoyed it immensely. Artemis remained silent. After the other senshi had left, Mamoru was walking down the steps to catch the bus back to his apartment when Artemis came out of the bushes in front of him. Mamoru stopped.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Minako-chan?" he asked with a smile.

"I had to speak with you alone, Endymion-sama," Artemis replied.

Mamoru tensed at the use of his formal name and knelt to speak quietly with the white cat. "What is it?"

"That girl," Artemis began, "Tsukino Usagi. I – well, I took her to see the Rainbow Crystals."

"You did WHAT?" Mamoru exclaimed. "What if she does work for the Negaverse?"

Artemis shook his head. "I'm convinced she doesn't. The crystals reacted to her. They began to glow. Maybe she is a senshi."

Mamoru shook his head. "She's too weak to be a senshi, and you shouldn't have taken her to see the crystals. I don't want her anywhere near us ever again. Understand?"

Artemis nodded. 

"Go tell Luna to go home," Mamoru continued.

"But what if she talks?" Artemis asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She knows where the crystals are. If she wants to talk, I don't think Luna could stop her anymore," Mamoru told him.

Artemis nodded, feeling foolish for what he had done. Mamoru stood and walked away, leaving the white cat to find Luna and tell her everything. Once Artemis was gone from view, Mamoru doubled back and ran up the stairs to the shrine.

Luna left Usagi sitting on a park bench when she saw Artemis frantically signaling her to come over. Minutes later, the black cat returned to her ward with a sad look on her face. She jumped onto the bench and sat next to Usagi.

"Luna," the girl asked, "what's wrong?"

"Mamoru-san has told me to leave you alone," Luna replied. "Now that you know where the Rainbow Crystals are, it doesn't matter if you tell anyone."

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything," Usagi protested.

Luna looked up at her and said the nicest thing Usagi had heard since ending up in this strange time. "I believe you."

Luna jumped to the ground again. "Mamoru-san also wants you to stay away from the senshi. All of them."

"How can I, with so much at stake?" Usagi asked. "I want to help."

"The only way you can help," Luna replied, "is to steer clear of us. Pretend you never knew us. Go back to your life."

The black cat disappeared into some foliage, leaving Usagi alone again.

Usagi hid in the trees outside the Shrine. She had seen several of the senshi enter the building and was determined to help them – whether they wanted it or not. She hated this time, being normal and forced to live under the thumb of Queen Beryl. She wanted her old life back, but she couldn't figure out how to return. But she did know how to help.

Hours later, the senshi left the Shrine in small groups. Usagi watched them go, first Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, and Minako followed a few minutes later by Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Luna, and Artemis. Careful not to be seen, Usagi walked a safe distance behind them until she realized where they were headed. 

Only a short, thin alley stood between the senshi and the gates of Queen Beryl's castle. Usagi watched the team transform and Endymion led the assault on the gates. Black lightning cracked on the ground, narrowly missing the advancing senshi. Usagi could almost see the two-foot thick shield surrounding the black stone walls.

__

"It's protected by a thick shield of Negaverse energy," Luna had told her. "We haven't been able to figure out a way through it."

The black cat's words came to her unbidden as the senshi lined up to charge the gate. From the deep shadows, several sets of yellow eyes blinked to life. Usagi saw them, but she wondered if the senshi were as perceptive.

The shadows advanced, moving quickly through a small opening in the shield to meet the senshi. Usagi guessed there were at least fifty of them and she knew her friends wouldn't be able to win this fight. 

Endymion charged, his silver sword held high. With three easy sweeps, he destroyed five of the advancing shadows. The senshi scattered and prepared to battle the remaining forty-five. Usagi clenched her broach, wishing that she could transform and help. 

The ground shook and several warriors were swallowed in the blast. Usagi wondered why the two outer senshi didn't use their talismans, then realized that they probably hadn't discovered them yet. The threat of Queen Beryl had been enough to wake them and persuade them to join the fight. 

_That means the Silence never happened,_ Usagi thought. _And if that didn't happen, Sailor Saturn was never saved from her fate as Mistress 9. _

Endymion was surrounded on all sides by the shadows. He was so close to Usagi's hiding spot that she crouched down lower to make sure she wasn't seen. The other senshi, too preoccupied in their own battles, didn't even notice their prince was in trouble. Usagi bit her lip, wondering how her darling Mamo-chan could be spared.

As four warriors held him down, a fifth wrestled the prince's sword from his hands and held it over its head. A wicked glint came to the shadow's yellow eye as he prepared to end the fight with one quick blow. Endymion's eyes were wide with fear, but his expression remained hard and brave. Usagi desperately wanted to turn away, to not witness the death of her beloved, but found she couldn't tear her eyes off him. 

The sword started coming down.

Usagi screamed and rushed through the fray to Endymion. She threw herself over him, much to his surprise. The sword continued its descent and tears streamed down Usagi's face, landing on Endymion's chest.

Suddenly, a white light enveloped them, instantly destroying the shadow warriors. The senshi stared in shock as the seven Rainbow Crystals flew free of Endymion's belt and hovered in a circle around Usagi. The Earth Prince blinked as he watched the girl he had condemned as a Negaverse spy suddenly transform in front of him. 

A pinkish light tore away Usagi's jumper, replacing it with the flowing white dress of the Moon Princess. A shimmering yellow crescent moon appeared on Usagi's forehead and she held one hand above her head. The Rainbow Crystals all converged on her open palm and melted into the Silver Imperial Crystal.

"I don't believe it," Luna gasped. "Usagi is the Moon Princess!"

"I thought she was dead," Artemis said, tears streaming down his face. 

"Princess Serenity!" Mars said, "and the Imperial Silver Crystal!"

"She's come back to us," Neptune remarked.

"We're saved!" Uranus added.

The light faded and Princess Serenity stood in front of a shocked Prince Endymion, the Silver Crystals cupped in one hand. She smiled at him and he took a hesitant step forward.

"Endymion!" Serenity cried.

The two embraced and it was as if nothing had changed since their final parting on the Moon Kingdom a thousand years before. 

"How?" Endymion asked. "I thought you were dead!"

"Perhaps I was," Serenity replied, "and I am just now reborn."

"We better get out of here," Jupiter said. "Any second now Queen Beryl will come out here with her entire army."

"Then we should spare her the effort and go in to meet her," Serenity said.

"Are you sure?" Venus asked. "You just blasted fifty shadow warriors. Are you strong enough to face Beryl?"

Serenity looked at the faces of her friends. "With all of you near me, there is no way I could fail."

Princess Serenity turned and held up the Silver Crystal. A beam of white light shot out and destroyed the black shield. Holding the Crystal in front of her, the Moon Princess led the way into the castle, followed closely behind by Prince Endymion and the Sailor Senshi.

"They're coming," the Dark Scout remarked.

Queen Beryl nodded, looking into her dark orb. She witnessed the return of the Moon Princess, the same girl she had killed a millennium ago. She smiled to herself. If the Moon Princess were to die again, so quickly after being found, the senshi would lose all hope and would be easily destroyed. The Earth – and Endymion – would be completely hers.

"Go meet them," Beryl commanded. "Make sure the Princess doesn't live to meet me."

The Dark Scout bowed. "Yes, Majesty."

She disappeared and Beryl turned her attention once more to the orb, waiting to see the outcome of the next battle.

The sailor senshi fanned out, checking the area for more shadow monsters. They were in a giant hall, the walls black and unadorned. The floor was sleek and shiny, amplifying the weak light that shone from somewhere in the ceiling. The entire place was eerie and made all the senshi feel uneasy. Endymion kept Serenity close to him, shielding her from possible harm. Serenity looked around, still holding the Crystal in her cupped hand, looking for Beryl.

"Welcome," a sinister voice echoed through the hall.

The senshi froze where they stood, each searching for the source of the sound.

The air directly in front of Endymion and Serenity shimmered and the Dark Scout appeared, floating a few feet above the ground.

"Welcome home, Prince," she said with a slight bow. "Your Queen is waiting."

"Never," Endymion said, gathering Serenity into one arm. 

The Dark Scout noticed the motion and shook her head sadly. She floated gently to the ground and looked the Princess up and down.

"You've found her again, I see," the Dark Scout remarked. "Pity. We'll just have to destroy her again."

Serenity brushed past Endymion to stand before her enemy. "I can help you," she said.

The Dark Scout's face filled with a bemused expression. "You? Help me?"

Serenity held out the Crystal. The Dark Scout took a step backwards as its light intensified, holding up her hands to shield her face. Serenity stepped forward.

"You are not evil," Serenity said. "I know you. I know what you can become."

The Dark Scout floated upwards to be free of the light. "You don't know what you're talking about. I am the Dark Scout, Queen Beryl's general in Tokyo, and I will destroy you!"

She pointed to Serenity and a beam of black energy shot from her finger. Sailor Uranus ran to the Princess and pushed her aside as the beam struck the ground, forming a small crater where Serenity had been standing. Uranus leapt to her feet, placing herself between Serenity and the Dark Scout. The Moon Princess calmly stepped past her protector to face the Dark Scout again.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Serenity called.

A sparkling white light surrounded the Dark Scout and she frantically tried to brush it off. Finally, it engulfed the Dark Scout and she let out a scream of pain and frustration. When the light disappeared, a figure dressed in yellow floated for a split second where the Dark Scout had been before dropping to the ground. Sailor Jupiter raced forward and caught her before she hit.

"Another senshi?" she asked, looking down at the unconscious form.

Jupiter lay her on the ground for the others to see. Endymion went to Serenity, holding her up as her legs gave out. She smiled up at her prince and the two of them went to join the others.

"What planet is she from?" Venus wondered. "Saturn?"

"Maybe Pluto," Mercury added. "I don't think there are any other planets left."

"She is not from a planet," Serenity said. "She is from a star."

"Sailor Star?" Mars said, making a face. 

Serenity shook her head. "Sailor Sun."

The senshi watched as their new member slowly regained consciousness. She looked around at everyone's faces, her eyes finally resting on Serenity's.

"Thank you," she said. "I was trapped in that form for so long, I had forgotten what it felt like to be normal."

"Welcome to the team," Jupiter said, "Sailor Sun."

Neptune held out a hand and Sailor Sun rose to her feet, looking over her uniform. "I'm a senshi?" she asked.

"So much for being normal," Uranus laughed, holding out her hand. "Welcome to the team."

Sailor Sun accepted the offered hand and they shook like friends. Serenity wondered to herself why it wasn't this easy in her own time.

The room spun and Serenity fainted, Endymion catching her just in time. The Crystal fell to the ground to be picked up seconds later by Neptune. 

"Princess!" Uranus gasped.

"Is she hurt?" Mars asked, her eyes filled with worry.  
"I think she's exhausted her power," Endymion replied.

"What about Beryl?" Venus said. "We can't face her alone!"

Sailor Sun stepped forward. "Allow me."

She held her ringed hand over her head. "Solar Recharge Radiation!"

As the pale yellow light descended over the Princess, she moaned slightly and opened her eyes. The senshi breathed a collective sigh of relief. Serenity freed herself from Endymion's embrace and smiled at Sailor Sun. Neptune wordlessly handed back the Crystal.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, let us go win back our world."

"Damn," Beryl said, casting her orb aside.

She stood up from her throne and headed into a back room where only she was permitted to enter. The senshi had discovered the Dark Scout's secret and had healed her. Now she faced the powers of all the senshi, the Moon Princess, and the Solar Senshi. Beryl was not pleased.

"Empress Metallia," Beryl spoke to her mistress, "give me the power to defeat the senshi once and for all!"

Dark Negaverse energy churned within a small globe and a voice rang out through the chamber. "Very well, Beryl, but if you do not succeed –"

The voice left the threat hanging as it infused Queen Beryl with the remaining dark energy. The queen felt herself growing, her power increasing. She smiled.

"Thank you, Empress," Beryl said with a bow. "I shall not lose."

The senshi entered the throne room to find Queen Beryl waiting for them. She smiled calmly as Endymion and Serenity advanced. She held out a beckoning hand.

"Last chance, my prince," Beryl said. "I hate to kill you."

Endymion said nothing. Behind them, the senshi all held hand and knelt on the floor. The Moon Princess and Earth Prince faced the queen expectantly. Beryl's smile faded.

"Fools," she spat. "Die!"

Beryl lashed out at them with all her energy, a massive sphere of blackness moving to engulf the royal couple. Serenity used the power of the Crystal to keep it at bay, but slowly it advanced.

_Please_, she thought to her friends, _lend me your power._

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Solar Ring Power!"

The Moon Princess faced her enemy. Endymion put his hand around hers, lending his strength as well. The Imperial Silver Crystal glowed with new found strength.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serenity cried.

All the light in the room converged on the royal duo in an implosion of power. The black sphere advanced and Beryl laughed to herself, thinking the battle won. Suddenly, the light exploded in a massive sphere of white light. Beryl's eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound came as the white sphere consumed her. Seconds later, it was over and the queen was no more. 

Serenity fell to her knees, her power finally spent. Without another word, she tumbled into a deep sleep.

Usagi opened her eyes to nothingness. She turned her head, looking around and found that she was floating in a gray void. Occasionally, she would see a tiny spark of light flicker around her, but it would last only a second before it was gone. 

She wondered where her friends had gone, whether or not they had been successful in defeating Beryl once more. Had she died in the fight? Was this the after life?

_No_, a voice echoed through the grayness. _You are very much alive, Sailor Moon._

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, speaking to the gray void.

A form materialized in front of her. Usagi gasped in shock. It was Aquis, the white haired Mistress of Water.

"I thought to grant your wish," Aquis explained. "A way of keeping you from us as we exacted our revenge."

"Wish?" Usagi asked. 

Aquis waved her hand. Usagi turned and saw herself, as Sailor Moon, leaning weakly against a tree. The still form of Sailor Sun lay to her left and the unconscious Sailor Mars at her feet. She held the Moon Rod at the ready against King Cano. As he lowered his sword, Sailor Moon closed her eyes.

_I wish I never was Sailor Moon_

The thought echoed through the void. Usagi blinked in surprise.

"The Senshi of Time was more powerful than I thought," Aquis continued. "Before I could safely tuck you away in an alternate future, she broke free. You were already on your way, so she somehow gave you your memories of the past so you could fight with the senshi of whatever time you ended up in."

"What do you want from me now?" Usagi asked.

Aquis smiled wickedly. "I suppose I'll have to get rid of you the old fashioned way."

She shot a bolt of dark power at Usagi. The girl leapt clear, barely avoiding the blow. She grasped her broach only to find the Silver Crystal still missing.

"You're between realities," Aquis told her. "The Crystal doesn't exist here. You're powerless."

A pale purple ball of energy slammed into the Mistress of Water, knocking her aside. A shimmer of light appeared in the grayness and Sailor Pluto stepped through, holding her staff.

"Sailor Moon may be powerless here," Pluto said, "but I am not."

Aquis hissed angrily and shot another ball of energy at the Senshi of Time. Pluto dodged it easily. 

"Dead Scream," Pluto said calmly.

Usagi watched as another attack hit Aquis. She glared angrily at Pluto, but disappeared knowing the battle had been lost. Usagi ran over to where Pluto stood.

"Am I ever glad to see you!" Usagi said. "Thank you."

Pluto smiled. "You are welcome, Princess. Now you see that a world without you is a world of hopelessness. You are very important."

Usagi blushed. "I know that now. I only wanted to save the others."

Pluto nodded wisely. "It may not be too late for them, Usagi-chan."

She pointed her staff at Usagi, the Garnet Orb glowing faintly in the dim light. Usagi smiled and Pluto sent her back to her time. Alone again, Sailor Pluto caused another rip of light to appear and stepped through, returning to her eternal position at the Gates of Time.

Sailor Moon watched her friends drop like flies. She saw Sailor Sun staring at the branch that protruded from her mid section before falling to the ground. 

"Kami-chan!" Sailor Moon yelled. "No!"

King Cano, Gaius, and Sylphe advanced, walking slowly between the groups of unconscious senshi. They halted in front of Sailor Moon. She struggled to her feet, holding her rod at the ready. Cano laughed.

"Don't be foolish," he said. "We both know that if you use that, you'll die."

"Sacrifices must be made," Sailor Moon told him.

Cano clucked his tongue against the top of his mouth and shook one finger in front of Sailor Moon's face.

"Why kill yourself and spoil my fun?" he asked.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and thought about her friends. She hated that they would die because of her. She wanted to somehow spare them that cruel fate.

_I wish _ she thought.

A red rose neatly sliced Cano's sword in two. As the severed blade fell to the ground, Sailor Moon opened her eyes and turned her head. 

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she cried happily.

Her masked and cloaked protector leapt down from a high tree. He opened his cape and a small senshi dressed in pink stepped out.

"And Sailor Chibi Moon!" she exclaimed.

The small pink senshi stepped between Sailor Moon and Cano, pointing her tiny rod at the evil king. Cano smiled in amusement.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon cried.

A fury of small hearts shot out at the king. They were nothing more than pinpricks, but were very annoying.

"Ow!" Cano said, holding up one arm to block the attack. "Stop that!"

Behind him, his elementals exchanged confused looks and disappeared. Cano glared once more at Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and left with them. Sailor Moon gratefully collapsed into Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she said.

He smiled down at her. "I missed you too, Usako."

"Hey!" Chibi Moon cried. "Since when do we have a yellow senshi? She's pretty badly hurt."

Sailor Moon left to join Chibi Moon at Sailor Sun's side. The eleventh senshi was alive, but barely. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse faint.

"Heal her, Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon pleaded.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath. "Help me, Chibiusa."

Together, the two senshi of the Moon held the Imperial Silver Crystal over Sailor Sun. 

"Moon Healing Escalation!" they called as one.

A pale light descended on Sailor Sun and the gaping hole in her middle slowly began to close. As Tuxedo Kamen woke up the other senshi, they made their way to the fallen senshi and lent Sailor Moon their power.

Sailor Sun blinked and opened her eyes. Tears ran down Sailor Moon's face as the yellow senshi sat up, staring in amazement at her healed midsection. Sailor Moon's eyes rolled into her head and she fell forward into Sailor Sun's and Chibi Moon's arms.

Usagi woke up in her bed at home. She sat up, looking around in wonder. Soft sunlight gently floated in through her window and she could hear her mother cooking in the kitchen. 

"Luna?" Usagi called, fear rising into her throat. "Luna!"

The door creaked open and the black cat came in, a smile on her face. "You're awake," she remarked.

Usagi jumped from her bed and enfolded the cat in a huge hug.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said.

"Usagi-chan," Luna gasped, "you're crushing me!"

"Sorry," Usagi said, letting the cat go.

"What's gotten into you?" Luna demanded. 

Usagi smiled. "Let's just say I had a bad dream. Maybe I'll tell you about it some time."

"Usagi!" Chibiusa called from downstairs. "Mom made me pancakes! If you hurry, maybe I'll let you have one!"

"Pancakes?" Usagi exclaimed. 

She took off out of the room, nearly trampling Luna in the process. The cat watched her go, shaking her head in confusion.

"I'll never understand her," Luna said to herself.

The black cat went downstairs to join her family for breakfast.


	8. Song of Trust

SONG OF TRUST

Cano sat on his throne, twirling his crown around one finger. Standing before him were his three elemental nobles. All three were deep in a bow, waiting for him to make his next move. The previous assault on the senshi had failed thanks to the arrival of yet another soldier and the man known as Tuxedo Kamen. Cano sighed in anger and frustration, stopping the spinning crown and jamming it back onto his head. The darkness that had given him the throne whispered soothingly in his ear, making him momentarily forget his wrath.

"Lord Cano," Gaius began.

Cano's green eyes snapped forward, full of anger and the Master of Earth took a step back in fear.

"Forgive me," he muttered, "King Cano, what is the next plan?"

"Do I have to do everything?" Cano asked.

Gaius winced and Sylphe stepped forward, holding her proud chin high.

"Majesty, we know the true identities of the senshi. Why not attack them while they're weak?" she suggested.

"I assume you've already got a plan in mind?" Cano said.

Sylphe opened her hand and a piece of newspaper appeared in it. She held it up so the elementals and the king could see it. It was an advertisement for a charity concert, with Kaiou Michiru on violin with a special mystery guest vocalist.

"Sailor Neptune," Cano hissed.

Sylphe nodded. "We can attack at the concert. The foolish senshi will be surrounded by strangers and unable to transform. Killing her will be easy."

"What about the other senshi?" Aquis asked. "Kaiou Michiru is their friend. Won't they be at the concert too?'

"You and Gaius will block all the exits," Sylphe said. "They won't be able to leave the crowd to transform. We'll get them all at once."

Cano nodded approvingly. "I like it, Sylphe. Get to work."

The Lady of Air bowed and disappeared. Aquis and Gaius were only a split second behind her. Cano leaned back against the throne and gazed out the windows to the devastated world outside. He imagined it rising out of the ashes, triumphant over Earth.

_You are a wise king_, the darkness praised him from within his mind. _A good king. Your kingdom will flourish in a way that will make the Silver Millennium seem like a nightmare. _

"I am a good king," Cano repeated, as if he had thought it up himself. "I will have a grand kingdom, with thousands of admirers once the sailor senshi are dead."

He laughed, and another laugh mixed in with his own, a dark and evil shadow of himself.

*****

Kami woke up and blinked sleepily. She had been living at the Tsukino residence for over a week now, sharing Chibiusa's large room in the attic. The younger girl didn't mind the room mate and the two of them would often stay up late talking. Kami was amazed at how much Chibiusa was like Usagi, almost as if they were more than just cousins.

"Usagi! Kami! Chibiusa!" Usagi's mother called. "Time to eat!"

Kami was out of bed in an instant, surprised to find Chibiusa's bed was already empty and neatly made. Kami winced as she stretched her back and stomach, the area still tender after being stabbed by Gaius' tree warrior. If it hadn't have been for the healing power of the Silver Crystal and the other senshi, Kami would be dead right now. She headed down to eat, meeting Usagi at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan," Kami said cheerfully.

Usagi yawned. "I'm still sleepy."

"That's because you were up all night talking to Mamoru-san," a voice said at her feet.

"Good morning, Luna," Kami said to the black cat.

"Good morning, Kami-chan," Luna replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore," Kami replied, gingerly touching her ribs. "It's getting better, though."

"Come on," Usagi whined, "I'm hungry."

"I thought you were sleepy," Kami teased.

"If you don't come now, I'm not leaving you any!" Chibiusa cried from the kitchen.

The two girls and the black cat raced down the stairs.

*****

After breakfast, Usagi and Chibiusa were watching TV with Shingo while Kami headed upstairs to change. As the show faded into commercials, Usagi turned to call into the kitchen and ask her mother if she could have something for desert.

"Michiru-san!" Chibiusa cried happily.

Usagi's request disappeared and she turned her attention back to the TV. Michiru was in the commercial, standing in front of the concert hall with a microphone in her hand. Usagi could also see Haruka in the background, never far from her partner.

"Please come to the Juuban Concert Hall next weekend at five o'clock," Michiru was saying. "I will be playing a special concert with a mystery guest vocalist. All the money raised will be going to the Children's Hospital in Tokyo."

"Oh, wow!" Usagi said. "A concert! I always forget that Michiru is a big celebrity!"

"Can we go?" Chibiusa asked, her eyes also betraying her excitement.

"Boring," Shingo said with a yawn. Both girls stuck their tongues out at him. 

They began to discuss their plans for the concert, each reminding the other to bring it up at the senshi meeting that afternoon. They were so absorbed in their plans that they barely noticed the time until the clock struck.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Kami wailed, racing down the stairs.

"Someone's been spending too much time with Usagi," Shingo remarked.

"Bye! I'll meet you later at the Shrine!" Kami called to Usagi as she ran out the door.

"Where is she going?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know," Chibiusa said, "but the meeting isn't until this afternoon. I guess she isn't coming back until then."

Luna watched the girl leave with an aching suspicion in her mind. Could Kami be returning to her evil ways?

*****

Michiru paced back and forth in the studio. Her violin lay out of its case on a nearby chair and her music stand stood ready. Haruka watched her walk with an amused expression on her face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked finally. "I would have thought you were used to this by now."

Michiru stopped walking. "A new vocalist," she said. "I'm always nervous meeting them."

"I thought you already knew who it was," Haruka said.

"I heard her sing," Michiru answered, "but that was just a recording. We've only a week before the concert and I'm just meeting her now."

Haruka caught Michiru's arm and drew her into an embrace. "Relax," she whispered into Michiru's hair. "You're great and the singer will be great. Don't worry so much."

Michiru sighed, melting deeper into the embrace. "I just hope she isn't one of those stuck up professionals. They're too hard to work with."

The door opened and the producer walked in. Michiru and Haruka separated after his polite cough and he smiled.

"Your singer is here," he said. "Shall I bring her in?"

Michiru nodded and ran her hands down her dress, smoothing any wrinkles that may have appeared there. The producer opened the door wider and a girl walked in. Haruka gasped.

"You!" she exclaimed. 

*****

Luna sat on Usagi's bed, explaining her fears to the girl. Usagi listened carefully with Chibiusa, not believing anything the cat said.

"I healed her," Usagi told Luna for the millionth time. "She's fine."

"But the darkness could be calling her back," Luna said.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I think we'd know if it did. She probably just had some unfinished business to do."

"Like planning to destroy the Earth?" Luna finished.

Chibiusa blinked in confusion. "Hang on a minute," she interrupted. "First of all, no one has explained to me where she came from in the first place."

"Before you showed up," Usagi began, "Kami moved here from North America. She ended up being Sailor Sun and more powerful than even the Silver Crystal. But, for some reason, she's stuck between good and evil and can switch sides at the drop of a hat."

"So we have to be extra careful dealing with her," Luna added.

Chibiusa nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't we follow her next time she leaves?"

Usagi nodded somewhat sadly. She hated sneaking around her friend like this, but she had to agree with Luna and Chibiusa. They couldn't afford to take chances.

*****

Later that day, Usagi went out shopping with Ami and Minako. They walked down the street, talking happily with each other about all kinds of things. Suddenly, Ami stopped to stare across the street.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, turning around.

"Isn't that Kami-chan sitting with Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Ami asked.

Minako and Usagi both looked where Ami was pointing. In the window of a restaurant they could see Haruka and Michiru with Kami. The three of them were talking amicably, laughing and apparently having a good time. Usagi blinked in confusion.

"That's strange," she remarked. "I thought they hated Kami-chan."

"Should we go ask what's going on?" Minako suggested.

Ami shook her head. "I think we should leave them alone. If they're finally becoming friends, we shouldn't interfere."

"Besides," Usagi added, "I want a new dress for the concert next weekend."

"And I need a new bow for my hair," Minako agreed.

"I saw a book that I would like to buy," Ami said.

The other two girls looked at their friend in surprise. 

"What?" Ami asked innocently.

"Never mind," Usagi sighed. "Let's go."

*****

The next day, Usagi and Chibiusa followed Kami when she left the house. Kami walked slowly, humming to herself. She was smiling and taking her time, obviously not running late as she had been the day before. A block behind her, Usagi and Chibiusa followed.

"Where do you think she's going?" Chibiusa asked.

"I don't know," Usagi replied in a hushed whisper. "If she was evil again, she'd go to her old apartment."

"I hope she's not evil," Chibiusa said with sincerity. "I like talking to her at night."

Kami turned a corner and the two girls ran to catch up. When they looked down the street Kami had just gone down, she was gone.

"Great," Usagi said. "Now what?"

Chibiusa took a few steps down the street, craning her neck over the people to find Kami's familiar brown hair. She saw nothing. With a sigh, she turned back to Usagi.

"Why don't we go home and tell Luna you didn't find anything," Chibiusa suggested. 

"_I_ didn't find anything?" Usagi cried. "What about you?"

"She's your friend," Chibiusa said. 

"She's your friend, too," Usagi yelled, "and maybe you should start taking a bit more responsibility."

"Hey, I'm just a kid!" Chibiusa said, heading back the way they came.

Usagi followed her, still arguing. From the doorway of a restaurant, Kami watched them leave.

*****

The week past quickly, with Usagi and Chibiusa or Luna following Kami daily and none of them figuring out where the girl was going. They would track her to an intersection downtown before losing her. Luna was worried; if Kami turned right at the intersection, she would be headed toward her old apartment. She called an emergency meeting of the senshi, purposely not including Kami.

"What is it, Luna?" Makoto asked from where she sat on the Shrine steps.

"Yeah, it's pretty late at night to be calling a meeting," Rei agreed, suppressing a yawn.

Minako nodded and beside her, Artemis snored. Luna calmly smacked the sleeping cat to wake him up and Artemis leapt in the air in fright. He landed on Chibiusa's head, also waking her up from her dozing state. 

"It is important," Luna said. "Kami may have returned to evil."

The senshi gasped and turned to Usagi for confirmation. Sadly, Usagi nodded. 

"We've been following her all week," Usagi said. "She could be going to her old apartment."

"That is possible," Ami agreed, "but you told me earlier that you have not yet seen her walk in that direction. Maybe she's turning left."

"True," Luna agreed, "but we can't afford to take chances. Be careful around her."

"What about Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Chibiusa asked.

"I don't think we should tell them," Minako said. "Ami, Usagi, and I saw them talking with Kami-chan a few days ago. If we are wrong, we don't want to mess up whatever friendship they may have started."

"I agree with Minako," Ami said. "We should keep this to ourselves."

The other inner senshi nodded in understanding. From the shadowy trees surrounding the shrine, a white-haired figure watched the meeting curiously.

*****

The day of the concert, Kami disappeared before Usagi and Chibiusa woke up. Usagi's mother told the girls that she had left early to do some errands and hadn't even waited for breakfast. 

Usagi was too troubled to eat very much that morning. All she could think about was Kami and Olivine. The darkness had left her for Cano, Usagi was sure of it. She had seen the evil King standing over the dethroned queen, glowing with the dark energy Olivine had once possessed. She had welcomed healing. Then why was she sneaking off all the time?

After the meal, Usagi and Chibiusa headed to the shrine where they were meeting the other senshi before the concert. Michiru had got them all good seats but had refused to tell them who her mystery vocalist was.

"Who do you think the singer is?" Chibiusa asked as they walked.

Usagi shrugged. "Probably someone I've never heard."

"Maybe it's Rei-chan," Chibiusa said. "You told me before she sang at a concert and was really good."

"Rei-chan?" Usagi repeated. "I think she would have told us."

"But it's supposed to be a mystery," Chibiusa protested.

"I don't think Rei-chan could keep her mouth closed, especially at such an important concert," Usagi said.

Chibiusa nodded in agreement, seeing the other's point.

At the top of the shrine they met with Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Luna and Artemis were there as well, cautioning the senshi for a final time to keep on their toes.

"We'll be fine," Usagi said to the cats. "Don't worry."

The six girls headed down the steps of the shrine, laughing and talking. The two cats watched them go.

"I'm worried all ready," Artemis remarked.

"Me too," Luna sighed.

*****

The girls walked around the shopping district, wasting time before the concert. All anyone could talk about was the mystery singer. Everybody they met had a different theory in mind.

"She might not even be Japanese," Makoto said as the group sat down to an ice cream cone. 

"Do you think they would fly someone in from afar just for this concert?" Minako asked. 

"Hey, Usagi-chan," Rei said suddenly, "where's Mamoru-san?"

Usagi sighed. "He has his school finals in a few weeks. He said he had to study."

Chibiusa nodded. "He was talking about them the whole time we were in the country. I'm glad he took the break to spend time with me, though."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. "Mamo-chan's mine!"

"Mine too!" Chibiusa reminded her.

As the girls argued, Ami looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my! It's nearly 4:30! We should head to the concert hall."

As if in answer to her remark, a car horn sounded. The girls all looked up and saw Haruka seated in her yellow convertible, waving. They stood to join her.

"You pretty girls want a ride?" Haruka asked with a smile.

Usagi felt herself blush. "Thanks," she said.

They all piled into the small car and Haruka raced down the street to the concert hall.

*****

Usagi and her friends sat in silence as the lights faded off the audience to focus on the drawn curtains of the stage. Usagi sat in the middle, with Chibiusa to her right and Haruka to her left. Next to Haruka was Ami and Rei. Next to Chibiusa was Minako and Makoto. They all waited in tense anticipation for the concert to start. Haruka smiled to herself, finding their enthusiasm amusing.

The curtains drew back and Michiru was left standing alone on stage. She curtseyed to the audience before taking her violin and starting to play. The melody was slow and sad. From the still shadowy stage a beautiful, singing voice began to emerge.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?

Will you remember our days together?

Will you wonder where I've gone?

Now our paths have crossed forever?"

The audience sat spell bound as the spotlight that engulfed Michiru slowly faded backward to reveal the vocalist. The girl continued to sing as she stepped out of darkness to stand beside Michiru.

"I don't believe it!" Makoto gasped.

"She's terrific!" Rei added.

"Kami-chan," Usagi whispered.

Kami had her eyes closed and a sad expression on her face, making the tragic song all the more fantastic.

"Or will these memories

Fade far away?

Be quickly replaced

By another day?

Tell me you'll miss me,

Now that I've gone."

The audience exploded into applause as both Michiru and Kami took deep bows. Usagi and her friends leapt to their feet, smiling and cheering. Kami bowed again as Michiru took the microphone from her hand to introduce her to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Michiru said loudly, above the noise, "may I present in her debut performance, Deruku Kami!"

The crowd cheered louder and Kami waved somewhat shyly. The excited clapping turned into shouts of fear as a large, blue, human shaped creature materialized out of the darkness behind Michiru. It jumped from the shadows, knocking Kami aside and pouncing on Michiru. The girl was thrown backwards, disappearing into the darkened part of the stage. 

"Michiru-san!" Kami gasped, running after her.

The monster watched her come, doing nothing to stop her. Kami threw her microphone, striking the creature in the head. Suddenly she slowed to walk and then stopped in front of the trapped Michiru. The monster continued its attack as Kami watched calmly from its side. Panicking, the crowd tried to leave the hall only to find two more human shaped monsters blocking the exits, one green and the other white.

"What do we do?" Chibiusa cried.

"We have to transform!" Usagi decided.

"We can't," Rei hissed. "There are too many people around."

"Follow me," Haruka said urgently. "We'll go backstage."

"That's what you think," a new voice said.

As the group tried to separate from the crowd, Lady Sylphe of Air appeared, floating before them. The senshi stopped in their tracks and glared at the elemental. Sylphe laughed.

"You folk are going to stay right here until you're all quite dead," she said. 

Haruka swung at the figure, but her fist passed right through. She blinked in surprise as Sylphe kicked her in the face, knocking her backwards onto Usagi. 

As Haruka got back to her feet, she risked a look at the stage. She could see the blue monstrosity beating a nearly unconscious Michiru with such ferocity, it took all of Haruka's willpower not to transform in front of the crowd. Kami, however, remained unmoving.

"Aren't you wondering why your precious Sailor Sun hasn't even tried to help her friend?" Sylphe asked them, calling their attention to Kami. 

"Oh no," Chibiusa whispered. "Luna was right."

Usagi gave Sylphe an angry look and began pushing her way through the crowd. The others followed and in no time they had made their way to the edge of the stage. One by one, the senshi hoisted themselves onto the stage. Usagi went up first and the first thing she noticed was that Sylphe was right - the monster was leaving Kami alone, and that the girl wasn't doing anything to stop it from beating Michiru. Kami stood in a somewhat relaxed pose, watching the attack. 

Suddenly, the blue monster disappeared, leaving Michiru lying on the floor. Try as she might, Usagi couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. Sylphe, Aquis, and Gaius appeared on the stage between Kami and the senshi. They smiled wickedly as Sylphe turned around to address Kami.

"What shall we do with them, my Queen?" she asked.

Kami said nothing and Sylphe bowed to her. Usagi felt utterly betrayed by her friend and found tears forming in her eyes. As the trio of elementals advanced, a single red rose landed in their path. They stopped and looked up to see a man in a top hat and black cape standing on top of the stage. He jumped down to stand in front of them.

"Ruining music and culture is one of the worst things you could do," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Trapping innocents is another and for that, I cannot forgive you!"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Usagi cried happily.

"Quickly," he said over his shoulder, "go backstage. I'll keep these three busy."

Usagi and the other nodded and ran. They past Kami on their way and Usagi thought she could see fear and sadness in the other's eyes. She shrugged it off, not wanting to be caught again in one of Olivine's traps. As much as she hated to admit it, Luna had been right once again. Now she knew that Kami must be destroyed before she could do more damage to the Earth.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!" Usagi said.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Chibiusa cried.

"Mercury Star Power," Ami yelled.

"Mars Star Power," Rei added.

"Jupiter Star Power," Makoto shouted.

"Venus Star Power," Minako recited.

"Uranus Planet Power," Haruka cried.

"Make-Up!" they all said as one.

The seven newly transformed senshi stood together facing the three elementals. Tuxedo Kamen joined them holding his cane at the ready. 

"World Shaking!" Uranus called.

The elementals leapt clear. Aquis shot a spray of water at the Mercury and Jupiter, but they dove out of the way as it hit.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter said, summoning her lightning.

Aquis was struck and fell to the ground. The other nobles watched her in shock. They looked once again to the advancing line of angry senshi. With a snarl of defeat, the elementals disappeared. 

"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus," Tuxedo Kamen instructed, "go stop the other two monsters and free the people."

The inner senshi nodded and jumped off the stage. Sailor Moon turned to see Kami fall to her knees and Uranus race to Michiru's side. Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen went to join her.

"Traitor!" Uranus snarled at Kami. "I knew the lure of evil was too great for you to resist."

"Kami, how could you?" Sailor Moon asked sadly.

"Usagi, I - " Kami began.

"Maybe you should go back to your planet," Tuxedo Kamen snapped, "before any of us do something we regret."

"Yeah," Chibi Moon added angrily, her hands on her hips. "Luna told us this would happen."

Kami rose slowly to her feet, her eyes brimming with tears. The senshi before her stared at her with hard, hate filled eyes and she bit her lip in sadness. She opened her mouth once more to defend herself, then realize it would be futile and turned to leave.

"Wait," Michiru called from where she lay in Uranus' arms.

The senshi and Kami turned to her. Before Kami could move, Tuxedo Kamen firmly grabbed her by the arm.

"Kami-chan saved me," Michiru said weakly. "The creature attacked and I would have been killed if Kami hadn't thrown the microphone at it."

"But you didn't try to help her," Uranus accused. "You stood and watched in pleasure."

"I couldn't move," Kami sobbed. "I wanted to, but something held me."

Sailor Moon remembered the fear in Kami's eyes when they passed her. Slowly, she nodded.

"But what about sneaking away every day?" Chibi Moon asked. 

"I was going to rehearsal for this concert," Kami said. "Michiru-san, forgive me. I didn't mean to bring them here."

Michiru smiled. "It was all of us that did that. No matter where we are, we are not safe as long as they know who we are."

The four inner senshi joined them and gave the group questioning looks. Sailor Moon smiled.

"Kami is still with us," she declared.

The senshi cheered. 

*****

Two weeks later, the concert began anew. The mystery vocalist was no longer a secret, but that just drew a larger crowd. The radio stations had been playing the one song that had been recorded before the attack and the public was dying for more. The duet of Michiru and Kami was outstanding.

Usagi and her friends sat once again in the front row, eager to hear Kami's new song. She had composed it soon after the fight and had given it to Michiru to play for the concert. 

The lights faded and the curtain came up. Michiru and Kami entered the stage to a roar of applause. The crowd quickly became silent as Michiru raised her violin to her chin and played the first chord. Kami licked her lips and brought the microphone to her mouth.

"Once, I can't remember

I was long ago, someone strange.

I was lost and all alone,

And full of rage.

Then somehow you found me,

And showed me the way.

You brought me to the light.

And now I have to say.

Thank you, my friends.

You'll be with me 'til the end.

I was so afraid of life,

Without you I had no fight,

But you rescued me and showed me where to go.

Thank you, my friends.

You chased away my fears.

The darkness now is gone,

I'll sing a lighter song,

Now you've brushed away my tears.

Thank you for this song of trust"


	9. Away to the Races

AWAY TO THE RACES

Kami walked down the street, swinging her bag beside her and munching on a pastry. She hummed happily to herself, feeling the warm sun on her shoulders. Two young kids ran past her, shouting and laughing and Kami had to resist the urge to join them. It was a beautiful day and everything was as it should be.

Two weeks had past since her debut performance — part two — and since then she had been having a run of extraordinary good luck. The concert had been recorded and she heard her songs everywhere she went. Michiru was finally talking to her and the two girls were spending more time with each other. Haruka was still cold to her, but seemed to tolerate her for Michiru's sake. 

A horn honked from the street beside her and Kami turned to see Haruka and Michiru in Haruka's yellow convertible. 

"Kami-chan!" Michiru called.

Kami skipped over to where they were parked. Haruka kept her eyes ahead and her face expressionless, but Michiru was smiling happily.

"Hi!" Kami said. "Where are you two off to?"

"An art exhibit," Michiru replied. "Then to the motor cross races. It's kind of a thank you to Haruka for coming to the gallery with me."

"Sounds fun," Kami said.

"Do you want to come?" Michiru invited.

Kami looked from her friend's smiling face to the stern expression of Haruka. She sighed, wondering what it would take to get through to her. 

"I can't," Kami said. "I have a lessons I need to get to."

Michiru shrugged. "Maybe another time."

Before Kami could answer, Haruka sped away. Kami watched them fade into the distance.

*****

"That was very rude," Michiru remarked.

"She can't be trusted," Haruka said. "You're getting soft."

"I think Usagi is right," Michiru told her partner. "Kami is a nice girl and doesn't show any characteristics of the evil queen."

Haruka grunted something in reply, but Michiru couldn't tell what it was. She sighed and sat back to enjoy the ride. She was being careful with the girl, but there was something about her she found hard to hate. Kami was a decent person who seemed stuck with a bad fate, but that didn't mean she had to be despised while she was good. Michiru watched her partner drive. She realized that Haruka had given her a hard time when they had first met as well. With a sudden surge of jealousy, Michiru hoped Haruka would never grown too close to Kami. 

The yellow car sped toward the gallery.

*****

Kami came home later that night, exhausted. She went straight upstairs without saying hello and into the bath. Usagi watched her friend go into the bathroom from her bedroom, her eyes filled with worry.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"She's tired," Chibiusa said, looking up from the drawing she was colouring.

"Why?" Usagi asked, turning away from the door.

"She's in training," Chibiusa replied. "The Games are coming up in a few weeks."

"Games?" Usagi repeated. "I didn't think Kami was into sports."

"She's not," Chibiusa said angrily. "Just horseback riding. Don't you pay attention to your friends? She told us about it last week at dinner."

Usagi thought back to the meal in questions but could only remember her mother's sea food and egg rolls. Her mouth watered at the thought. Chibiusa sighed and left the room. A few seconds later, she came back, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?" Usagi asked, taking the paper. "'The Tenth Annual Hunter-Over-Fences Games and Meet'. Are these the games she's entered in?"

Chibiusa nodded, going back to her drawing. "Look who else is in it."

Usagi skimmed over the contestants. "Oh no! Reigning champion: Tenoh Haruka'! She's never been beaten!"

"Not in the last three years, anyway," Chibiusa said.

"I have to tell everyone!" Usagi said, jumping to her feet. "They'll want to see this! I wonder if Haruka-san knows Kami-chan is in it."

*****

The next morning, Usagi met the others at the Shrine. Rei was surprised to see her friends gathering since no meeting had been planned. She invited them in, getting tea and cookies from the kitchen and placing them far away from Usagi. 

"What's up, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, taking a cookies.

"You'll never guess who Kami is competing against in the horseback riding tournament," Usagi said.

"Haruka-san?" Ami guessed.

Usagi turned to her friend. "You weren't supposed to guess!"

Ami shrunk away. "Sorry, Usagi-chan. I thought you were asking us."

"Wow," Rei said. "I don't think Haruka-san has ever lost a sporting event."

"I'm sure Kami will do well," Makoto said, biting into her cookie. "She must be good to even get into the competition."

"Those are world class riders," Minako added, absently handing Usagi a cookie.

Usagi inhaled the treat, barely pausing to chew. Her friends stared at her in momentary shock. Usagi wiped the crumbs from her mouth and smiled.

"We should do something to cheer her on," Usagi said.

"How about we cook her dinner?" Makoto asked. "I can make her a cake."

"Good idea," Minako said. "Usagi and I will distract Kami-chan while you guys get the meal ready."

"Why do we have to do all the work?" Rei demanded.

"Think about what you just asked," Ami said. "Usagi and Minako in the kitchen."

Visions of disaster flashed through Rei's mind. "Right. Stupid question."

"Hey!" Usagi flared angrily.

"If Kami beats Haruka," Makoto mused, "will that make them hate each other more?"

The group fell silent. The hatred Haruka had to Kami was not hidden. Even Kami knew about it, although she did not understand why. It had taken this long for Michiru to even talk to Kami, which angered Haruka more.

"Maybe we should talk to her," Ami suggested.

"Since when does Haruka listen to us?" Rei asked. "We should just sit back and see what happens."

Usagi nodded. "That's what we did with Michiru and it worked just fine."

Everyone voiced their agreement and the matter was settled. They all decided to get tickets to the competition and surprise both Kami and Haruka. 

*****

Haruka finished the final fence and reined in to a halt. Her horse pulled eagerly at the bit, anxious to be free of his rider and back in his warm stall. Haruka pulled off her black helmet and looked at her coach. 

"Not bad," he said, looking at his stopwatch. "Eighty-five seconds with a seven second fault. I've seen you do better."

Haruka dismounted and tucked her helmet under her arm. Her horse rubbed his head against her shoulder and she patted him fondly on the neck.

"I'm distracted today," she said. 

"Don't let this distraction ruin your concentration," her coach told her. "The games are in a week and you have some tough competition this year."

"No more so than last year," Haruka said, leading her horse into the barn.

Her coach followed her. "Not true. There's a newcomer this year. I went and saw her yesterday. She's pretty good."

"Let me guess," Haruka said as she pulled the saddle off her horse's back and began to rub him down, "Deruku Kami."

The coach nodded. Haruka finished brushing the horse and put him safely into his stall where he began to munch on his hay. She watched him for a moment, his black ears twitching as the flies began to land on him. He was a black thoroughbred, born to compete. Haruka had fallen in love with him at first sight and had even cracked an ironic smile at hearing his name — Storm King.

"This Deruku Kami hasn't been competing much," her coach continued, "but those she has been in, she's won or come a close second."

"She's still a child," Haruka remarked. "How much experience could she have?"

Her coach didn't answer as Haruka patted Storm once more and left the barn. She threw her equipment into the back of her car and sped off.

*****

Kami was exhausted when she came home. She dropped her bag by the front door knowing that Mrs. Tsukino would ask her to clean it up. All she wanted to do was relax in a hot bath and go to sleep. She climbed the stairs slowly, willing her aching legs to go the few more steps. At the top, she saw Usagi, Chibiusa, and Minako smiling suspiciously, obviously waiting for her.

"Kami-chan!" Minako said. "We have a surprise for you!"

Kami sighed. "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nope. Hurry up and take a shower so we can go."

Kami groaned and headed into the bathroom to take a fast shower instead of her desired long, lingering bath. In ten minutes, she was done. Chibiusa had gone upstairs to get her clothes and had laid them on the counter of the bathroom for her. Minutes later, Kami came out into the hall.

"Let's go!" Minako said.

Chibiusa and Usagi each grabbed one of Kami's arms and dragged the girl downstairs and out the door.

They walked the few blocks to Makoto's apartment, Kami's legs screaming in protest at every step. Twice she asked if they could stop and rest for a moment and both times the three over-enthusiastic girls had begged her to continue. Finally, they stood outside Makoto's door. The door was unlocked and the girls let themselves in. They entered the deserted kitchen and Kami looked around in confusion.

"Usagi-chan," Kami moaned. "What's going on?"

"Surprise!" everyone shouted, popping into view.

Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Mamoru stood in the kitchen where a huge feast was laid out for them. Kami blinked in surprise, her tired muscles momentarily forgotten as Makoto showed her the horse-shaped cake she and the others had made. Tears of joy came to Kami's eyes.

"Thanks, guys," she said sincerely. "You're terrific."

"You deserve it," Usagi told her. "Let's eat!'

The seven senshi sat down to the meal. They ate and talked and laughed until nearly all the food was gone. Hours after their arrival, Usagi turned to Kami.

"Well?" she asked. "How do you like your surprise, Kami-chan?"

She received no answer. Kami had fallen asleep with her head on the table. The others looked at her in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"I guess horseback riding is tougher than it looks," Makoto commented.

"We should let her sleep," Rei said. "She needs her strength to compete."

The others nodded. Mamoru picked Kami up and placed her gently on Makoto's couch while the senshi cleaned up. When they were done, Makoto said good night to them all and promised to send Kami home the next morning.

*****

King Cano tossed and turned in his sleep. Nights were long on the destroyed planet, sometimes feeling like day would never come. Cano usually preferred it that way, wrapping himself in the comforting darkness instead of standing up to the blinding light. This night, however, seemed longer than most and strange visions clouded his dreams.

He saw frightened, weakened Olivine cowering before him before transforming in a flash to Sailor Sun. Behind her, he saw two alarming figures. One shrouded in shadows and darkness, the other brilliantly hidden in a golden light. The two figures merged together in the middle, inseparable. Sailor Sun seemed oblivious to the figures as she faced her enemy, yet the figures swarmed over her, consuming her.

Cano blinked, wondering what this meant. His once queen becoming his feared enemy. 

_Once full of darkness_

Cano's dream-self looked around, the Sailor Sun frozen in time. He walked around her, making a full circle. 

_Once full of hate_

He looked at the dark shadow that hovered over Sailor Sun. It had a face, the face of his queen but also the face of a servant. He looked closer, seeing Sailor Sun as if for the first time. Her brown hair was once again black and her tiara a dull gray. Her senshi uniform had turned black with tall black boots on her feet.

_Once the servant of a Prince_

Cano recalled his history, that of the Negaverse and its mightiest monarchs. Queen Beryl had attempted to rule over Prince Endymion and corrupt his pure heart. Prince Rutile had known the pure could not become dark and had sought the one he knew could be in his power. The one who could control the dark force of chaos.

"The Dark Scout," Cano whispered.

_What once was will be again. Summon her_

*****

Michiru swam in the pool above their apartment. She liked to take moments like these to reflect on her life and her mission. She knew Haruka was away at her practice, her eagerness to defeat Kami consuming her. Michiru dove deep underwater, trying to leave her worries at the surface. She knew Haruka played hard and she knew she would take defeat personally. If Kami won the horseback riding competition, any hope of them being friends would certainly be gone. 

She came to the surface, inhaling deeply, and saw Haruka standing at the pool's entrance. She was still wearing her barn clothes and carried her helmet in one hand. Michiru could smell the sweet scent of hay from where she floated.

"Back so soon?" Michiru asked.

Haruka said nothing, moving to sit at the edge of the pool. Michiru swam over to meet her.

"She's good," Haruka admitted suddenly. "I went to see her ride. She has talent."

Michiru said nothing, leaning her head on her arms against the side of the pool. 

"She may win," Michiru remarked.

"Never," Haruka said. "I will not surrender to the enemy."

"She's no longer the enemy," Michiru reminded her. 

"Not now," Haruka said, "but for how much longer?"

Michiru pulled herself out of the pool, drying herself off with a nearby towel. Haruka picked up her gear and headed for the door.

"I don't like you talking with her," Haruka said. "You may reveal something."

Michiru said nothing.

"Stay away from her," Haruka warned as she left, "or we're through."

Michiru dropped her towel in shock as Haruka left. Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed on the pool chair, sobbing quietly to herself.

*****

A week later, the games began. Huge crowds gathered at the arena which had been transformed into a field of jumps, ponds, and hills. Dozens of riders waited to compete, soothing their nervous horses as well as themselves as the opening ceremonies began. Kami stood next to her dapple gray Arabian named Apollo, gripping the reins tightly. A few horses away, Haruka stood calmly with Storm.

In the stands, Usagi, Chibiusa, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, and Michiru cheered the horses on. They knew this competition would really be between two people and no one else in the arena was aware of the circumstances.

"Now into the arena number 24, Tsiko Akane," the announcer said.

"When will Kami come out?" Usagi asked.

"She's number 35," Ami said, reading the schedule, "but I don't think they're going in numerical order. According to this, she's right before Haruka."

"Uh oh," Makoto said.

"Who should we be cheering for?" Chibiusa asked.

"Both, I guess," Rei said. "Although I'm sure Michiru-san is cheering for Haruka-san."

From her seat, Michiru said nothing. Mamoru looked questioningly at her and she forced a smile. Her eyes revealed her sadness, an emotion so deep that Mamoru was surprised she wasn't crying. She put up a happy front but Mamoru didn't buy it for a second.

"What's troubling you?" he asked quietly so the other girls wouldn't hear.

"Nothing," Michiru replied quickly. "I'm fine."

Mamoru said nothing and Michiru turned her attention back to the contest. Her pain was written all over her face and Mamoru could see it clearly, however he knew better than to pry. If Michiru wanted to talk, she knew he would listen.

*****

On the other side of the arena, three spectators sat watching the competition with bored expressions. They, too, were waiting for the deciding pair to make their entrances but their intentions were not to cheer them to victory.

"I don't understand," Aquis said to her companions. "Why use all this energy to exile the queen only to recapture her again?"

"I don't know either," Sylphe said. She suppressed a shudder and wrapped her thin shawl tighter around her shoulders. "Maybe Cano is saving her from this dreadful mortal forms. I can't wait to get out of here."

"You look stunning in any form," Gaius said sincerely.

Sylphe rolled her eyes at him and turned her eyes back to the contest. She scanned the rows of spectators to pass the time and gasped in shock as her eyes rested on a group near the front row.

"What is it?" Aquis asked.

"The senshi," Sylphe spat. "They're all there except that Uranus brat. They must be cheering on the queen."

"How quaint," Gaius said with a bemused smile. "We must make sure to destroy them when we take back the queen."

Sylphe nodded in agreement as the rider finished her course and headed back to the barn. 

"Now in the arena number 35, Deruku Kami," the announcer said.

*****

Kami rode into the stadium. She brought Apollo past the judges for her presentation before the clock began. Gently urging Apollo into a canter she headed for the first fence. Her mind was on her performance now and she barely heard Usagi yelling encouragements at her. She was up and over the first two fences in no time and making her way to the third in record time. So far no faults. It appeared as if luck would be with her today.

From the barn, Haruka watched with daggers in her eyes.

*****

"Final score for number 35," the announcer said. "Seventy seconds, zero faults."

The crowd applauded and Usagi leapt to her feet, cheering. Mamoru pulled her down again and Usagi managed to look ashamed.

"Haruka's up next," Ami said. 

"Seventy seconds is an excellent time for this course," Makoto remarked. "Haruka will have her work cut out for her."

*****

"Now in the arena number 55 and current champion, Tenoh Haruka."

As Haruka left the barn and entered the stadium, the first thing she saw was Michiru. Her partner wasn't smiling like she usually was to encourage Haruka, but looked rather sad. Haruka wondered if she had been too harsh with her before. She pushed the thought aside, allowing no distractions to interfere with her game. She had to win, not only to defend her title but to show the evil queen once and for all that the senshi would not lose.

*****

"There's Uranus," Aquis said calmly.

Sylphe searched the audience once more. "Where?"

Aquis pointed to the rider. "There."

Gaius smiled. "Perfect timing. Shall we?"

*****

Haruka rounded the corner and lined herself up for the final fence. She was nearly at seventy seconds and pushed Storm faster. The horse obeyed, panting for air as his speed increased. They leapt into the air and Haruka immediately realized she had pushed the horse too hard. Storm's back hooves nicked the bar and it began to rock in its holdings. As they landed, Haruka resisted the urge to look back to see if the bar had fallen. Instead, she looked forward and saw a giant mouth reaching to bite her.

Storm reared, but Haruka managed to stay on his back. The crowd had already begun to flee in panic as Haruka turned Storm around and raced back into the arena. The creature was right behind them. From farther away, Haruka could make out what it was — a huge snake with long fangs dripping poison. Storm was terrified and it took all of Haruka's strength to try and keep him under her control.

"Haruka-san!" 

Haruka looked to her right and saw Kami speeding towards her on her own horse. The girl reached out an arm and motioned for Haruka to jump from Storm onto Apollo. Thinking it was just an elaborate trap, Haruka refused. Storm reared a final time and Haruka fell to the ground.

*****

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!" Usagi yelled.

The other senshi followed suit and they ran from the deserted barn to save their friends. They were met with a giant wall of water, blocking the only entrance into the stadium.

"It's just water," Sailor Moon said, "we can walk through."

Mercury turned on her visor and began to scan the blockade. "Usagi, wait!" she cried.

She was too late. Sailor Moon hit the wall and was thrown backwards, colliding with Neptune and Mars on the way. The three senshi went down in a pile.

"The water is shielded," Mercury finished belatedly, turning off her visor.

"No kidding," Mars said angrily, pushing Sailor Moon off of her legs.

"We have to get through!" Neptune said urgently. 

"You can look, but no touching," Aquis' voice echoed through the barn. 

The wall of water became transparent and the senshi could see Haruka lying on the ground, the snake's enormous head inches from her body. Kami was off to one side, dismounting from her horse. 

"Haruka," Neptune whispered.

*****

Haruka stared up in fear as the poisonous fangs descended on her unprotected body. She could not transform, having placed her pen in her saddle. Storm had run off somewhere, leaving her completely alone.

"Day-Star Solar Ray Charge!"

A thick beam of yellow energy slammed into the snake's head. It turned and hissed angrily at the intruder. Sailor Sun leapt over its coils to place herself between the fangs and Haruka. 

"Solar Flare Sprout!" Sailor Sun cried.

The flames burned the snake, who screamed in pain. Seconds later, it disappeared and Sylphe and Gaius appeared in its place. Sailor Sun turned to Haruka and tossed something at her.

"You might want this," she said.

Haruka caught the object and looked at it. It was her transformation pen. She looked up at Sailor Sun with new respect and got to her feet. Sailor Sun didn't notice. She was concentrating on the three nobles before her.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!" Haruka cried.

The two senshi faced their enemies. Uranus still kept her distance, questioning Sailor Sun's true intentions. She may have allowed Haruka to transform, but for all she knew it could be part of the queen's plan.

"Olivine," Sylphe said. "We have come back to you."

"Cano is incompetent," Gaius added. "Return with us and reclaim your throne."

"You must think me mad," Sailor Sun told them. "I will never return to darkness again."

_A clever act_, Uranus thought. _I wonder how long they rehearsed it?_

Sylphe shook her head sadly. "Well then, Olivine. I'm sure you know the Earth expression if you can't join them, beat them'."

She pointed to the yellow senshi and a gust of air picked her up and slammed her into the walls of the arena. Sailor Sun hit and fell to the ground. Sylphe, however, wasn't done. She picked up the senshi again, tossing her effortlessly into jumps and walls.

Gaius faced Uranus. He flicked his wrist and a chasm opened up beneath Uranus' feet. She leapt clear in time, drawing out her talisman.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she called.

Gaius dodged the attack, missing all three energy bolts except one which grazed his right shoulder. He winced in pain and clamped his left hand over the wound. Sylphe saw and dropped Sailor Sun to see if he was all right.

"Thanks," Sun called, rising to her feet.

"I did nothing to help you," Uranus told her.

Sylphe left Gaius to attack Uranus, her anger redoubled. Uranus moved quickly, missing the air attacks that had trapped Sailor Sun and launching attacks of her own. Sylphe, however, was not hit. The two stood facing each other, both panting from the exertion. Gaius took the opportunity that was presented to him. He held open his left hand, letting the dark energy form into a ball as he stared at his target. Uranus didn't even notice him as Sylphe began to attack again. At the next pause, Gaius threw the ball.

"Uranus!" Sailor Sun yelled.

Uranus found she had no time to duck as the energy sphere charged toward her. Sylphe watched, a cruel smile on her face as she prepared herself to witness the death of the senshi.

"Solar Flare Sprout!" Sailor Sun called, pointing at Gaius.

The tongue of flame hit him at point blank range, incinerating him into dust. The energy ball, suddenly without power, vanished. Sylphe screamed and ran to the pile of ashes that had once been her beloved. 

"Now," Sylphe said, tears streaming down her cheeks and her voice void of all emotion, "you will die."

*****

"Haruka-san! Kami-chan!" Sailor Moon gasped. 

"Poor Gaius," Aquis said, appearing within her wall. She shook her head sadly.

"Release us," Jupiter demanded.

Aquis laughed. "I can't. True, the water is my creation but the shield that surrounds it comes from King Cano himself. Even if I did lower the water, the shield would still be there."

"What's the matter with you?" Sailor Moon asked, tears in her eyes. "Why do you like pain so much? Don't you have anyone you care about at all?"

"You should ask yourself those questions," Aquis snapped. "It was you and your senshi who destroyed my planet, killing millions and leaving us alone. We demand revenge for our people."

Sailor Moon blinked. "How could I have destroyed your planet? I died on the Moon a thousand years ago and was only just reborn on Earth."

Aquis bit her lip, suddenly unsure of herself. 

"You lie," she said at last. "Our queen brought us here to destroy you."

"Your queen was mistaken," Venus said gently. "She saw that when Sailor Moon healed her."

"Impossible," Aquis spat. "You — all of you — you ruined our peace, our lives. I was there! I remember it."

"What do you remember?" Mars asked. "Do you remember your family?"

Aquis sank lower, her feet nearly touching the ground. He face was furrowed in concentration as she searched her mind for her past. The senshi waited in breathless anticipation. Finally, tears came down Aquis' face.

"I don't remember anything before the destruction," she sobbed, "but how do I know you're speaking the truth?"  
As if to answer her question, the shield suddenly attacked her. She screamed in pain as black energy electrocuted her. She fell to the ground, still shaking as the energy intensified.

"Traitor!" Cano's voice sounded loudly through the barn. "Dishonest wretch! How could you turn your back on the crown?"

"I didn't!" Aquis cried. 

If the king heard, he didn't care. The black energy increased until Aquis was in so much pain, she could no longer scream.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sailor Moon cried. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The giant heart crashed into the shield, absorbing some of the energy away from Aquis. Mars and Jupiter dragged Aquis out of the shield as the heart faded. The Mistress of Water lay whimpering on the ground, her body still convulsing.

"You are elemental no more," Cano's voice continued, "and you are hereby banished from your home."

A dark cloud descended from thin air onto Aquis and she moaned as her water powers were taken away from her. As quickly as it had come, the dark cloud disappeared and with it went the water wall that had guarded the exit.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked.

Aquis curled into a ball on the ground, hiding her face from the senshi. 

"Whatever you're going to do to me," she said, "please make it painless."

Sailor Moon smiled gently at the woman and took a step back.

"Moon Crystal Healing Escalation!" she called.

As the gentle light passed over Aquis, she raised her head and blinked in confusion. "The pain is gone," she remarked.

"Welcome to Earth," Sailor Moon said.

"The queen!" Aquis gasped. "We have to save her!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called.

The tidal wave crashed against the shield and it disappeared having already been weakened by Sailor Moon's attack. The senshi all turned to her.

"_That_ was a wave," Neptune said. "Let's go."

*****

Uranus lay on the ground, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Sailor Sun knelt beside her, her uniform ripped. She looked at Uranus.

"You okay?" she asked.

Uranus said nothing but tried to get back to her feet. Sailor Sun sighed and reached out a hand to help. The other senshi refused.

"Listen," Sun said irritably, "we can't defeat her alone. I am not evil anymore and I should have already proven that to you. Just trust me this once and then tomorrow, if we survive, you can go back to hating me."

Uranus weighed her options as the Lady of Air prepared for another assault. Grimly, she nodded. Sailor Sun helped Uranus to her feet and they faced Sylphe once more.

"World" Uranus began.

"Solar Flare" Sun added.

"Shaking!"

"Sprout!"

The two attacks raced parallel to each other. As Uranus' sphere separated from the ground, it struck the tongue of flame and the two merged as one. Sylphe gasped as the attack barreled towards her and disappeared back to her planet at the last moment. 

Uranus and Sun smiled at each other as the remaining senshi and Aquis ran to join them.

*****

Aquis and Kami moved out of the Tsukino residence later that week. The judges had declared the tournament a tie and Kami and Haruka had split the prize money. Along with the sales of the concert, Kami had earned enough to rent a small apartment for herself and Aquis. 

Michiru swam in the pool, trying to relax. She and Haruka had not mentioned Kami since the competition and Michiru did not want to be the one to bring it up. She dove underwater, swimming the length of the pool before coming up for air. She opened her eyes and saw Haruka's shoes standing at the edge of the pool. She looked up and smiled as Haruka looked down.

"Hi," Michiru said.

"Hi," Haruka replied. 

As Michiru came out of the water, Haruka watched her towel dry. She smiled in spite of herself. 

"Makoto is throwing a house warming party for Aquis and Kami," Haruka said conversationally. "They're going to help them move into their new apartment."

"Oh?" Michiru said, wondering where this was going.

Haruka looked down at her feet. "Do you want to go? I thought after you could invite Kami for a ride and we could go to the aquarium. I know you like it there."

Michiru smiled. It appeared that the recent battle had changed Haruka's mind about the new senshi. 

"I would love to," she said, placing a kiss on Haruka's forehead. "Just let me change."

As Michiru left, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. One elemental was dead, another had switched sides, and the team was united again, at last. For the first time in weeks, it looked like things were picking up.


	10. Set In Stone

SET IN STONE

Kami and Aquis sat quietly eating breakfast in the small restaurant located above the Crown arcade. Kami was watching her new room mate with amusement as the young woman ate real food for the first time. Her blue eyes twinkled in pleasant astonishment as she bit into her breakfast sausage and took a long drink of orange juice.

"How do you like it?" Kami asked after a while.

"Majesty, this is terrific!" Aquis said. "Who knew mortals could produce such exquisite tastes."

"Aquis," Kami said, "I told you not to call me 'Majesty'. My name is Kami and I am not a queen."

"Sorry, Kami," Aquis said. "I just find it so strange that you and I are equals now. More than equals, we are friends."

Kami's eyes softened. "We have always been friends. You were my favourite among the nobles, the only one with a decent heart."

Aquis said nothing. The waitress came over, a young girl with orange hair and cheerful green eyes. She collected the empty plates as Kami and Aquis fell silent.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No, thank you," Kami said.

The waitress stared. "Oh! I know you! You're Deruku Kami, the mystery singer!"

Kami smiled and nodded. Aquis watched the exchange with interest.

"Usagi-chan told me you lived around here," the waitress continued.

"You must be Unazuki," Kami said. "Usagi-chan has told me a lot about you."

Unazuki bowed politely. "Can I ask you something? What really happened on stage when that creature attacked?"

Aquis lowered her head in embarrassment. Kami kept Unazuki's eyes locked with hers so she would not notice Aquis' sudden change of mood.

"It all happened so fast," Kami said. "One minute I was singing, the next that creature had knocked Kaiou Michiru backwards. I tried to help her, but I was frozen. If it hadn't have been for Sailor Moon we would have both died."

Unazuki's eyes lit up. "I wish I could meet Sailor Moon face to face," she said wistfully. "Not when she's about to save my life or anything."

Kami nodded as Usagi and Ami walked through the door of the café. Aquis saw them and turned happily to Unazuki.

"Now is your chance," she said. "Here comes - "

Kami shut her up with a swift kick under the table as Unazuki looked at the other woman in confusion. With a shrug, the waitress collected her tray, said her good byes, and left. 

"Majesty, what was that for?" Aquis asked softly, rubbing her sore leg.

"No mortals are to know about the identities of the senshi," Kami whispered. "Only the senshi, their guardian cats, and you know the secret."

Aquis nodded mutely as Usagi and Ami came to join them.

*****

King Cano and Lady Sylphe sat across from each other at a table in the king's bedroom. Cano was lost in thought and Sylphe gazed absently out the window, thinking of Gaius as she always did. He had never known what he had meant to her, and for that Sylphe was full of regrets.

"She will be ours next time," Cano mumbled. 

Sylphe looked over at him sharply, wondering what he was thinking. Her king had become preoccupied with thoughts of the former queen and he sought to reclaim her. Sylphe did not know what purpose Olivine would serve under him - she had been immensely powerful and to turn her once more would restore her power. Cano could not possibly think to keep the throne with Olivine among them.

"You have a plan, Majesty?" Sylphe asked.

Cano nodded. "Patience, that is my plan. She will slip eventually and when she does, I will catch her."

"Undoing the healing of the Silver Crystal will be difficult," Sylphe cautioned. "I doubt that your powers will be strong enough."

"That doesn't matter," Cano told her. "All that matters is that she be ours."

Sylphe sighed. Lately her king's plans had become cryptic and unpredictable. She began to wonder if they had made the right choice that night long ago when they had voted for mutiny against their rightful Queen. If Olivine were still in power, the senshi would be without their ally, Aquis would not have turned traitor, and Gaius would still be alive. Cano had become mad and she doubted he still followed their mission. Shadows of doubt began to fog her mind.

"Sylphe," Cano said suddenly, "we will get Olivine through Aquis. They are mortal friends now and if we kidnap Aquis, Olivine will surely come to her rescue."

"As Sailor Sun," Sylphe finished. "how do we capture her when she controls the power of the Sun?"

"Easily," Cano said with a smile. "Without her ring, she cannot transform. Capture the ring and she will be ours again."

*****

Kami and Aquis returned to their small apartment after a pleasant day. They had visited all the sites of Crossroads together with the inner senshi, showing Aquis the joys of being human. They had shopped, walked through the park, swam in the lake, visited the Shrine, and ran among the cherry trees. Now, after their long day, they said good bye to Usagi and the others for a quiet dinner and then to bed.

"How did you enjoy Crossroads?" Kami asked as they ate.

"It was beautiful," Aquis replied, "but one thing still troubles me. How could someone as kind as Usagi-chan possibly be responsible for destroying our planet?"

"I don't know," Kami sighed, "but I believe her when she says she didn't do it. I think we're being tricked, Aquis."

"Tricked?" the former elemental repeated. "How?"

Kami shrugged. "Somehow, this is just one big deception to get us to destroy the senshi. We need to know who is doing this and stop them."

*****

The moon was high and full, casting an eerie glow on the city. Everywhere people slept, blissfully unaware of the outside world for a few hours. In this half darkness, a dark shadow crept. It slinked through the shadows until it reached the balcony of an apartment and slipped inside. The rest of the world went on slumbering as the shadow prepared to work it's mischief.

Inside the apartment all was quiet. The shadow could barely control its laughter as it tiptoed to the first bedroom and sought out its prize. Sneaking quietly to the bedside of its sleeping victim, it quickly retrieved what it had come for and headed back into the hall.

The next bedroom was bathed in the dull glow of a night light. The shadowy figure stepped up next to the sleeping figure in the bed and lightly rested its fingers on her forehead. A second later, they disappeared leaving behind a sheet of paper with a short message scribbled on it.

*****

The sun had barely risen when Usagi was rudely awakened. She opened her eyes in surprise, staring into the urgent faces of Luna and Chibiusa. With a tired yawn, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at them expectantly.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably.

"Finally," Chibiusa said. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Get out of bed and get dressed," Luna ordered. "We have to get moving."

"Why?" Usagi asked, throwing back her covers and placing her feet on the floor. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call from Kami-chan," Chibiusa said. "Something happened at her apartment last night. Come on, we have to hurry!"

Usagi needed no more incentive and quickly jumped out of bed.

*****

They arrived a few minutes later to find Kami curled up on the couch, her face streaked with tears and her eyes red and puffy from crying. Ami was sitting next to her with one arm around her shoulder, trying in vain to comfort her. Makoto and Minako were exploring the bedrooms while Rei started a fire in the fireplace to ward off the morning chill. Artemis was prowling along the balcony, following the scent of negative energy.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, her voice full of concern and sleep forgotten.

"Aquis was kidnapped," Minako said.

Kami began to cry again. Chibiusa sat down next to her, exchanging a look of helplessness with Ami.

"Who took her?" Usagi demanded.

"Who do you think?" Rei said irritably. "It was Cano."

"We should be asking why," Luna said.

The black cat went out on the balcony to help her feline friend sniff around for clues.

"That's not all," Kami said sadly. "They took my ring."

Usagi gasped. "But how will you transform?"

"And they left a note," Makoto said, coming out of Aquis' bedroom with a piece of paper in her hand. "It must have slipped under the bed."

Minako and the cats joined the others in the small sitting room while Makoto read the note aloud.

"It says 'If you want to see Aquis again, come to the portal and step through. Come alone'."

Makoto handed the note to Kami who reread it as tears began to stream down her cheeks anew. Usagi leapt to her feet.

"We can't let you go alone and undefended!" Usagi cried.

"I have to, Usagi-chan," Kami said. "They'll kill her if I don't."

Ami took the note from Kami and stared at it, her eyes skimming over the words. The others watched her in silence, knowing she was devising a plan.

"The note says you have to come to the portal alone," Ami said, "but it doesn't say you have to face Cano alone."

"What do you mean, Ami-chan?" Minako asked.

"If you let me get a reading of the portal on my computer before you step through," Ami said, "I could probably figure out where it leads. We could follow you using our Sailor Teleport."

Kami sat up, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Really?"

Ami nodded. Rei stood up and took charge of the situation immediately.

"Okay, Usagi-chan, go to Haruka-san and Michiru-san and bring them to Kami's old apartment. Chibiusa-chan, go get Mamoru-san. We'll need all the senshi for this battle."

Usagi and Chibiusa nodded and headed for the door. Usagi squeezed Kami's hand encouragingly and Kami smiled in return. They left the apartment knowing they were now preparing for a war.

*****

The sun was setting when the assembled senshi met at Kami's old apartment. She stood nervously in front of the portal, pulling at the finger on which she usually wore her ring. Sailor Moon stood next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. The other senshi stood around them, each with a look of worry on their face.

"Remember," Mercury said, "whoever you meet on the other side, keep them distracted until we appear. Don't move from the spot where you end up and I should be able to track you."

Kami nodded dumbly, one hand gently touching the communicator watch they had given her.

"Ready?"

Kami looked around at her friends, thinking that this would be the last time she would ever see them again. Uranus and Neptune smiled encouragingly at her, silently telling her to be brave. A tear slid down Kami's cheek as she nodded to them. Sailor Moon embraced her tightly.

"Good luck," Sailor Moon whispered.

Kami managed a smile and stepped through the portal.

*****

Kami found herself alone in a place of total darkness. She took a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves and waited. Sailor Mercury's warning came to her and she rooted herself to the spot, one hand going to the wrist communicator.

"Welcome," a voice echoed through the darkness.

A piercing white light temporarily blinded her and she raised one arm to block it. The light spread, illuminating the area in which she stood. She immediately recognized where she was.

Tall rows of once clean and majestic pillars lay in tumbled ruins along side a broad park. A long pool, now drained of water, lay abandoned between the rows of columns and destroyed flower beds lined the pool side. 

"My courtyard," Kami whispered. "My gardens."

"You remember."

Kami looked toward her former palace and saw Cano standing there, free of his black crown. 

"Cano," Kami hissed, suddenly remembering what had brought her here. "Where's Aquis?"

"Do you really want to know?" Cano asked, walking toward her.

Kami resisted the urge to move back. Cano noticed and raised an eyebrow curiously. 

"Remember the joy of this place," Cano said, slowly coming closer. "You were happy."

"I'm happy now," Kami told him.

"Are you?" Cano asked, a bemused smile on his face. 

He stood so close to her she could smell him. She saw the cold determination in his eyes and a chill passed through her body.

"Out with it, Cano," Kami said, sounding braver than she felt. "What do you want?"

Cano leaned closer to her until his lips softly brushed her ear.

"I want you," he whispered.

*****

Deep in the ruins of the destroyed planet, nine coloured beams of light shot from the sky and struck the ground. When they faded, eight girls and one tuxedo clad man were in their place. The senshi immediately tensed for any surprise attacks and began to look around.

"Kami?" Sailor Moon called.

The devastated city was silent. Buildings were reduced to rubble and broken pillars were scattered here and there. Sailor Mercury turned on her visor and began to survey the area. Neptune, Uranus, and Tuxedo Kamen left the circle to explore their new surroundings. Sailor Moon bit her lip as she carefully stepped over the stones, her eyes taking in the destruction.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly.

"It's creepy," Chibi Moon commented, hugging herself.

"This must be it," Mars remarked, her eyes moving up and down the shattered buildings.

"The planet we supposedly destroyed?" Venus said.

Mars could only nod. "I can still sense the people's fear."

"But this place doesn't exist," Jupiter said. "We all know Kami-chan isn't queen of a planet. She's the Guardian of the Sun."

Mercury touched her earring, making her visor disappear. She stepped over the ruins to where her friends stood.

"This place is real," she told them. "I detected signs of a battle and nothing here is hidden in illusion. There was a war here, long ago."

"So what's going on?" Sailor Moon asked. "Where's Kami-chan?"

Uranus, Neptune, and Tuxedo Kamen returned in time to overhear the last of the conversation. Her face void of emotion, Uranus pointed to a single, untouched building far in the distance.

"There," she said.

*****

They walked for hours, picking their way among the rubble. They progressed slowly but each step brought them closer to the palace looming ahead of them. They could tell early on that it was a place to which they walked. Neptune and Uranus had recognized parts of the ruined world from their first meeting with the dark queen. The walls of the palace, although distant, were still standing and seemed not to have a mark on them from the past war that had devoured the rest of the world. A soft glowing light came from many of the windows, indicating that any life left on this planet was hiding there.

Sailors Neptune and Uranus set the pace of the march and although the terrain forced them to go slowly, the two outer senshi would call back to the others to pick up the pace. Finally driven to the point of exhaustion, Sailor Moon stopped.

"Come on," Uranus cried.

Sailor Moon sank onto a large stone. Chibi Moon climbed up beside her, grateful for the break.

"Get up!" Neptune ordered. "We have to go."

"We need to rest," Mars agreed, sitting next to Sailor Moon.

Neptune and Uranus stared as the inner senshi all sat together. Tuxedo Kamen remained off to one side, silent and motionless.

"We can't rest," Neptune said. "Not if you want your friend back alive."

"It's been hours and the palace isn't any closer," Venus said. "Are you sure this isn't come kind of trick?"

Uranus sighed. "It may be, but I don't think it's worth risking Kami's life."

"What do you care?" Jupiter asked. "You never liked her anyway."

"We may not be friends," Uranus said, "but I respect her and trust her. She is an ally, and shouldn't be thrown away lightly."

"We may already be too late," Neptune said. "She could have turned."

"No," Sailor Moon cried, leaping to her feet. "Kami will never turn! Not again!"

"She might," Chibi Moon remarked quietly.

All eyes turned to her. The small pink senshi was looking down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Sailor Moon stared at her and she raised her head. Her red eyes were large and full of tears.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked gently.

Chibi Moon licked her lips. "Well, it's just that I've never heard of Sailor Sun before I came to past Tokyo."

"You mean she doesn't exist in Crystal Tokyo?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Sadly, Chibi Moon shook her head. Sailor Moon sank to her knees, her legs suddenly unable to support her. Tuxedo Kamen came to her side and knelt beside her.

"That doesn't mean she's turned," he reminded her gently.

"But it does mean something will happen to her between now and the 30th century," Sailor Moon whispered. "Oh, Kami-chan"

Jupiter jumped to her feet. "Maybe we can change the future," she said.

"Yeah," Venus agreed, rising to stand beside her friend. "Nothing is set in stone yet."

"But we still should keep moving," Uranus said.

Sailor Moon nodded as Tuxedo Kamen helped her to her feet. Hurried by a new sense of urgency, the small group of senshi set out again across the wasteland.

*****

"You had me once before, Cano," Kami reminded him, still not moving. "You gave me up."

"And now I see the error of my ways," Cano told her. He smiled sweetly, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"You're too late," Kami said.

"Remember when I used to read you poetry by this pool?" Cano asked, moving over to the black, dried up pond in the center of the courtyard. 

Kami nodded, smiling in spite of herself. "It was dreadful."

Cano laughed. "Yes, I remember you always preferred Gaius' sonnets to mine."

Kami said nothing. Cano moved over to stand beside one of the charred stumps of the pillars. Kami watched him with her eyes, the rest of her still.

"When these were erected," Cano began, "you were still a new queen. You wanted the people to be able to freely use the palace gardens."

Kami turned slightly. Cano smiled to himself knowing she was hooked. Smoothly, he continued.

"The people loved you for it," he said, coming up behind her and whispering through her hair.

He gripped her shoulders and Kami inhaled sharply.

"Return to me, Olivine," Cano said seductively. "Rule by my side as the queen you once were."

Kami felt her mind become clouded with old memories. Among the laughter and joy of her past, a familiar dark shadow settled into the back of her consciousness. Dumbly, she nodded.

Cano moved to stand ahead of her and held out a small, sun-shaped ring. With slow, zombie like movements, Kami reached out for the dull gray jewel. 

*****

"This way," Uranus said. "Hurry!"

The senshi had made their way to the palace walls. Cautiously, they circled the perimeter but the palace grounds, like the rest of the planet, were deserted. Uranus lead them through a hole in the wall that might have been a gate at one time, and into the palace itself.

They crept around silently, searching for any signs of Kami. Finally, Sailor Mars stopped them all.

"I hear her," Mars whispered.

She stepped into the lead and the group was off again. Minutes later, the voices could be heard more clearly and the senshi hid behind a giant pillar to watch and learn.

They saw Kami moving trance-like toward Cano, who held something in one outstretched hand. An empty pool separated the senshi from their friend. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw them and tried to move, but was pushed back by Neptune and Uranus.

Sailor Mercury put on her visor to assess the situation while the others watched in silence. Kami had one hand out and was reaching for the object in Cano's hand. Mercury gasped.

"Such negative power!" she said. "It's off the charts!"

"Where?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, moving next to the blue senshi.

Mercury pointed. "His hand!"

Tuxedo Kamen leapt from the shadows, tossing a rose as he moved through the air. The rose struck Cano's hand and something fell to the ground, tinkling faintly as it struck the stones. Kami froze and Cano looked up angrily to find the cause of the disturbance.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon called as she and the senshi stepped out of the shadows to face him.

"You!" Cano hissed. "Don't come any closer."

Cano pointed to a blackened corner of the courtyard. The shadows receded to reveal Aquis, unconscious and chained to the wall. The senshi froze, suddenly helpless.

Cano's eyes rose to where Tuxedo Kamen stood atop a pillar. "You too, cape boy. Go back to your senshi."

Tuxedo Kamen snarled in frustration and rejoined the others. For good measure, Cano flicked a wrist in Aquis' direction. Black lightning snaked up her chains, causing her to cry out. It lasted only a second before Cano turned his attention back to Kami. He smiled at the motionless girl and bent to retrieve what he had dropped. As he rose, Sailor Moon saw what he held.

"The ring!" she gasped. "Oh no!"

"The Dark Scout?" Mars sighed. "Again?"

Cano laughed as Kami began to move again. He turned his head to look at the senshi.

"Yes, the Dark Scout," he said. "Rutile wasted her powers, but I will be different. She will fulfill our mission and destroy the Earth."

"Never!" Uranus spat. "World - "

"No!" Sailor Moon cried, placing herself in front of Uranus. "You'll kill Kami and Aquis too!"

Uranus' eyes softened slightly and she lowered her hand, her unused power abating.

Cano snapped his fingers and Sylphe appeared between Cano and the senshi. She floated in mid-air, her translucent gown moving in the slight breeze. She smiled wickedly at the senshi, knowing that they were about to witness defeat.

"Now," Cano said. "We will complete our task!"

Kami had taken the ring from Cano's hand and placed it on her finger. Sailor Moon moaned as a huge, hungry shadow creature emerged from the ring. It took one look at the senshi and seemed to smile evilly before turning on Kami. 

"Chaos," Neptune muttered.

Kami became utterly consumed by the blackness. Cano waited eagerly as the transformation took place and Sylphe stared in amazement. Seconds later, the blackness receded into the ring and only Kami remained. Her skin was pale and her hair black. Her eyes were closed and her arms hung limply at her sides. She wore what she had been wearing before. Cano looked disappointed.

"Awake, Dark Scout and look at your new Master!" Cano commanded.

Kami's mouth twisted into a smirk. Without moving, a dark flame formed and shot toward Sylphe. It struck her in the stomach and her eyes widened in fear and surprise a split second before she disappeared. Kami then opened her eyes and their deep blackness stared into Cano's soul.

"I awaken," she said in a dead voice, "but as Master."

Cano shrank back in fear. "Majesty," he gasped.

Olivine laughed as her old clothing disappeared to form the flowing purple dress. Sailor Moon once again started forward, but Jupiter and Mars dragged her back before Olivine could see them. The senshi retreated to a small enclosure that had been formed by tumbling rock. Crouching behind the stones, they watched Olivine's revenge.

*****

The battle was short. Cano was flung around the courtyard, smashing into pillars and slamming hard into the ground. Olivine directed the whole thing without moving. A dark, flame shaped shadow silhouetted her and her black eyes glowed. Cano struggled to his feet, eyes flashing with anger and fear. He raised his hand and shot a ball of red fire at his queen, but it bounced off her dark shield harmlessly. She raised an eyebrow and Cano fell to the ground and remained still.

"Fool," Olivine laughed. "You thought you could control me?"

Cano raised himself shakily to his knees at the queen's feet, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He glared up at the person he had tried to possess with venom in his eyes. Olivine stared down at him, her eyes wild and her entire body brimming with dark energy.

Sailor Moon watched in wide eyed horror as the other senshi held her back. She fought them, desperate to reach her friend before it was too late. She couldn't let the darkness consume Kami again.

"We can't save her," Venus said. "There must be a reason no Sailor Sun exists in the future."

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon said with genuine regret. "I shouldn't have told you."

"The future can change," Moon protested, tears streaming down her face. "Please, let me help her!"

Neptune and Uranus exchanged sad looks but did not move from the entrance of the enclosure in which they hid. Neptune nodded ever so slightly and Uranus slipped out the cave. None of the other senshi even noticed she was gone.

"Now," Olivine was saying, "you will die, Cano, like your treacherous minions."

As the black fire consumed him, Cano didn't cry out. He laughed as he realized the irony of the Lord of Fire being burned to death. Soon, the roaring flames overcame the laughter. Olivine watched, careful to make sure her enemy was truly dead. When the fire faded and disappeared, Cano was no more.

Olivine turned to the senshi.

They had stepped just outside their hiding place, watching the events. The empty pool still separated them and it seemed like a chasm had formed between them. The senshi placed themselves in front of Sailor Moon, who was being held tightly by Tuxedo Kamen. Olivine smiled at the ground and purposely turned her back to them. The black shadow around her seemed to grow a face and it's limbs moving with Olivine's. 

"What is that?" Jupiter asked.

"It's evil, whatever it is," Mars said.

Neptune stared up at the growing shadow. "That is what has been controlling Kami," she said. "That is Chaos."

Olivine/Chaos moved toward the darkest corner of the courtyard. As they neared, dim light illuminated the chains of Aquis and revealed her limp form.

"Aquis," Sailor Moon gasped.

"We'll handle it," Venus said with a smile and a wink.

The inner senshi leapt over the pool and ran toward Olivine. The black queen paid no attention to them at all, but the shadowy Chaos turned his head to watch them.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called.

The electricity ricochet off Olivine's back and into the palace wall, crumbling the stone. Chaos turned to face Aquis as Olivine moved to face her new opponents.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus cried.

The triple power struck Olivine in the chest, but did no damage. The inner senshi stared in shock as their most powerful attacks were shrugged off. 

"She's too powerful," Neptune remarked from where she stood with Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen. "We can do nothing while the full force of Chaos is with her."

Olivine slowly raised a hand, palm facing the inner senshi. A wave of sheer blackness engulfed them and they cried out in pain. Tuxedo Kamen's grip on Sailor Moon tightened as she tried to go to her friends. When the wave passed, the senshi were on the ground. The dark queen turned back to Aquis.

"Traitors are punished," Olivine said calmly. 

Aquis feebly raised her head and her eyes widened in shock as she saw who stood before her. She tried to escape, her chains rattling against the walls as she pulled but she was held firm. Olivine stopped a few feet away from her and raised her arm.

"Kami," Aquis whispered. "I forgive you."

Aquis screamed with the last of her strength as the same black fire that had consumed Cano engulfed her. Through the flickering flames, Aquis' eyes met Sailor Moon's.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, ripping herself free of Tuxedo Kamen.

Olivine turned to face her next enemy as the flames that had destroyed Aquis died away, leaving nothing but singed chains behind. Sailor Moon ran blinded by her tears and driven by her desire to restore Kami to her true self. The shadow of Chaos grinned wolfishly as Sailor Moon skidded to a halt in front of the queen. Olivine stared at her nemesis and raised her hand.

The blackness struck, but Sailor Moon found herself uninjured. Instead, Sailor Neptune lay sprawled on top of her, shaking from the effects of the black lightning. Sailor Moon scrambled to see if Neptune was alive, but could only see the girl's unconscious face as she dodged the next attack. Olivine drove her further from Neptune's side until all hope of reaching her and making sure she was okay was lost.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried.

Sailor Moon stared in terror as Chibi Moon assaulted Olivine with a barrage of tiny, harmless pink hearts. Olivine turned smoothly and pointed to the pink child. A beam of darkness headed towards the senshi in training and she cried out in fear.

Before it struck, Tuxedo Kamen was there, shielding Chibi Moon from the attack. It was, however, too powerful even for him and they were both thrown to the other side of the courtyard. They struck the wall hard and crumpled together into a heap.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Sailor Moon whispered. "Chibiusa-chan."

Lastly, Olivine turned to face Sailor Moon. The shadow of Chaos still hung above her, controlling her movements like a puppeteer. Sailor Moon back away from the advancing queen only to trip and fall backwards. She sat in front of the Queen Olivine, her mind screaming at her to stand but her body unwilling to move.

"Kami-chan," Sailor Moon said.

"No more," Olivine replied in a deep voice that definitely was not hers. "Deruku Kami is completely gone."

Olivine raised her hand and Sailor Moon tried to shield herself with a hastily upraised arm.

"I don't believe that," Sailor Moon said quickly. "Kami-chan, please remember!"

Olivine paused and the shadow of Chaos looked down in confusion. Sailor Moon saw Olivine's eyes momentarily lose their evil glare and she knew her friend could be saved.

Around them, the senshi were rising unsteadily to their feet, each feeling the release of Chaos' hold on Kami. The shadow opened its mouth and cried out shrilly. Olivine's eyes grew dead once again and she raised her hand to point to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon waited, but nothing happened. She looked up and saw Olivine standing, her arm still raised, but her eyes closed and her face masked in concentration.

"I will not be controlled," she muttered, loud enough that only Sailor Moon could hear.

Chaos screamed again and black energy began to form at Olivine's finger tips. Olivine's face furrowed more and the shadow around her seemed to grow dimmer. Finally, it faded all together, retreating back into the ring. Sailor Moon looked up, hoping it was finally over. Kami opened her still black eyes and smiled down at Sailor Moon. 

"Usagi-chan," she whispered. "I - "

Her sentence was cut short as her eyes suddenly grew large with surprise. She exhaled sharply and took in a short, staggered breath before toppling forward. 

"Kami-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Uranus stood behind the falling queen, a look of deep regret in her eyes. Her shoulders slumped as she watched Olivine fall to her knees, the Sword of Uranus still embedded in her back.

As Olivine fell, the huge, dark shadow reformed above her and tore itself free from her body. With a shrill scream, it circled the courtyard once and disappeared into the sunless sky. The senshi watched it go in amazement.

"So it ends," Neptune said. "But for how long?"

As Chaos fled, Olivine's pale complexion returned to that of Sailor Sun. Her gown melted into the uniform of the sailor senshi and her hair once again turned brown. She dropped forward and Sailor Moon caught her, cradling her in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheek, landing on Sailor Sun's face. Sailor Sun opened her brown eyes and looked up at Sailor Moon.

"I'm free," she said weakly, her voice barely above a whisper.

The other senshi had gathered around her, each one shedding her own tears. Neptune and Uranus stood to one side, neither feeling comfortable enough to be with the group right now.

"The darkness," Sailor Sun continued. "It's finally gone forever. I feel so – "

Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed for the last time. Sailor Moon hugged her friend tightly.

"Don't die," Sailor Moon begged through her tears. "Please, Kami-chan. Don't die!"

The form of Sailor Sun didn't move. Her face was peaceful at last, as if the evil influence of Chaos had not been controlling her all these years.

Sailor Moon looked up at her friends. "I need all of you. Please, give me your strength!"

Wordlessly, the senshi joined hands in a circle around their princess. Neptune and Uranus joined in, but Sailor Moon didn't look at either of them. She took the Imperial Silver Crystal from her broach and held it over her friends' body.

"Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury began, the jewel on her tiara lighting up with her power.

The others followed suit.

"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

The light of each of the senshi's tiaras formed into a thin beam, each meeting above Sailor Moon. They joined into a single beam that went straight down into the Silver Crystal, making it glow with the combined power of the senshi. Sailor Moon held the Crystal up high and looked down at Sailor Sun's face.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Thousands of shimmering lights exploded from the energized Crystal and descended on the dead senshi. They encompassed her until she glowed. They hid themselves in her skin, hair, and clothes and rested on her eyelashes. Sailor Moon held the Crystal until her energy gave out. Around her, the other senshi had already fallen to their knees in exhaustion. Finally, Sailor Moon could do no more and the light of the Silver Crystal faded as the Moon Princess fell backwards. She landed in the lap of Sailor Venus, who was kneeling behind her.

"Did we?" Sailor Moon gasped, struggling to sit up. "Is she?"

Tuxedo Mask knelt next to Sailor Sun's unmoving form and shook his head sadly. Sailor Moon turned to Neptune and Uranus. The two outer senshi revealed no emotion as they watched their weakened princess.

"How could you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"She was a danger," Uranus replied simply, although the tightness in her voice betrayed her emotion. 

"We couldn't let her live," Neptune added, her own voice choking slightly. 

"She was healed," Sailor Moon told them. "She was one of us! How could you kill one of us?"  
Sailor Moon reached out again and gently brushed her fingers against Sailor Sun's cold skin. Sailor Sun began to disappear, fading into the same thousands of lights that had tried to heal her. The other senshi watched sadly as their friend vanished. Sailor Moon broke down and desperately tried to grab the pieces of Sailor Sun as they floated gently away. Tuxedo Mask moved next to her and enfolded her in his embrace. All that remained was the small, sun-shaped ring which Sailor Moon picked up and held tightly in her hand.

Uranus bent down to retrieve her talisman. Without another word, the two outer senshi left. Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter exchanged sad glances. They knew that all the work they had done to make Uranus and Neptune work with them as a team had just come undone.

*****

Weeks later, the senshi had returned to their usual routine. Mamoru had explained to Aquis and Kami's landlord why they would no longer be renting the apartment and the senshi had quietly cleared away all of Kami's things. Most of it went to good will stores, but Usagi allowed herself to keep one thing - the sun shaped ring. Ami had scanned it with her computer and had concluded that the force of Chaos was completely gone from it. Usagi now wore it in memory of Kami.

The inner senshi no longer spoke to Haruka and Michiru. Usagi found she could not forgive them for murdering Kami when she had been so close to a cure. Rei, Makoto, Ami, Chibiusa, and Minako ignored the two older girls out of loyalty to Usagi. 

One bright day exactly three weeks after the death of Sailor Sun, Usagi and her friends were out walking along the streets of downtown Crossroads. They talked and joked and laughed as if nothing had happened, but they each felt the emptiness of their missing companion. 

Suddenly an explosion sounded and a large ball of smoke burst out of a store. Terrified screams followed, and a few lucky shoppers managed to flee the store, shouting for help. Usagi and the others ran to the scene and peeked inside the destroyed door.

A large purple monster stood in the center of the store, holding a young man by the throat. The monster was shaped like a woman and had tall feathers sprouting out of her head. 

"What is that?" Minako asked. 

"Whatever it is," Rei told her, "it's up to us to stop it."

The five inner senshi ducked down a deserted alley and retrieved their transformation pens from their pockets. They smiled grimly at each other and held the pens high in the air.

"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!"

*****

The purple monster held the limp body of the man she had grabbed. Standing next to him was a small child, his eyes filled with tears. Tossing the man aside, the purple monster reached for the child, gently picking him up. The boy stared at the creature with wide eyes, his lower lip quivering as he fought not to scream. 

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The monster looked up in surprise. Standing just inside the blow out door of the store were the five sailor senshi. The boy in the creature's arms smiled and clapped his hands.

"I don't know what you have planned for that boy, but I can't just stand by and let you do it!" Sailor Moon said. "I fight for love and justice and, on be half of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The purple being turned its attention back to the child. Carefully, she touched his forehead until his entire body glowed purple. A shiny, silver silhouette of the child rose out of his body, its eyes closed and its face in an expression of rest.

"What is it doing?" Mars asked.

"Hang on," Mercury replied, drawing her visor across her eyes.

The silver silhouette suddenly vanished and the purple creature tossed the child aside like a rag doll. Sailor Venus ran and dove for the child, catching him before he struck the ground. 

"That's it!" Jupiter snarled. "Supreme Thunder!"

The electric shot hit the monster and it desolved with a frustrated growl. The senshi straightened from their fighting poses, surprised at how easy the battle had been won.

"Keep on your toes," Mercury warned. "Something else is here."

"How observant," an unseen voice remarked.

The air where the purple monster had been standing shimmered and a young woman appeared. She was dressed like a sailor senshi, with a black uniform, black hair and tall black boots. Her eyes were also black and lifeless, but the smile on her face was pure evil.

"The Dark Scout?" Mars asked. "Impossible!"

"I am not the Dark Scout," the girl said, "although I take this form for it was the most comfortable. I am Chaos."

The senshi tensed again, ready for battle. Chaos laughed at them.

"You are not yet ready to face me," it said, "and I am not able to face you in this form. Patience, my warrior friends. Soon we will battle."

The Dark Scout smiled at them, but the expression suddenly changed to one of confusion. Frantically, Chaos looked around the room, expecting to see something or someone there. When it saw nothing, it glared one last time at the senshi and vanished.

"Looks like our war is not quite over," Venus remarked.

Sailor Moon sighed, still staring at the place where the Dark Scout had been. Chaos looked so much like Kami, it hurt. Absently, she toyed with the ring on her finger as she followed the senshi out of the store.


	11. To Heal A Wounded Heart

TO HEAL A WOUNDED HEART

On the planet Olivine and her elementals had once called home, the sun no longer shone. The entire ruined world was bathed in darkness with only the faintest of light allowing the destruction to be seen. Alone, a sanctuary among the desolation, the palace stood above all else. Its walls may have been polished at one point in time, but were now grim with the scars of the battle lost. 

Nothing lived on this world, but it was home to one.

Hidden within the palace it had made, the sole survivor of the twisted story it had created, Chaos waited. 

*******

The senshi met as usual at Rei's shrine, gathering in the priestess' room for tea and cakes. They assembled around the low table, sitting on cushions on the floor as they discussed future plans. The group, however, was not the same at it had once been, and the contributions of the three missing people weighed heavily on the others. 

"And then," Usagi laughed, "Umino fell flat on his face! In front of everyone! Poor Naru-chan was so embarrassed!"

"I'm sure you knew how she felt, Usagi-chan," Rei said.

Usagi blushed. "Don't be so mean, Rei."

The others laughed as Rei and Usagi began one of their usual spats. Makoto glanced over to the corner of the room where Haruka and Michiru usually remained and sighed. Her eyes then landed on the cushion where Kami had sat and had told them jokes and stories of her home in North America. Makoto felt her eyes brimming with tears as she recalled fondly a past which would never come again.

"Are you listening, Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

Makoto forced a smile and turned back to her friends. "Sorry, I was thinking of something else."

"We were wondering if you would make us a picnic lunch when we go to Mamoru's friend's farm tomorrow," Ami told her.

Makoto nodded. "Of course. Count on me."

"Do you think they'll have bunnies?" Usagi asked. "Maybe kittens?"

"Why would you want to see kittens?" Minako said. "You can see Luna whenever you want."

"Yeah, but kittens are cute and cuddly," Usagi said. "Luna is well.."

"I'm cuddly," Luna exclaimed. "Honestly Usagi, you should be thinking more about our new enemy than bunnies and kittens."

The mention of Chaos shut them all up and Luna was immediately sorry she had said anything. The memory of Kami's death was still fresh, even though months had since past. The strange demonic force that had kept Kami locked between good and evil still roamed free, searching for something the senshi could only guess at. Even their guesses were just speculation since Chaos had not revealed a hint of what it was after.

"I wonder what it wants," Makoto mused. 

"Us," Rei said. "It wants us gone for good. It wants to rule the Earth."

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san seemed to know a lot about Chaos," Ami said hesitantly. "Maybe we should ask them."

"No!" Usagi cried, her voice full of anger. "I will never talk to them again. Not after what they did."

"They were trying to save your life," Luna said gently.

"Kami was fighting it," Usagi told them. "She was returning to us. A few more minutes.."

The group fell silent, thinking of what could have been. Outside the window, two forms slipped away from the shrine and headed down the stairs to the street below.

*******

Ami swam the length of the pool, enjoying the calming effect being underwater had on her. She smiled to herself as she felt her worries liquefy around her and roll off her shoulders into the water. She, like the others, had been quite distressed over Kami's death but could see the logic behind the act. It was the duty of all the senshi to protect their princess and at that moment, Sailor Moon had been in serious danger.

Ami saw movement out of the corner of her eye and slowed her speed to allow the other to catch up. The long, slender form of Michiru glided beside her. Michiru pointed up and the two girls - both senshi of the same element - headed to the surface.

"Nice to see you again, Ami-chan," Michiru said with a smile.

"Michiru-san!" Ami said in surprise. "Forgive me, I didn't know you wanted to swim. I'll leave."

Ami headed for the edge of the pool and pulled herself onto the deck. Michiru followed, echoing the other's movements precisely. As Ami reached for her towel, Michiru caught her hand.

"Haruka isn't here," Michiru said. "I wanted to talk to you alone, Ami."

Ami licked her lips, wondering how Usagi would react if she knew they were talking. Ami picked up the towel and started to walk away.

"Please," Michiru called after her. "We're both senshi, and we both want the same things. Let us help."

Ami paused. Slowly, she turned around and nodded.

"Usagi-chan must not know," Ami said as Michiru joined her. "She would be devastated."

Michiru nodded. "I understand. Let's go someplace more comfortable and talk."

*******

An hour later, Ami and Michiru were seated in a small restaurant sipping drinks. Ami watched the door nervously in case any of her friends should enter, but Michiru was calm and relaxed.

"We're sorry," the aquamarine haired girl began. "Kami was a friend to us and, although you and the others were closer to her, we both respected her."

Ami swallowed. "I understand why you did what you had to do, but it doesn't make this easier."

"I know that," Michiru said gently. "But I thought knowing Haruka and I felt remorse for our action would help."

Ami put her cup down and smiled. "You joined us when we tried to save her. That was enough to show me you still cared."

Michiru sat back. "Good, now what about the new enemy? I was watching you when Chaos attacked the child in the store. What do you make of it?"

"Destroying Kami obviously didn't stop Chaos," Ami said, "but I think we weakened it. Maybe it's searching for energy?"

Michiru nodded thoughtfully. "At the Gates of Time, Haruka and I visited Setsuna. She told us of the three pieces of Chaos that were split during a time when there were senshi all over the galaxy. The senshi fought together and destroyed a large part of Chaos, and Sailor Moon destroyed another part when Empress Metallia was defeated, but the third part was still able to cause trouble. Queen Serenity had sealed it into the sun, which was how Kami ended up being trapped between good and evil as the Guardian of both the Sun and Chaos."

Ami nodded. "That makes sense, but we destroyed the Dark Scout with Prince Rutile. I saw the shadow separate itself from the ring and engulf him."

Michiru shrugged. "Setsuna didn't know how Chaos found its way to Kami again, but she did say that by throwing it at Rutile, you made it stronger. It fed off his negative energy."

"That would explain how it got Kami again," Ami said. She sat back with a sigh. "I guess we have to wait until Chaos makes the next move."

Michiru nodded. "Keep on your toes, Ami-chan. Do you have any plans?"

"We're going to a farm tomorrow. Mamoru asked his friend if we could visit to try and cheer us up."

"It's up to you to protect Usagi," Michiru said. "Don't count on Haruka or I to show up anymore. Things have changed between us. I can't even mention any of you with Haruka getting upset."

"We'll meet again," Ami told her. "Secretly."

Michiru rose to her feet and held out her hand. Ami shook it and started to walk away.

"Ami-chan!" Michiru called.

The blue haired girl turned. Michiru smiled.

"Thank you."

*******

Chaos paced back and forth in the throne room of its palace. It still wore the face and body of its former host, the black uniform of the one called the Dark Scout. Although Chaos had no gender itself, it was most comfortable in this form. The senshi of the Sun had been a rare find for it, opening its senses to new kinds of power it had only dreamed of before. It had slumbered patiently for over a thousand years, feeling the death of part of itself in the form of Empress Metallia, but knowing its chance for revenge would come. It would destroy the Moon Queen who had imprisoned it in the large star, and it would see the galaxy's order demolished.

Chaos had finally awakened to find the Moon Queen already gone, but its previous host still very much alive. It sought out the greed of Rutile, forcing the Solar senshi to revive and then it abandoned its host for the delicious power of the Sun. A smile still crept over its lips has it remembered its first taste of her power. So much had been unknown to her - she could have easily taken over the galaxy if she had not struggled so hard against its will. Chaos shrugged. The power of the Sun no longer belonged to anyone, having been killed along with its Guardian. Chaos was alone again and weakened, but would find another. 

There would always be another.

*******

Mamoru honked impatiently outside the Tsukino residence. His car was already nearly full of girls and he wondered to himself what had possessed him to offer to drive. Minako, Makoto, and Ami sat crammed into the back seat while Rei sat up front, talking endlessly about trivial things. Mamoru suspected that, despite all Rei said, she still had a crush on him. The thought made him uncomfortable, and he honked his horn again. 

The door opened and he saw Usagi come out, a smile on her face but her blue eyes still mirroring her sadness. She wore a pink skirt and blue top and was fingering a silver, sun-shaped ring on her finger. Instantly, Mamoru remembered why he was taking them to his friend's farm. Usagi's happiness meant everything to him and if she was sad, so was he. It had already been over a month since Kami's death and Chaos had yet to show itself again. Mamoru got out of the car, ignoring Rei's complaint that he wasn't listening to her story, and opened his arms.

Usagi flew into his embrace. They held each other for a moment before Mamoru felt a tug on his pant leg. Chibiusa was looking up at him expectantly. He smiled and picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You have everything, Usako?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi nodded. Chibiusa piled into the back seat with the others while Usagi sat up front between Rei and Mamoru. A minute later, they were off. They drove around a corner and onto the highway, passing a small yellow convertible.

"There they go," Haruka said. "Do you want me to follow them?"

Michiru winced. Haruka's tone clearly indicated she wanted nothing to do with the overly emotional inner senshi. Instead, Michiru laid a hand over Haruka's and smiled.

"They'll be fine," she said. "Let's just have this day to ourselves. Besides, there's something I think we have to do."

Haruka smiled back and revved up the engine. They sped off into the distance, heading in the opposite direction of Mamoru's car.

*******

Mamoru drove for hours, through the city and into the countryside beyond. The tall buildings were replaced with trees and farmland. Chibiusa stared out the window in awe, taking in all the surroundings.

"This isn't at all like where we were," she said. 

"We were in the mountains, Chibiusa," Mamoru said. "A farm is a lot different."

"Aren't there any farms in the 30th century?" Minako asked, her voice slightly worried.

"Of course," Chibiusa replied, "but a princess doesn't usually get the chance to visit them. I have to learn about government and stuff."

"Oh," Minako said, obviously relieved.

Usagi was watching the farms pass too. She was thinking about the first time Kami had taken them horseback riding. They had wandered through the trails, happily enjoying the outdoors until a monster had attacked. Usagi bit her lip and tried to direct her thoughts elsewhere. Mamoru saw her face turn troubled and flashed her a grin.

"Enjoying the ride, Usako?" he asked.

Usagi nodded. "Are we almost there? I want to see the bunnies!"

Mamoru laughed. "A few more minutes. Be patient."

Usagi sat back and waited, determined to please Mamoru. He was doing so much for her, she wanted to repay his kindness. 

Minutes later, Mamoru slowed and turned down a dirt road. Just ahead loomed a large red barn with a small farmhouse next to it.

"This doesn't look very Japanese," Ami remarked with a frown.

"Did I forget to mention my friend is American?" Mamoru asked. "He went to university here, and he wanted to feel more at home so he build an American-type farm in Japan."

"Neat!" Usagi exclaimed. "Is he a cowboy?"

"Of course not," Rei snapped. "Don't be stupid."

"Maybe you can practice your English while you're here, Usagi-chan," Ami said.

Usagi moaned at the thought and the others laughed. The car slid to a halt and a man of about thirty-five came out of the farmhouse. He waved as he approached and the girls climbed out of the car. Mamoru walked over to greet his friend.

"Girls," he said, "this is Daniel."

"Pleased to meet you," Daniel said in perfect Japanese.

Daniel was as tall as Mamoru with brown eyes and short brown hair that stuck out from under his baseball hat. He wore a pale yellow shirt and blue jeans with cowboy boots on his feet. Mamoru introduced the girls to him, and they all bowed respectfully. Daniel laughed.

"I'll never get used to all this bowing," he confessed. "Back home, we'd just shake hands."

"Daddy!" someone called from the farmhouse.

Daniel turned and motioned for the person to come over. A boy of about Chibiusa's age came over and stood behind his father. He had black hair and brown eyes and his features were both Japanese and American. Daniel put his hand on the boy's head.

"This is my son, Darran," Daniel said. "I'm sorry my wife isn't here today. She went to Tokyo to visit her sister."

"Hi!" Darran said to the girls, his eyes mainly on Chibiusa. 

"Hi," Chibiusa said back.

"Do you want to see my pet llama?" Darran asked shyly.

"Sure," Chibiusa replied with a smile. 

Darran grinned back. "Great, let's go!"

The two children ran off, leaving Daniel with Mamoru and the five teens. They were silent for a moment, none of them knowing how to proceed.

"Do you girls want to see the barn?" Daniel asked.

"Do you have bunnies?" Usagi blurted.

Rei shot her a dark look and Usagi immediately blushed. She was about to apologize, but Daniel was laughing. 

"Follow me," he said. "I don't think you'll be disappointed."

*******

The small grave stood alone, isolated from the others. It contained no body beneath it, but was all that remained of one who's life had been cut short . The stone was a smooth gray with no writing on it. Instead of a name, a symbol had been carved - a round circle with a small heart on the inside - the sign of the Sun. Two newly planted yellow flowers were on either side of it and they drooped sadly as if in memory.

Haruka stood in front of the marker, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. She gazed down, her hands clasped in front of her as she paid her last respects to the girl she had killed. Her face betrayed no emotion - no regret, no pain - but a single tear slid down her cheek. She took a deep breath and felt an arm slip around her waist.

Michiru's face was streaked with tears, but her face remained as impassive as her partner's. Haruka reached down and gripped her hand.

"We've been preparing for this moment for so long," Michiru remarked. "First with Hotaru, then with Kami. Somehow I imagined it to be easier."

Haruka swallowed but said nothing. Michiru looked up at her.

"Did we do the right thing, Haruka?"

Haruka looked down but the expression on her face did not change. "We did our duty to protect our princess."

"Our duty," Michiru repeated sadly. "Our duty cost us an ally and friend."

A breeze gently blew through the cemetery, rustling the grass and shaking the branches of the nearby trees. Michiru raised her head suddenly, her eyes sweeping the deserted graveyard. She had heard something - something that she could not place. It was like a sigh, full of sadness and longing. Haruka watched her curiously.

"You okay?" Haruka asked gently.

Michiru shook her head, dismissing the emotion. "Yes. I just felt strange for a moment, like someone was here with us."

Haruka looked around. "I think graveyards will do that to anyone. We come to seek forgiveness and try to imagine that we are receiving it."

The wind picked up again and Michiru cocked her head, listening. The sigh had changed, more like laughter now. A chill went down Michiru's spine and she shivered.

"I think I would like to go now," she said, taking Haruka's arm again. 

Haruka bowed once more to the lone marker and they headed back to the car. On the slick tombstone, the sign of the Sun glowed with a faint yellow light.

*******

Usagi sat in a pile of hay, laughing. She was surrounded by bunnies of all colours and sizes. A large, droopy eared one sat in her lap, munching contentedly on the hem of her skirt while smaller bunnies hopped around her. A few feet away, Ami and Rei were playing with three small kittens while the mother cat watched. Minako and Makoto were feeding chickens with Daniel and Mamoru watched them all with a smile on his face. Just outside the barn where they sat, Mamoru could faintly hear Chibiusa giggling with Darran as they played together. 

"Mamo-chan," Usagi called. 

Mamoru knelt next to Usagi and she put a small white bunny in his hands. He stared at it as it stared back and began to laugh.

"I don't need this," Mamoru said, putting the rabbit back on the ground. "I already have a bunny twice as cute as it."

He put his arm around Usagi's shoulders and she slid easily into his embrace. The droopy eared bunny jumped out of Usagi's lap, his meal interrupted.

"Maybe we should have brought Luna and Artemis," Ami remarked. 

"They said they had important work to do," Minako called from the chicken coop. "I think they're planning our next move."

"Who are Luna and Artemis?" Daniel asked curiously. "Friends of yours?"

The girls shot angry looks and Minako for nearly telling their host their secret. Minako blushed and turned back to feeding the chickens.

"Yeah," Rei said quickly. "They both had to work today so they couldn't come with us."

"Strange names," Daniel remarked. "Not Japanese at all. Are they from around here?"

"No," Rei replied. "They moved here from America, I think."

Daniel tossed the last of his feed and left the coop. He tossed the empty bag in the corner and brushed off his hands.

"Both their names are from Goddesses of the moon," he continued.

"Goddesses?" Usagi exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I take it they're not girls," Daniel said with a smile.

"Luna is," Minako said, "but Artemis is not. I wonder if he knows what his name means?"

"I'm sure you'll be the first to tell him," Makoto said, scattering the last of her feed and joining Daniel outside the coop. 

Minako quickly emptied the rest of her bag and left the chickens as well. The others got to their feet and looked at Daniel expectantly. 

"Now that you've seen the barn, how about we go inside for some lunch?" he suggested.

"Mako-chan brought a lunch for us," Usagi said. "She's the best cook in the whole world!"

Makoto blushed as Daniel turned his attention to her. "It's just some left overs I rustled up. Nothing spectacular."

"How about I set up a blanket beside the pond and we can have a picnic and watch the ducks swim?" Daniel said.

"Sounds great," Mamoru replied. "Let me give you a hand."

Daniel opened his mouth to accept his friends offer when a terrified scream pierced the air. The group ran outside the barn in time to see a strange furry humanoid creature lifting Darran into the air. Chibiusa lay on the ground, her eyes wide with terror as the monster reached out to grab her next.

"Darran!" Daniel yelled.

He turned to the girls. "Stay here and keep out of its way!"

Before they could answer Daniel charged at the creature, his hands tight in fists. Mamoru ran after him and the girls slipped silently back into the barn.

*******

The monster had brown fur growing all over it and, except for its distinctly female shape and head, it resembled a bear. Intelligent red eyes watched the two men approach and it held the still struggling Darran tightly in one hand. 

Daniel collided with the monster, knocking it off balance for a split second. Mamoru headed to Chibiusa and swept her up in his arms. The monster lashed out and back handed Daniel, its claws connecting with the farmer's jaw. Daniel went flying back the way he had come and landed in a heap. Still holding Chibiusa, Mamoru ran to his friend's side.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Mamoru asked.

"Darran," Daniel said, struggling to sit up. "Please, help him."

"We'll handle that!" a new voice said.

Daniel, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and the monster all looked over to the barn where five figures stood silhouetted by the sun. They stepped forward, placing themselves between Daniel and the creature.

"Interrupting a beautiful day at the farm is very bad manners," Sailor Moon told the monster. "Even worse to do it so close to lunch. We can't forgive you! I fight for love and justice and, in the name of the Moon"

"In the name of Mercury," Sailor Mercury added.

"For Mars," Sailor Mars continued.

"And Jupiter," Sailor Jupiter said.

"And especially Venus," Sailor Venus said with a wink.

"We'll punish you!" they finished together.

The monster shoved Darran inside a small cage normally used for transporting his llama to the vet. As the furry creature locked the door, Darran peered out from behind the bars, his eyes wide in fear as he witnessed the battle that would save or destroy him. The air hung motionless around them as the senshi and the creature faced off.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars cried.

The flame singed the monster but it managed to leap clear. Sailor Jupiter was ready for it when it landed. She flew towards it in a flying kick which struck into its stomach. The monster smiled wickedly as its fur grew longer, encompassing the green senshi. 

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon gasped.

The fur detached itself from the monster, leaving Jupiter completely encased in brown hair. It surrounded her head, brown vine-like hairs covering everything save her face. Jupiter struggled but could not break free. 

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled.

The furry beast jumped high in the air. While it was above the senshi, it threw something at the people below. Hundreds of small brown balls scattered everywhere, landing on the senshi as well as Daniel, Mamoru, and Chibiusa. As they struck, their victims froze.

"I can't move!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Moon cried.

The monster laughed to itself as it walked between the frozen senshi to the cage where Darran waited in terrified silence. A tear slid down Sailor Moon's cheek as the bear monster opened the cage and took Darran out. The boy began to glow and he sunk into unconsciousness. A sudden breeze picked up as a silver silhouette of Darran separated itself from the boy and hovered above him, joined by a single silver cord.

"What is it doing?" Venus asked.

Mercury had managed to draw out her computer and was trying to get a reading of both the monster and Darran's silver self. The monster snarled in frustration as the silver shadow receded back into Darran and the brown creature threw him aside in disgust. It turned back to the senshi.

"World Shaking!" 

A ball of energy slammed into the monster, destroying it instantly. The senshi suddenly found the spell broken and they stumbled forward. Sailor Neptune was kneeling next to Darran, checking his pulse. Sailor Uranus stood next to her, looking very unhappy.

"He'll be fine," Neptune told Daniel as she rose to her feet.

The two outer senshi began to walk away. A deep laughter filled the air and the breeze began to die down again. Neptune and Uranus turned to see Chaos appear between them and the inner senshi.

"We meet again," it said in a voice that was nothing like Kami's had been although it still wore the form of the Dark Scout.

"Chaos," Sailor Moon hissed. "What do you want?"

"What I've wanted all along," Chaos said. "I want to destroy Order."

The wind began anew, blowing furiously and Chaos looked around in alarm. It covered its face to block the wind and turned back to the senshi with an angry hiss.

"You're spared again, Sailor brats, but your benefactor can't save you forever! My time will come!"

Chaos disappeared. Sailor Neptune was listening to the wind intently as it blew around them one last time before vanishing.

"Get out of here!" Jupiter yelled at the backs of the departing outer senshi.

"You're welcome," Uranus replied as she and Neptune disappeared.

*******

The rest of the day was uneventful. Darran woke up remembering little about his experience except that he was saved by a group of beautiful angels. Usagi and the others enjoyed their picnic by the pond before saying a fond farewell to Daniel and Darran as they headed back toward the city.

That evening, they gathered as usual in Rei's bedroom for the meeting. They had told their adventure to Luna and Artemis who congratulated them on handling it so well.

"So Chaos is after children," Luna remarked. "What did you get on your computer, Ami-chan?"

"Not much," Ami said regretfully. "I couldn't turn it on in time to find out what Darran's silver shadow really was. I did get some very strong readings after Chaos left."

"When the wind was blowing around?" Rei said. "It looked like Chaos was afraid of it."

Ami nodded. "Chaos said something about our benefactor saving us."

"I'm confused," Usagi whined. "Who is Chaos so scared of?"

"I want to know what Michiru and Haruka were doing there," Makoto huffed. "There's no way they could have followed us."

The senshi shrugged. Luna noticed that Ami's eyes were downcast and she said nothing. 

"No sense worrying about it," Luna said. "I'm sure they had their own reason for being there. Besides, it was lucky they saved you when they did."

"At least we know they're not our enemies," Minako said.

Usagi remained silent, fingering the sun-shaped ring. Chaos would be a powerful enemy and one that would be extremely difficult to destroy. She wondered if she and the senshi were up for it. As conversation moved from business to pleasure, she smiled as she listened to her friend's talk. Whatever the outcome, they would face it together.

*******

On the dark planet, Chaos sat on the throne that had once belonged to Olivine. Twice it had chosen wrong and twice the senshi had defeated it. It's time would come. There were only so many children in Tokyo who could have what it needed. Time and patience was all it required and it had both.

Something about its two encounters with the senshi troubled it. Chaos had felt a presence both times — something alien and familiar at the same time. It wondered if they had a trick up their sleeve in store for it, a wild card they were not ready to reveal. With a shrug, Chaos dismissed the fear. The senshi were divided and would remain so for a long time. It was sure that divided, they would fall.


	12. Seeing Mirages

SEEING MIRAGES

Ami sat at her computer, reading and rereading the information on the screen. Outside her open window, the crescent moon shone its dim light on Tokyo and the stars glittered peacefully. A cool breeze wafted through the room and Ami sighed in defeat. No matter how she looked at it, the information gathered from the Chaos' two attacks didn't add up. There was something she was missing, but she couldn't see what it was.

Another breeze drifted through the window, this one warmer than the first, and Ami stretched in her chair. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. Suppressing a yawn, Ami reached out to turn her computer off.

__

So close

Ami blinked. She rubbed her tired eyes and reached out again.

__

Try again so close

Ami looked around her room. The curtains on her window gently fluttered in the warm breeze. Shrugging off the strange feeling, she reread the information again and typed a few commands into her machine. The screen obediently changed and Ami smiled. She had found her connection. Renewed by the discovery, Ami set at her task again, typing furiously to learn more. She didn't even notice a faint sigh of relief and the disappearance of the warm wind that had surrounded her.

*******

The inner senshi met the next morning at Rei's shrine, bright and early. Makoto brought breakfast cakes for them to eat and Minako was describing her dream from the previous night. Usagi dozed with her head on the table and Rei stared absently out the open door, drumming her fingers on the table.

"This isn't like her," Rei muttered.

Minako broke off her narration to look at her friend. "Like who, Rei-chan?"

"Ami-chan," Rei replied. "She's usually the first one here. Even Usagi made it before her."

Usagi sat up and yawned. "I heard that!"

"Rei's right," Luna remarked. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"Maybe we should look for her," Makoto suggested.

The senshi started formulating a plan for Ami's rescue when the door slid open a little wider and Ami stepped inside, bowing to everyone in apology. The girls immediately broke off their discussion, blushing in embarrassment for overreacting.

"Sorry I'm late," Ami said. "I over slept."

The others stared at her in shock. Ami tried to ignore their stares as she sat down at her place at the table.

"Ami over slept?" Usagi repeated.

"Maybe this is one of Chaos' tricks," Minako whispered to Makoto.

Ami blushed. "I was up all night trying to figure out what that strange silver shadow that came from Chaos' victims was."

The girls sighed in relief. "That's our Ami, all right," Usagi said.

"What did you discover?" Luna asked curiously.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Ami replied. "But I think I figured out what Chaos was calling our benefactor."

The senshi leaned forward in anticipation. Even Usagi seemed full of curiousity.

"According to the information I got," Ami began, "a kind of energy appeared when Chaos threatened us. It almost seemed to block Chaos' power."

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't get enough information to determine exactly what the energy was," Ami said regretfully, "but I got enough to know it's friendly – at least for now – and Chaos doesn't like it one bit."

"Strange," Rei said. "I also felt a presence both times Chaos appeared. I thought it was just the negative energy of Chaos."

"Comparing the readings I got from when Chaos consumed Kami-chan and the ones of Chaos now, Chaos is very weak," Ami told them. "I think its trying to recharge itself before it attacks us directly."

The thought of a fully powered Chaos sobered the girls up. They had barely been able to defeat Chaos when it had been weakened. At full power, it would be unstoppable. 

*******

"But Chaos is still very powerful, even when it is weakened," Michiru said. "I think something else is stopping it from attacking."

Ami nodded and sipped her drink. She had met Michiru at the same restaurant right after leaving Rei's shrine. The girl had been excited at Ami's discovery and had listened attentively as Ami had told her everything. Although she still felt guilty for deceiving Usagi and the others, Ami believed it was for the best that the outer senshi be kept up to date on Chaos' activities.

"I also felt something just after Chaos disappeared," Michiru continued. "It was the same thing I felt when Haruka and I visited Kami's grave. A spirit of some sort."

"A ghost?" Ami asked incredulously. "I don't believe in that nonsense."

Michiru shrugged elegantly. "Perhaps it was something else, but it may not be as nonsensical as you assume it to be."

Michiru stood and tossed some money on the table to pay for their drinks. Ami rose as well.

"Haruka and I have decided to follow Usagi," Michiru told Ami bluntly. "Haruka is with her right now. After that incident at the farm, the princess can't go unprotected."

Ami nodded, knowing better than to argue. Although the inner senshi would protect Usagi with their lives, it was always better to have a surprise up your sleeve. Michiru waved once and left the restaurant. Ami sat down again to finish her drink, pondering all they had discussed. Could a spirit truly be the benefactor Chaos feared? A few minutes after Michiru left, Ami rose to depart as well. 

*******

Haruka watched Usagi and Minako shop. She hated having to spy and would rather be home fixing up her motorbike, but duty compelled her to protect the princess. She was angry at Usagi for not seeing the reason behind her actions, angry that she had risked her life to save Usagi and the girl would not even acknowledge her anymore. She missed being able to tease and flirt with the girls, watching Michiru's jealousy flare up before soothing her aquamarine haired partner with loving words. Although she would never admit it, she even missed fighting side by side with the inner senshi. But Usagi and the others had hurt her deeply with their sudden mistrust and coldness and Haruka was not about to admit any fault. She had done what she believed she had to do. That was all.

A hand slipped into hers and Haruka smiled. Michiru, wearing a pale pink scarf to hide her hair, stood beside her.

"How was the meeting?" Haruka asked.

"Ami was very generous in her information," Michiru said. "She believes an energy of some sort is protecting the senshi from Chaos."

"A spirit?" 

Michiru shook her head. "Ami doesn't think so. She doesn't believe in spirits."

Haruka nearly laughed out loud at the irony. For a girl who had already died three times, the idea of spirits should not have been that absurd. As Usagi and Minako drifted out of the shop Haruka and Michiru followed, walking causally down the side walk.

"So we have a ghost ally," Haruka mused. "Do you suppose it is the spirit of Saturn, like the one that saved Chibiusa?"

"Perhaps," Michiru replied, "or Pluto is watching us from the Gates of Time and lending some assistance."

Haruka grunted. "I don't like depending on something I can't see."

"Neither do I," Michiru replied, "but haven't we been following an unseen leader since the day we met?"

Haruka didn't answer, but turned down a side street as Usagi and Minako met up with Rei and Makoto at a corner. The girls exchanged a few words before resuming their walk, but Haruka and Michiru stayed hidden in the alley. 

"This energy," Haruka thought aloud, "do you suppose Chaos truly fears it?"

"It seems to," Michiru replied. She paused for a few seconds, allowing her partner time to think. "We better go before Usagi gets too far ahead."

Haruka nodded absently and the two banished senshi left the alley to pursue their princess.

*******

Ami sat alone in the park, reading quietly by the large fountain. She had gone to the library but had found it distracting. Each time she would look up to search for Kami, who had spent her spare time working there, and each time she would remember her friend's death.

Her conversation with Michiru had opened up new doors of possibility and Ami had decided to research the issue of spirits further. She had questioned Luna and Artemis about any guardian spirits on the Moon and they had both told her that such a guardian didn't exist. She spoke briefly to Rei about the evil spirits she had helped exercise, careful not to reveal too much. Now, armed with several books about paranormal activities, Ami was finishing off her research.

"Ami-chan!"

Ami looked up to see Chibiusa standing in front of her, hugging her Luna-P tightly to her chest. Mamoru was standing a few feet behind his future daughter, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi, Chibiusa-chan!" Ami said brightly. "What are you up to today?"

"Mamo-chan is taking me for ice cream and a pony ride," Chibiusa replied.

"Isn't that nice of him," Ami replied, looking up at the older man. 

"What are you reading?" Mamoru asked, stepping closer to glance over the book titles.

"I'm looking into a theory," Ami answered, suddenly embarrassed by the attention. "So far I haven't found anything useful."

"Keep trying," Mamoru said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."

On the grassy fields beyond the fountain, two forms appeared. One resembled a sailor senshi, dressed in black with pale skin and dead eyes. The other was a black shadow, floating next to the black senshi. Its upper torso was that of a human woman but its lower half disappeared into leg-less smoke. It was featureless except for two large yellow eyes. The Dark Scout pointed to where Ami, Mamoru, and Chibiusa were talking.

"That one," it said in its dead voice.

The shadow looked and bowed its head in acknowledgment. Both forms disappeared.

*******

As Ami and Mamoru talked, Chibiusa was playing happily with her Luna-P. The girl would run around, having the ball chase her before suddenly switching roles and leaping on Luna-P. Mamoru looked over to her a few times, smiling at her and encouraging her to play. 

All of a sudden, the Luna-P ball shot away from Chibiusa, travelling across the paved fountain area to the grassy field beyond. Chibiusa cried out in alarm before running after it. Ami looked up as Chibiusa was heading away from them and called after her, but the pink haired girl didn't listen. Quickly, Ami and Mamoru ran off in pursuit. 

They lost her at the edge of the small forest that was located in the center of the park. Calling out her name, Ami and Mamoru searched the area to no avail. It was as if Chibiusa had just disappeared.

"What on Earth could have happened?" Ami asked.

Mamoru shook his head in frustration. "It's as if she was never here."

Something bumped into Ami's leg and she looked down to see the Luna-P ball staring up at her. It bounced in place a few times before rolling away, turning, and looking back at her. 

"Mamoru-san!" Ami cried.

Mamoru walked toward the ball, which retreated a bit further before waiting for him to catch up.

"I think it knows where Chibiusa is," Mamoru said.

The ball bounced in agreement. Following the Luna-P ball, Mamoru and Ami took off at a run in pursuit of Chibiusa.

*******

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Chibiusa cried.

The shadow hissed angrily and backed away as its victim transformed. Sailor Chibi Moon stared defiantly at her would-be captor. Behind the shadow, another form appeared.

"So, the little rabbit is a senshi," Chaos mused. "Excellent. You must have what I need."

The shadow woman began to slide closer to Chibi Moon, stretching her arms into long tentacles. Chibi Moon backed up until she was against a tree.

"You won't get away with this!" Chibi Moon cried, holding up her scepter. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The shadow waited, expecting the worst. Chibi Moon stood her ground, pointing her scepter at her enemy. Nothing happened. Curiously, the shadow crept forward and tapped the scepter with one tentacle. Chibi Moon shook her weapon and sighed in frustration.

"Grab her," Chaos ordered in a bored voice.

The shadow began to wrap itself around Chibi Moon and the senshi in training cried out in fear.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The shadow was struck with a giant blast of water that knocked both it and Chibi Moon backwards. Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen stepped out of the trees to face Chaos' minion.

"Release her!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered, brandishing a rose.

Chaos laughed. "The child is mine!"

Tuxedo Kamen raised his hand to throw the rose at the shadow that held Chibi Moon, but Mercury raised her hand to stop him.

"Wait! The two are so closely intertwined that you will hurt Chibi Moon as well!"

Tuxedo Kamen growled, but lowered his arm. Chaos continued to laugh as the shadow monster took the unconscious Sailor Chibi Moon to its master. Chaos put its hand on Chibi Moon's head and patted it almost gently.

"This one surely is the one I seek," Chaos said. "If you would like to try your skill against mine, you know where to find me. Hurry, or your friend might not last long!"

Chaos and the shadow vanished with Chibi Moon, leaving Tuxedo Kamen and Mercury standing alone in the clearing.

"We have to get the others," Tuxedo Kamen said.

Mercury nodded in agreement.

*******

The sun was beginning to set as the senshi gathered together at Rei's shrine to once again travel to the devastated planet. Sailor Moon stood next to Tuxedo Kamen, her face filled with worry. The other senshi were seated on the steps except for Mercury who had not yet arrived.

"Late twice in one day," Mars said. "Something's not right."

"Now is not the time to worry," Luna said. "You must concentrate on bringing Chibiusa-chan back safely."

"Remember, Chaos is very powerful," Artemis reminded them. "Probably the most powerful enemy we've yet encountered."

"Nothing ever gets easier," Venus sighed.

A figure appeared at the top of the steps, running toward the senshi. Mercury stopped in front of them with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I was getting reinforcements."

Mercury gestured behind her to where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood. Uranus didn't look pleased to be there and Neptune kept her face an emotionless mask. Jupiter leapt to her feet.

"What are they doing here?" she demanded. 

"I invited them," Mercury replied

"How could you?" Mars hissed. "You knew exactly how we would react. What about Usagi-chan? Didn't you think of her?"

Mercury faced her friend's remarks bravely, but the hurt was evident in her eyes.

"We are all senshi," Mercury said angrily. "Luna said we couldn't defeat Chaos alone. This way we'll have two more allies to fight with us."

Mercury turned to Mars. "I am thinking of Usagi-chan. Would you rather have her see Chibiusa die like Kami or shall we do everything in our power to save her?"

Mars stepped back, chastised by her shy friend's remarks. Jupiter opened her mouth to speak, but Sailor Moon silenced her.

"Ami-chan is right," Sailor Moon said.

All eyes turned to their leader. Sailor Moon's face was still a mask of sorrow, but she spoke on.

"I do not want to see Chaos do to Chibiusa what it did to Kami. Ami-chan is right. We need all the help we can get."

She raised her eyes to look and Uranus and Neptune. The outer senshi met her gaze coolly.

"Please help us," Sailor Moon said.

Neptune smiled warmly and Uranus had to fight to keep her face from doing the same. The senshi joined hands to prepare to teleport to the planet. Tuxedo Kamen hung back with the cats and watched. Sailor Moon looked over to him expectantly.

"I will guard Earth while you are gone," he said. "It is my duty."

Sailor Moon smiled and nodded. A warm breeze encircled the senshi as they closed their eyes in concentration.

"Sailor Teleport!" the senshi cried.

Disintegrating into coloured lights, the seven senshi shot into the sky and were lost from view.

*******

The teleport brought the senshi just outside the gates of the palace once occupied by Queen Olivine. Uranus and Neptune were immediately on guard, scanning the area for any movement. Abruptly, the gates swung open.

"Looks like we're invited in," Jupiter remarked.

"Let's go," Sailor Moon said.

"Wait!" Mercury cried, catching Sailor Moon by the arm. "It could be a trap."

"Of course it's a trap," Uranus snapped, walking through with Neptune at her side, "but if we don't take the bait, we'll never find Chibiusa."

The senshi grudgingly followed the two outer senshi through the gates and into the palace itself.

The boots of the invading soldiers echoed through the deserted halls. The palace itself seemed to have fallen into disarray since their last visit, as if the battle that had destroyed its world had finally taken its toll. The senshi stepped hesitantly among the fallen and crumbling columns, careful where they put their weight.

"This is creepy," Sailor Moon said, staring up at the fallen ceiling.

She put her foot down on the tiled floor and it gave way beneath her. With a startled shriek, Sailor Moon sunk through the floor up to her knee before Uranus and Jupiter each caught an arm. They pulled their leader to safety, glaring at each other.

"Watch where you step," Uranus said as she retook the lead.

"Are you all right?" Jupiter asked.

Sailor Moon nodded and the group continued on their way. Minutes later, they came to two large wooden doors. Neptune and Uranus stopped in front of them.

"What gives?" Mars asked.

"This is the throne room," Neptune said. "Chaos is on the other side."

"So, let's go!" Jupiter exclaimed, trying to push through.

Uranus caught her shoulder and roughly pushed her back. 

"Don't do anything foolish!" Uranus snapped."This is the part of the trap where we should be cautious."

Before any of the senshi could respond, the doors swung open and dozens of thick, black tentacles shot out. Uranus and Neptune managed to leap clear, but the inner senshi were not quite as fast. Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars were caught and pulled into the throne room. Venus slammed into Moon, knocking the princess aside before the tentacles could grab them. Uranus was slicing the thick tendrils with her sword and Neptune had drawn out her mirror. 

Suddenly the amount of tentacles doubled and the remaining four senshi were quickly caught and dragged inside. They were wrapped so only their heads were free and slammed against the wall where Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars were already being held. 

"Welcome," a dead voice hissed.

Sailor Moon looked around the room. To her right was a wall of windows revealing the destruction of the outside planet. Directly ahead was a tall throne on a dais. As the senshi watched a form appeared on the throne, sitting sideways with one leg draped over the arm of the chair. It wore the body of a deadly enemy and it smiled coldly.

"Chaos," Uranus cried, struggling against her bonds. "Release us."

Chaos rose from its throne, shaking its head as if to reprimand Uranus. As it walked forward, another form materialized. It was Sailor Chibi Moon, encased in a sphere of dark energy. She floated lifelessly in the sphere's center, still unconscious.

"Chibiusa," Sailor Moon said softly. 

"I knew you would come," Chaos said. "Frankly, I'm glad you did. Now you will be the first to perish as I reach my full power once more."

Chaos reached through the sphere and patted Chibi Moon fondly on the head. It smiled down on the girl, but there was no warmth in the expression. 

"Leave her alone!" Jupiter yelled.

"I am quite pleased," Chaos continued as if Jupiter hadn't spoken. "I was with my previous host for such a short time, I didn't have the chance to sample her full power. Now, with this one, I can see she will be as delicious as the power of the Sun."

Chaos cupped Chibi Moon's face in its hand and held up her head for the other senshi to see. 

"This little one is joined with the Imperial Silver Crystal," Chaos said, its voice dripping with hunger. "Not quite as delectable as the Sun, but powerful all the same."

Realization dawned on Sailor Moon and she struggled anew against the tentacles. "No! You will not have Chibiusa like you had Kami! I will not allow it!"

A faint breeze drifted around the trapped senshi as Chaos released Chibi Moon and stared up at Sailor Moon. It smiled and the sphere that held Chibi Moon began to disappear.

"You cannot stop me, Moon Princess. Your child will bring a new era of destruction to the galaxy. Controlled by me, she will be unstoppable," Chaos said.

"Chibiusa, wake up!" Sailor Moon cried in vain.

Sailor Chibi Moon floated up to Chaos' waiting arms and it held the girl gently. The senshi in training began to glow with a faint silver light and an identical silhouette began to separate from her body.

"I feel it in her," Chaos murmured. "She has known power like mine before."

Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's face as she and the other senshi struggled against the black shackles that held him. As the silhouette of Chibiusa came free of her body, Chaos screamed in frustration.

"It can't be!" it yelled. "I've felt it! She must be the one!"

__

Release them, a voice echoed through the throne room.

Chaos dropped Chibi Moon, who fell like a stone. Second before she would have hit the ground, she settled down gently as if she had been caught. A strong wind immediately picked up and Chaos had to hold itself back to keep from being blown away. 

"Sailor Moon!" Venus gasped. "Your hand!"

The princess looked down in confusion and the other senshi did the same. On Sailor Moon's hand, Kami's silver ring began to glow with a faint yellow light.

__

Release them! the voice said again, more persistent than before.

Chaos staggered forward as if struck and began to shoot beams of black energy at the walls, aiming at nothing visible. The senshi also looked around, wondering who their rescuer was. Chaos finally stopped shooting and looked around in frustration.

"Where are you?" it yelled.

_Everywhere,_ came the reply.

"Show yourself," Chaos commanded. "Fight like a man."

The faint pools of light that were scattered around the dim palace began to merge together. They formed a single puddle and began to stretch upwards into the form of a person. The light exploded in a split second of blinding glare and when the familiar dimness returned, a sailor senshi stood before Chaos.

"Kami-chan," Sailor Moon whispered.

The senshi looked exactly like Kami had in life. Her hair was gray – almost white - and her skin translucent. Her uniform was pale blue with darker blue bows and she wore the laced sandals of Sailor Sun. Her eyes were brown, like Kami's had been, and the jewel in her tiara was sun shaped. She turned to face the senshi and smiled.

_Yes_, she spoke in their minds without moving her mouth. _I was Kami in life. As I lay dying each of the senshi gave me some of their power, so I remained a senshi in death. I died as Sailor Sun and now, I am reborn as the Phantom Senshi, Sailor Mirage._

The senshi gasped. Chaos growled ferociously and Sailor Mirage turned to it.

_Leave this galaxy,_ Mirage commanded. _You are through._

"Never," Chaos replied. "This world is ripe for my coming. The Earth will never be spared from Chaos."

Chaos held out its hand to Mirage, beckoning her to come. The Phantom Senshi crossed her ghostly arms over her chest and frowned at him. Chaos intensified its power so greatly that the captured senshi grimaced in pain. Still, Mirage made no move.

_You lost your control over me_, Mirage said.

"But not my power," Chaos replied.

It thrust out one arm, cupping its hand and making a squeezing motion with its fingers. Sailor Mirage's face became one of surprise and she put her hands to her head. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, but no sound emerged.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon cried. "Kami-chan!"

"Hang on," Jupiter yelled. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The senshi cried out in pain as the electricity from Jupiter's power ran through the tentacles. They gave way and the senshi fell to the ground. Sailor Uranus was on her feet faster than the other senshi and faced Chaos.

"World Shaking!" she screamed.

Chaos was consumed in the attack, freeing Mirage from its power. The ghost sailor seemed more transparent than before but readied herself for the next attack. Chaos quickly regained control of itself and shot Uranus against the wall with a flick of its hand. Sailor Moon ran to Chibi Moon and pulled the unconscious girl to the rest of the group.

Sailor Mirage pointed to the assembled senshi.

__

Mirage Fade! she ordered.

The senshi froze in place and disappeared, leaving the palace deserted save for Sailor Mirage and Chaos.

_Until next time_, Mirage promised as she faded away.

Chaos threw its head back and gave a long, frustrated howl.

*******

The senshi reappeared in their normal forms in Rei's room at the shrine. Outside, the sun had set and the restful darkness of night cloaked the city. Usagi leapt to her feet the moment they materialized and looked around for Sailor Mirage.

"They're back!" Artemis called over his shoulder into the hallway.

The white cat ran forward and dove into Minako's waiting arms. He looked up at her happily. "We were so worried!"

"What happened?" Luna asked, emerging from the hall and running over to where Usagi and Chibiusa waited. 

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Makoto said with a grin. "It was a miracle."

"No," Minako disagreed. "It was a Mirage."

Usagi sat down on the couch and sighed. Luna jumped up on her lap and looked at her with worry filled eyes.

"Usagi-chan," the black cat asked. "What's wrong?"

"She saved us," Usagi said, her voice barely above a whisper, "and now she's gone again."

Mamoru put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Usako," he said tenderly.

_Forgotten so soon?_ Sailor Mirage's voice rang through the minds of everyone.

Usagi raised her head. "Kami-chan? Where are you?"

_Turn out the lights, please_.

The senshi scrambled to comply. When the apartment was completely dark, a swirl of gray mist appeared in the corner of the room. It formed the shape of Sailor Mirage.

"I don't believe it," Luna gasped.

"Told you," Makoto whispered.

The Phantom Senshi smiled fondly at the two staring cats and the guardian of Earth. Luna paced around the ghost, eyeing her up and down in total shock.

"Kami-chan? Is that you?" Luna asked.

Mirage shook her head. _I'm afraid not. Deruku Kami died when Chaos left her forever. She had been a pawn of both light and dark for so long, she could not live without both. When Chaos left, Sailor Moon tried to save Kami, but an essential part of her was missing. I am what remains - the spirit of Kami the senshi, defender of love and justice._

"So, Kami is gone forever?" Usagi whimpered.

__

You may think of me as the Kami you loved, Mirage told her. _I am the part of Deruku Kami who was kind and good. The one you fought for when Chaos controlled her._

Usagi sat down, her grief weighing on her anew. Mamoru sat next to his beloved and put an arm around his shoulder. Ami stepped closer to Mirage, holding out her small computer.

"Forgive me," Ami said with a blush as Mirage's attention turned to her. "I find this intriguing."

__

I expected as much from you, Ami-chan, Mirage said, _but wouldn't you rather know what Chaos is searching for?_

"You know that?" Rei asked, leaping to her feet. "How?"

__

We were once one, Mirage said. _It's thoughts are known to me, and mine to it. In many ways, we are still joined._

"Does that mean Chaos will know what you're doing now?" Makoto asked.

__

Not likely, Mirage said with a smile. _Chaos is weak without a host body. It is searching for another like Kami whom it can control._

"What do you mean, like Kami?" Usagi demanded, wiping away her tears. "What was so special about Kami?"

__

For one, she was a senshi, Mirage said. _She had the power of the Sun at her command. She was also the Cosmic Child, the one who could destroy Chaos with a glance at her full power._

"Wow," Minako said. "Kami never showed us any of that kind of power."

__

The Cosmic Child is also cursed, Mirage continued. _Should the child be corrupted by evil, its power would become evil. As a result, it has a double soul - one of purest silver, the other black as night._

"That's what Chaos is looking for," Ami said brightly. "It wants another child with a double soul to control."

"So we have to find the child first and keep Chaos from it," Rei said. "Sounds easy enough."

__

Do not be fooled, Rei, Mirage said sternly. _Chaos is very powerful and the Child is easily influenced by either side. You must_

Sailor Mirage began to fade as sunlight peeked through the windows of Rei's room. Usagi leapt to her feet and the senshi gasped in shock as their newest ally disappeared.

"Kami-chan!" Usagi wailed.

__

I am with you, Usagi-chan, Mirage said, her voice appearing faintly in the minds of everyone in the room. _The ring is the key_

As the voice trailed off, Usagi looked down at the small sun shaped ring on her finger. It appeared as if the fight had not yet been won, but the senshi were equipped with an ally even Chaos could not destroy. Perhaps, Usagi thought as the sun crested the horizon, the future would not be so grim after all.


	13. Makoto's Mission

MAKOTO'S MISSION

Makoto awoke to a fresh new day. Birds were chirping in the tree outside her window as she sat up in bed and stretched. Immediately, she left her tidy bedroom for the pristine conditions of her kitchen. Tying an apron over her pyjamas, she opened her cupboards and surveyed the interiors.

"What should I make for breakfast today?" she thought aloud. 

Taking a few boxes and cans, she set to work making blueberry pancakes. In no time, the batter was prepared and Makoto reached into the fridge for the key ingredient. An empty spot in the fridge where the blueberries once were stared back.

"Oh no!" Makoto sighed. "Out of blueberries. Now I know what Usagi was snacking on last time she was here. I better go get more."

She headed back into her bedroom to quickly change before grabbing her purse and keys and setting out for the grocery store, all the while muttering about how Usagi never asks before eating.

*******

The supermarket was packed with early morning shoppers. Makoto greeting the employees as she past and headed for the fruits and vegetables. Selecting a basket of ripe blueberries, she headed to the cash.

"I disagree," one lady was saying to her friend. "You use vanilla with cookies, not almond."

"No," the other woman objected. "Almond extract is much better, otherwise your cookies will go flat and tasteless."

Makoto stepped beside them and politely tapped one of the ladies on the shoulder. The woman turned around to glare at the interrupter.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said, "but I couldn't help but overhear your argument. I think I can answer your question."

The ladies waited.

"Typically, vanilla is used for baking," Makoto explained, "but if you want something new, almond is good too. As for making the cookies flat, all the vanilla and almond do is add flavour. If your cookies are flat, try adding more baking powder to the mixture."

The woman stared in shock. Makoto reddened in embarrassment and left them quickly. She paid for her berries and was leaving the store when she noticed a group of older boys chasing a young kid. The kid noticed her as well and ran to hide behind her. The gang was in hot pursuit as the smaller boy used Makoto as a shield against their attack.

"Hey!" Makoto cried. "Leave him alone!"

The trio of boys slid to a stop in front of the tall girl.

"Hand him over," the obvious leader of the group demanded. "He owes us."

"For what?" Makoto asked.

"Crossing our street," another boy replied. "His grocery money should cover it."

"This money is my mom's," the boy behind Makoto spoke up. "I need to buy food with it."

"Tough break, kid," the leader told him. "You should have thought of that before you crossed our street."

"The street is not yours," Makoto told the gang, "and no one has to pay you for anything. Beat it."

"Nice try, lady," the third boy said. "Why don't you go home to your own kids?"

Makoto's eyes flashed angrily, but she managed to keep her temper under control. "Listen, either you leave this kid alone forever or you answer to me, got it?"

The gang could see the anger in her eyes and they backed off a step. The leader, however, was not phased.

"Why should we be scared of you?" he asked.

"Because I'm older than you," Makoto told him, "I'm stronger than you, and I have a very quick temper."

She picked up a thick tree branch that had been lying on the ground and snapped it in two with one hand. The leader of the gang stared in shock before turning tai land running. 

"Thanks," the boy said with a smile.

Makoto smiled back. "Any time. Now you better go get your mother's groceries."

The boy waved once and ran off. Makoto watched him go and turned to see one of the women standing behind her with an elderly man. Makoto bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you," she began, "but I didn't want you ruining your cookies."

The woman waved the comment aside. "You're Kino Makoto, aren't you?" she asked.

Makoto blinked in surprise. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"My husband is head of the school board and we've been watching you for some time," the woman continued. "We would like to ask you to volunteer to lead a cooking class for troubled kids. We're trying to get them off the streets and into the kitchens where their energy can be used more creatively."

"We saw how you handled that gang," the elderly man spoke up, "and we've seen you in various cooking competitions. I personally bought several of your cookies at the hospital fundraiser and we think you'd be perfect for the job."

"Really?" Makoto said. "Wow, thanks! I'd love to!"

The couple smiled. "Terrific. Your class begins at noon Saturday at the community center. Be there a bit earlier to set up. We've already got a recipe worked out for you to cook, but if you like you can design your own menu. See you then!"

Makoto waved as the couple departed and ran back to her own apartment. Her blueberry pancakes momentarily forgotten, she phoned Minako and the others to let them in on the good news.

*******

"That's terrific!" Minako exclaimed. 

The group had met at Makoto's apartment where the brown haired girl was busily thinking of recipes she could teach. Minako and Usagi were seated at the kitchen table while Rei, Ami, Luna, and Artemis were on the couch. Chibiusa was helping Makoto find ingredients and look through her many cookbooks.

"Can anyone sign up for this class?" Chibiusa asked, eyeing Usagi. "Tsukino-mama let Usagi cook last night. My stomach still hurts."

"It wasn't that bad," Usagi protested. "My beans were just a little spicy."

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said, looking up from her book, "beans aren't supposed to be spicy."

"See what I mean?" Chibiusa said with an exaggerated sigh.

The others laughed, much to Usagi's dismay. She rubbed the silver sun shaped ring on her finger absently as she watched the others continue their preparations.

"When's the first class?" Rei asked.

"Saturday," Makoto replied, her head buried in a deep cupboard.

"That's tomorrow!" Ami exclaimed. "Are you sure you'll be ready by then?"

Makoto withdrew herself from the cabinet and smiled at her friends. "The first recipe is prepared for me already. How hard can it be to teach kids to cook?"

*******

Makoto stood at the front of the class and sighed in frustration. She had about fifteen kids attend her first lesson and already there were troubles. Half the kids were ignoring her and cooking their own mess while the other half insulted and yelled at her while she tried to teach. Makoto was rapidly losing patience.

"That's it!" Makoto screamed as an egg sailed past her head and splattered on the wall behind her. "Everyone, SIT DOWN!"

The class dissolved into stunned silence. All eyes turned to the teacher as Makoto slammed her wooden spoon on the counter. 

"Who wants to be here?" Makoto asked.

No one put up their hand. Makoto pursed her lips and decided on a different approach.

"Who likes to eat?"

Tentatively, a few hands raised. Makoto smiled. She had found a way through to them.

"Great. If you like to eat, you should like to cook. How else will you get the great food from the recipe page to your stomach?"

A soft giggle sounded from several people in the back of the room. Makoto quickly went through the recipe and split her students into groups. She then patrolled the kitchens, solving problems and stopping fights. From the corner of her eyes, she watched a single girl with short purple hair and large blue eyes. The girl was doing nothing but sitting on a stool with a scowl on her face. When Makoto was sure the others were on their way to making good cookies, she approached the loner.

"Hi," Makoto said. "Do you have a question?"

"Yeah," the girl said rudely. "Why don't you make my cookies for me so I can tell my father I learned something?"

Makoto frowned. "Why don't you make them yourself?"

"I'll beat it out of you if you don't do it," the girl said, leaping to her feet, her fists held ready to fight.

Makoto held her ground. The purple haired girl swung a fist and Makoto easily caught it with one hand. The rest of the class had turned their attention from the baking to their teacher. The girl screamed in frustration and swung her other fist. Makoto caught that one as well. With a simple twist, Makoto had the purple haired girl backed against the wall and Makoto had pinned both her arms to her chest.

"Any other questions?" Makoto asked.

The girl said nothing. 

"What's your name?" 

"Akina," the girl muttered.

Makoto released her. "Well, Akina. Either join a group and bake some cookies or go back to beating people on the street. Just think about the consequences of your decision. No one likes a bully."

As Makoto turned to go back to the head of the class, the other students quickly got back to their work. Makoto smiled as she realized she had just earned the respect of every body in the room - with the possible exception of Akina.

*******

The next weekend, Makoto brought her own recipe for seaweed wrapped sushi and spicy shrimp. She immediately could see the difference in her class. They were more polite and respectful as she taught the lesson, and even cook the meal with only a few problems. 

Except Akina.

The purple haired girl sat in the back of the room again, this time with her back to the rest of the class. Makoto went up to her and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. She felt Akina tense and wondered why the girl was so jumpy.

"Are you going to join us today?" Makoto asked.

"No," Akina replied without moving.

Makoto gently turned the girl around so Akina was facing her teacher. The girl tried to keep her face covered.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing," Akina said. "Leave me alone."

Through the purple hair, Makoto saw a bruised eye and some dried blood. She sighed and released the girl.

"I see you made your choice," Makoto said. "If that's your decision, this class can't help you. You should leave."

"I can't," Akina wailed. "You don't understand."

"Then tell me," Makoto said. 

She looked up from her conversation to see that the entire class was focused on them. Makoto turned to her other students.

"Shouldn't you be watching your shrimp?" Makoto asked them. The class returned to their work. Makoto turned back to Akina. "Talk to me after class. We can see if I can help you."

Akina nodded and Makoto returned to the front of the room.

*******

When the classroom was deserted, Makoto sat down with her troubled student. Akina kept her eyes down and her hair covering her face.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked again.

"My friends," Akina began hesitantly. "They say I'm going soft. They're afraid I'm going to tell the police about them."

"How old are you?" Makoto asked.

"Eleven."

"Did your friends bruise your eye?"

Akina nodded, tears sliding down her cheek. Makoto sat back, wondering what she should do.

"They only wants what's best for me," Akina continued. "I'm not smart enough for school, so I make money stealing and fighting. I have to live somehow."

"There are always other ways," Makoto said, "and you're not stupid."

Akina brushed away her tears and stood up angrily. "What do you know anyway? Why am I even talking to you? You're just a kid, like me!"

Before Makoto could say another word, Akina had run out of the door. Makoto watched her go, not knowing what else she could do for the girl who needed no one.

*******

As Akina ran down the street, another figure was watching her. Chaos in the body of the Dark Scout watched the girl with interest. This child had such strong, conflicting spirits within her. She must be the Cosmic Child, the only one in the galaxy that Chaos could successfully control, the only one with the power to undo Order. With a sly smile, Chaos disappeared.

*******

The next two Saturdays, Akina didn't come to class. Makoto continued her lessons with the others, but a part of her wondered what had happened to the confused girl. At the end of the fifth class, Makoto decided to search for her missing pupil. 

She wandered up and down the streets of the neighbourhood, checking out the parks and local hangouts. She found no sign of Akina. She was about to give up and go home when a scream ripped through the still air. Makoto headed off at a run to the source of the cry.

Behind a local store, Akina crouched behind some over turned garbage cans. Floating above the ground in front of her was a humanoid figure shaped like a knife. Its face was embedded in the blade and it reached out for the girl. 

"Hey!" Makoto cried. "Leave that kid alone!"

Both the monster and Akina looked over to see who had interrupted. A flicker of hope flashed in Akina's eyes and the monster smiled wickedly.

"This does not concern you," the knife creature said in a metallic voice.

Makoto ran at the monster, slamming into it and knocking it aside. The monster lashed out at the girl, cutting her shoulder. Makoto winced and instinctively clasped a hand over her bleeding cut. She turned to Akina.

"Run!" she ordered.

The scared girl didn't have to be asked twice. Makoto kept the monster at bay as Akina ran from the alley and was lost from sight. The knife creature howled in frustration and leapt into the air, landing lightly on top of the store and disappearing from view. Makoto watched it go for a few seconds before running from the alley in pursuit of Akina. 

*******

Akina headed for the park, the most populated area of her neighbourhood. As a criminal herself, she knew it was foolish to attack someone when they were surrounded by people. She hoped the beast that chased her would think the same thing. Sliding around a corner, she collided into a girl with long, blonde pigtails. Without pausing to apologize, Akina took off again.

Usagi watched the girl go with a puzzled expression on her face. 

*******

Makoto entered the park to find Akina had vanished. Breathing heavily and clutching her injured arm, she searched the park for her pupil. Instead, she found Usagi sitting on the ground, staring behind her.

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Usagi turned and her smile faded as she noticed the blood on Makoto's arm.

"Looking for you," Usagi replied, jumping to her feet. "You're hurt! What happened?"

Makoto shrugged off her friend's help. "Did you see a girl with short purple hair run past here?"

Usagi nodded and pointed. "She knocked me over and kept going that way. What's wrong?"

Makoto ran off in the direction Akina had gone. In confusion, Usagi followed.

*******

Akina found herself back at the community center where the cooking classes took place. Exhausted from running, she pressed her back against the cool brick walls of the building and looked around for her pursuer. When she saw nothing, she sigh in relief. 

"It's never that easy," a deep, menacing voice said.

Akina lifted her head and saw the knife monster standing behind a girl dressed in a black senshi uniform. Akina inhaled sharply, too scared to scream.

_I'm so sorry_, Akina thought. _Father, please forgive me!_

The woman in black came closer to the girl, gently cupping Akina's head in her gloved hands. She smiled wickedly.

"What do you want?" Akina whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Your soul," the black woman replied. "The soul of one who has evil in her heart."

Akina blinked in confusion and wondered if her soul was really as dark as the woman wished it to be. She bit her and tried to keep from crying as the woman in dark stepped back and the knife creature slowly approached.

"Hold it right there!" a new voice called.

The knife monster paused inches away from Akina and both it and the Dark Scout turned to the new voice. Silhouetted by the bright light coming from the community center, two shadows stood.

"Not again," the Dark Scout sighed. 

"Cooking is a great pass time and makes delicious treats for everyone. I can't allow you to ruin a young chef before she achieves her dream. Soldier of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon!" the senshi said, stepping out of the light.

"And I am Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter added, joining her friend.

"On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished.

Chaos stepped forward as the knife creature grabbed Akina by the arm. A silvery shadow separated from the girl, who lost consciousness. Chaos watched over its shoulder and growled in frustration. This child did not have the double soul.

"I'm in a very bad mood," Chaos told the scouts. 

Chaos threw open its arms and a powerful dark energy pushed the two senshi back. They sunk to one knee against the tide of negative power.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter cried.

The electrical attack bounced harmlessly off Chaos, who laughed at its enemies. Clenching its hands into fists, Chaos intensified the dark energy that was pummeling them.

Sailor Moon managed to raise one hand into the air. The sun shaped ring on her finger glowed in anticipation.

"Mirage!" Sailor Moon called. "We need you!"

The ring exploded into light and colour, briefly illuminating the area in a dazzling light. The sun disappeared behind some clouds, shrouding the Earth in shadow. From the light of the ring, the dim form of another senshi appeared.

"You!" Chaos hissed.

The dark energy that had been holding Sailor Moon and Jupiter down disappeared. The two girls climbed shakily to their feet.

_You will never succeed in finding the Child_, Sailor Mirage said, facing Chaos.

Chaos moved to face off against Mirage as Jupiter went to check on Akina. The knife monster was still standing over her, waiting for its orders.

"Kill the girl," Chaos told it. 

With a cruel smile, the creature lifted its razor sharp hand and prepared to plunge it into Akina's chest. The girl was awake now and stared in horror.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled.

The electricity hit the metal of the monster and it screamed in pain. Seconds later, it disintegrated into nothingness. Akina looked up in thanks at her saviour. 

"Stay here," Jupiter instructed.

Akina nodded and Sailor Jupiter headed back to the fight between Chaos and Mirage.

"Even in this form, you have not realized your full power," Chaos taunted as it attacked Mirage again.

The Phantom Senshi was only barely visible as the attack struck. 

_You still do not realize your weakness, Chaos_, Mirage countered.

She held up her hands over her head so her wrists were touching. A light descended from the sky and rested on her opened palms. Chaos watched with growing horror.

_Supernatural Light! _Mirage called.

The Light of the Afterworld struck Chaos and knocked it back. Chaos slammed hard into the brick wall. It glared at Mirage and the other two senshi before disappearing.

"You have not yet won!" Chaos yelled as it vanished.

Mirage turned to her two friends. Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes and Mirage smiled fondly.

"I'll never get used to seeing you like this," Sailor Moon said.

_You will_, Mirage answered. _Time heals all wounds. You know that I am always with you._

The sun reappeared from behind the clouds and Mirage faded. Sailor Jupiter turned to Akina.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Akina nodded, then noticed the cut on Jupiter's shoulder. She looked up at the senshi with wide eyes. Jupiter smiled at her.

"Keep your dreams alive and remember there's nothing you can't do," Jupiter said.

The two senshi jumped onto the roof of the community center and out of view.

*******

The next weekend, Akina appeared at the community center as Makoto was just finishing cleaning. She was dressed in a school uniform and was holding a flower in one hand. Makoto smiled as she came in and went over to see her.

"I've missed you in class," she said. "What have you been up to?"

Akina smiled. "Something happened that changed my life. I enrolled in school and I'm off the streets for good. I just wanted to thank you, Mako-chan."

She held out the flower and Makoto took it.

"You're welcome," Makoto said. "What happened to change you?"

"A visit with the consequences," Akina replied. "I didn't want the world to think I had a black heart."

Makoto smiled. Akina waved to her and started to leave the class room. At the doorway, she paused.

"Hope your shoulder feels better," she called, "and if you see Jupiter, tell her I hope her shoulder heals too."

Makoto stared as the young girl left the room, and Makoto's life, forever.

a href="http://www.angelfire.com/ut/sailorsun/solarshadow.html"Back to the Solar Shadow page/a


	14. Lunar Eclipse

LUNAR ECLIPSE

Chaos was frustrated. It sat alone in the demolished throne room of the illusionary planet it had created for its former host. Times had been nicer then, back when it thought it would finally get its revenge. It had held the power of the Sun in its grasp, that combined with its own growing powers would have been enough to destroy Order once and for all. The plan had been perfect - if the senshi had not interrupted. The Cosmic Child had been easily swayed to their cause and from the first moment its Queen Olivine had been shadowed with doubts, Chaos had known its days were numbered.

Chaos smiled. Truly it was indebted to the foolish senshi who had thought by killing the host, the disease would disappear. Deruku Kami had been powerful, but hardly necessary.

Or was she?

Now, reincarnated as the ghostly Sailor Mirage, Chaos knew it had found its match. A part of Chaos was looking forward to their final meeting, when only one would arise triumphant. A part of Chaos remained attached to the Phantom Senshi and a part feared her. The powers of Order were strong in her now that she had shed off her mortal coil. Perhaps that tie was what Chaos needed to regain the upper hand. 

Chaos' smile widened as a plan emerged in its mind. Yes, the days of Deruku Kami as the Cosmic Child were over, but her Light soul would not so easily lose its shadowy half.

*******

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called.

The monster hissed in anger and snapped its alligator-like mouth at the aquamarine haired senshi. Neptune leapt clear and looked up to find her partner. Sailor Uranus was untying the alligator creature's latest victim - a six year old girl who had been abducted on her way home from school. 

"Uranus!" Neptune cried, narrowly escaping the creature's jaws.

They fought at the deserted docks near the ocean as the moon shone its limited light. The girl was tied up on top of one of the warehouses and Neptune distracted the guard as her partner quickly freed the victim. 

"One more minute," Uranus replied, her fingers working quickly on the complicated knots. 

Neptune took a deep breath and drew out her mirror. The alligator monster prepared to lunge again, but suddenly stopped. Neptune blinked in confusion as her enemy meekly retreated to the shadows of a large building and another form stepped out. The woman resembled Neptune in many ways, but its hair was jet black and its eyes dead. 

"Chaos," Neptune snarled, her grip tightening around her mirror.

"Sailor Neptune," Chaos said in a emotionless voice. "Trying to stop me again?"

"Always," Neptune replied. She held out her mirror. "Submarine Reflection!"

Chaos laughed as the attack struck it. The alligator monster, however, was not so fortunate. As the power of the Aqua Mirror passed Chaos, it consumed the creature behind Chaos and killed it.

Sailor Uranus got the last of the intricate knots undone and the sobbing girl collapsed gratefully into her arms. Uranus rose with the girl in her arms and nodded to Neptune. 

"Maybe next time, Chaos," Neptune said as she watched Uranus disappear into the night.

"Maybe," Chaos purred, "or maybe you are what I need to lead me to the Child."

Neptune jumped, only to find she was incased in a black energy shield of some sort. Chaos laughed as the imprisoned senshi fought in vain to free herself.

"Soon your Sailor Moon will come running to rescue you," Chaos told its prisoner. "Then I will have the tool I need to find the Child."

Neptune glared at her captor but Chaos merely smiled. Suddenly, a cloud passed in front of the full moon, cloaking the world in shadow.

_Never again_

Chaos looked up in surprise as a soft voice echoed through its mind. Neptune heard it as well and a small flame of hope ignited in her chest. 

"Show yourself," Chaos spat.

From the darkness between the trapped senshi and Chaos, a form materialized. It was a senshi with silver hair wearing a pale blue uniform.

"Sailor Mirage!" Neptune called. "It's a trap!"

Chaos smiled grimly. "Yes, listen to your friend, phantom."

_Your thoughts are clear to me, Chaos, but your power over me is gone,_ Mirage reminded it. _I have no mortal body for you to injure and you have no other bargaining chips._

Chaos said nothing, but pointed at Mirage and muttered a few strange words. A darkness deeper than the night surrounded Mirage and, in response, she began to glow with a pale silver light.

"What are you doing?" Neptune demanded.

Mirage looked down at her glowing self in shock and turned to Neptune.

_It is some kind of dimensional barrier,_ Mirage said. _I can't break through! _

"Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune called, concentrating on the beam of energy that created a barrier between the Phantom Senshi and the living world. Chaos growled in anger at the senshi's interference and intensified its barrier.

_Something's wrong_, Mirage said to Neptune alone. _I - I don't think I can fight it much longer. Please, tell Usagi I'm sorry._

Neptune blinked and stood, preparing to hit the energy shield that trapped her with all her strength. Instead, Sailor Mirage pointed to Neptune and smiled sadly.

_Mirage Fade!_ the ghostly senshi cried.

The last thing Sailor Neptune saw as she vanished was the blackness consume Sailor Mirage. It reminded her all-too well of the possession of Kami.

*******

Usagi sat outside Rei's shrine the next morning staring dumbly at Michiru. Minako and Ami exchanged worried looks while Rei set out a bowl of cakes. Makoto, Luna, and Artemis waited expectantly, but Usagi didn't touch the goodies.

"Not again," Usagi whispered, her eyes falling to her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"I'm sorry," Michiru said for the fifth time. She hadn't expected Usagi to take the news so hard.

"We'll get her back," Makoto said encouragingly.

Usagi shook her head. "No, she's gone. I have to realize it and move on."

The senshi exchanged confused looks. Ami moved next to Usagi and put an arm around her shoulder.

"We're talking about Sailor Mirage," Ami reminded her friend, "not Kami-chan."

Tears started to form in the corners of Usagi's eyes. She shrugged off Ami's arm and stood.

"It doesn't matter!" Usagi blurted in anger. "She's dead. Kami, Mirage, Sailor Sun - they're all dead!"

The senshi stared in shock. Usagi wiped her eyes and noticed the silver sun-shaped ring on her finger. In frustration, she ripped the ring from her finger and threw it to the ground.

"I'm done with this!" Usagi said. "Kami was gone, then she was back, and now she's gone again. I don't know what to do anymore. I - I just don't know."

Usagi paused for a moment before turning and leaving her friends behind at the shrine. Luna threw a look of concern over her shoulder and followed Usagi home. The others watched her go in silence.

"That didn't go as well as I expected," Michiru commented.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Ami asked.

"Luna will look after her," Minako said, but her voice wasn't as confident as it could have been.

Haruka picked up the sun shaped ring and looked in the direction of Usagi.

"That's not like her at all," Makoto commented low enough for only Haruka to hear.

Haruka nodded. The two had patched up their differences after the appearance of Sailor Mirage. Although they were not close, they had a mutual respect for each other.

"Something's not quite right," Haruka muttered, her fist closing around the ring.

*******

Chaos smiled into the mirror. On the other side, Sailor Mirage watched with hatred in her eyes. The dimensional barrier had effectively sealed the Phantom Senshi between the Afterworld and the mortal world, leaving her to Chaos' pleasure. The dark half of the soul of Deruku Kami mockingly arranged its hair in the mirror and Mirage found herself doing the same thing.

"Stop fighting it," Chaos told its prisoner. "We are not so different that we can't be rejoined."

_We lack a host,_ Mirage said. _You know that. Without the Cosmic Child to contain us, we cannot become whole again. Release me._

Chaos waved a finger at her. "Not so fast. We are one already, if you would welcome me as you once did. It was destiny that brought us together."

_It was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom who brought us together_, Mirage corrected her darker self. _Had the Queen known what the Sun already held, she would not have been so quick to trap you there._

Chaos recoiled as if stung. "Harsh words, phantom. I would have been placed elsewhere had I not been put there and we would still be having this conversation, only in different forms."

Mirage said nothing. Chaos took hold of the sides of the mirror and drew it closer to its face. Mirage winced away in spite of herself.

"Yes," Chaos whispered. "I know your true form. You have always been my opposite, my equal, the one who would undo me. But the tables have turned, my little phantom. Now I am on the upside of Creation while you dwell below."

_You will never succeed_, Mirage said. _As long as there are Sailor Senshi to protect the galaxy, Chaos will never triumph._

"But what if there weren't any senshi?" Chaos asked. "Even now my shadow grows in the mind of your precious Sailor Moon. You thought the ring that held you was free of my influence? Your mistake will cost the galaxy its protectors."

_You may stop one, but never them all,_ Mirage replied.

"But Sailor Moon is the one who unites them," Chaos returned. "Without her, your senshi are undone. I have won already."

Mirage said nothing and turned her back on the black form of Chaos. Chaos snarled and banged the glass with one hand, but Mirage would not turn. It took a moment to regain itself and began to walk away.

_Sailor Moon,_ Mirage thought, _Usagi-chan. Forgive me for the danger I have placed you in._

Back on Earth, the small sun-shaped ring began to glow.

*******

Haruka looked down at her hand in surprise. Michiru looked up from her drink and watched her partner's curious expression. The meeting of the senshi at Rei's shrine had ended rather abruptly after Usagi had stormed away and, as usual, the two outer senshi had decided to plan the next course of action without the inner senshi.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

Slowly, Haruka opened her hand. The sun-shaped ring she had picked up after Usagi had discarded it was glowing with an intense yellow light. It was so bright that people from other tables were starting to turn and look.

"Let's go," Haruka said, leaping to her feet.

Michiru was quick to follow, after leaving some money on the table to pay for the unfinished drinks. She caught up with Haruka easily and walked beside her.

"Where are we going?" Michiru asked.

"To Ami," Haruka answered. "If anyone will be able to answer this question, she will."

Michiru nodded, fighting down a sense of dread. The sea was restless again and something told her the battles would begin again.

*******

Ami poured over her computer, the ring sitting beside her on the desk. It had stopped glowing before Haruka and Michiru had arrived at Ami's apartment but they gave it to her nonetheless. Now, the outer senshi waited patiently as the genius senshi worked.

Michiru felt a wave of nausea pass through her and she put a hand to her head. Haruka watched, her eyes filled with concern. Images flooded through Michiru's mind, a mirror of some kind and wicked laughter. They roared through her head and Michiru almost heard a faint call before it left as quickly as it had come.

Haruka's hand tightened on her own. Michiru fought off the dizziness and smiled reassuringly at her partner. Haruka smiled back but didn't seem convinced.

"There are vast amounts of negative energy in this ring," Ami said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I'm surprised I didn't read it before."

"Chaos," Haruka said. 

Ami nodded. "The energy readings from Chaos' attacks are nearly identical to this energy, but I don't know what it means. Further more, I don't understand why its starting now."

"How is it different?" Michiru asked.

Ami turned her computer screen to face the outer senshi. On it were two wave patterns, one with much larger and more frequent peaks than the other. The second wave pattern was more round and flowing.

"When I split the energy reading, these are the patterns I get," Ami explained. "The top is identical to Chaos' power, but it is overlaid with this bottom pattern."

"What is the bottom pattern?" Haruka asked.

Ami sighed. "I don't know. It is possible that it is the power of Mirage, but the ring doesn't contain her, it only calls her."

"Maybe she's calling us," Michiru remarked to herself. 

Ami and Haruka turned to look at the other girl. Michiru absently twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she thought.

"Why do you say that?" Ami asked curiously.

Michiru shrugged and smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "I don't know," she replied. "Call it intuition."

Haruka's eyebrows raised in alarm. She knew better than to doubt her partner's intuition. Michiru said nothing more on the matter as Ami gave the ring back to Haruka.

"You should keep this away from everyone," Ami advised. "There is so much negative energy in it, I don't think it would be safe to be in contact with it."

Haruka nodded and closed her hand around the ring. "Thank you for your help, Ami."

Ami stood and bowed. "My pleasure, Haruka-san."

Haruka and Michiru rose as well. "You will tell us if Usagi is feeling better?" Michiru asked.

Ami smiled. "Of course."

Waving, the two outer senshi left Ami's apartment and stepped back onto the cool night streets. 

*******

Chibiusa sat in her room, playing with her Luna-P. Usagi had been acting very strange lately and Chibiusa was starting to get worried. Luna had assured her that it was just grief over the loss of Sailor Mirage, but Chibiusa felt it was something more. For the first time since she had arrived at this time, Usagi had been mean to her - not the usual teasing they exchanged, but actual hostility. It had frightened Chibiusa.

The pink haired girl picked up her Luna-P and looked it right in the eyes. As usual, it smiled back at her. She sighed.

"I'm confused," Chibiusa told it, poking absently at its nose. "Something is wrong."

Luna-P's eyes flickered and a familiar face appeared. Chibiusa smiled in delight as the image of Sailor Pluto became visible.

"Puu!" Chibiusa exclaimed. 

"Small Lady," Sailor Pluto replied with a hint of a smile. "You have grown since we last spoke."

Chibiusa's smile faded. "Puu, Usagi is worrying me. She's not herself."

The image of Sailor Pluto flickered. "The tides of time are changing, Small Lady. I don't know what is causing them, but it is not good. You must warn the sailor senshi."

"But Usagi has locked herself in her room," Chibiusa protested. "She won't even listen to Luna!"

"Order is unraveling," Pluto continued. "Whatever Chaos is planning will succeed unless you warn the others. Please, Small Lady."

"I will, Puu," Chibiusa said. "I'll warn them all right now."

Sailor Pluto smiled. "I miss your visits. Please, hurry."

The image of Pluto disappeared and the vacant eyes of the Luna-P ball returned. Dropping the ball, Chibiusa headed down the stairs to find Luna. Obediently, Luna-P followed.

*******

"It is almost time," Chaos said. "You are weakening and soon we will be one."

_Never_, Mirage said.

Chaos laughed at the mirror which contained the phantom senshi. It knew the longer Mirage was away from the Afterworld, the weaker she would grow. The face of Chaos, identical to that of Mirage, smiled wickedly.

"Our rejoining will fulfill both our destinies," Chaos continued. "Together, we will find the Cosmic Child and inhabit the body like we did before. Our energies will become one and we will destroy Order once and for all."  
_You don't even know where to begin looking for the Child_, Mirage said. 

"Really?" Chaos said. "I think you're wrong, phantom. I have been searching for the one with the double soul, able to be good and evil. I failed in that quest, but I have developed a way to cheat the system."

Mirage's eyes widened in shock. _You can't be serious. You can't cheat Fate!_

Chaos nodded slowly. "If the Cosmic Child will not reveal itself to me, I will create my own. My Child will control the greatest power in the galaxy - the Imperial Silver Crystal."

Chaos ignored the cries of protest that came from the mirror prison and turned to survey the planet Earth. Somewhere, on a small island nation, a girl was sitting all by herself, finally realizing her true destiny.

*******

Usagi sat alone. Luna had given up in her attempts to enter, after pleading and scratching at the door, she had abandoned her charge. Abandoned her like all her other friend's had. Now she was truly alone.

"This must be the only way," Usagi said to herself. "Luna isn't here, I hear Chibiusa leave a few minutes ago and no one else has come. They must not care any more."

Usagi looked over at her desk where a picture of her and Kami sat next to a charred stuffed bear. Kami had been one of the firsts to leave her, but then again, she hadn't really been here to begin with. Usagi thought back to the constant, futile battles she had fought to win back Kami's soul and bring her peace. The battle had been pointless and now, Kami was dead. 

Mirage had promised to stay with Usagi, to always be here if she was needed, but now even the ghost of her dear friend was gone.

Usagi was very much alone.

_Your friends don't care_

"My friends don't care about me," Usagi whispered, voicing the sudden thought that had entered her mind.

_You don't care_

"I don't care about them either," she continued. 

_All those battles, all that time_

"Wasted," Usagi finished. "For every battle finished"

_ another one has started. You should just_

"Give up."

*******

The senshi, without Usagi, met at the shrine. Chibiusa, Haruka, Michiru, and Ami filled Makoto, Minako, Rei, and the cats in on their latest discoveries.

"So, we have to stop whatever Chaos is planning," Makoto said. "Easy enough. We just have to find it and take it out."

"I don't think it's that easy, Mako-chan," Ami corrected. 

"Whatever the plan is, it's affecting Usagi-chan," Rei said, her voice filled with concern. "I felt an evil presence yesterday when she stormed off."

"And now she won't come out of her room," Luna said. "Not even to eat."

"Now that is definitely cause for concern," Minako said with a laugh. 

"But what is Chaos doing?" Chibiusa asked.

The assembled senshi fell silent. Chibiusa played absently with her Luna-P, her mind full of concern for Usagi. Haruka and Michiru stood off to one side as usual, but Michiru seemed more preoccupied that normal. Haruka noticed it, but said nothing. 

"We should talk to Mirage," Minako sighed. 

"She's gone," Michiru reminded them. "I saw her disappear."

"We could try," Makoto said. "Maybe the combined power of the senshi will be enough to break whatever's holding her."

Haruka shrugged. "We really don't have any other options right now."

The senshi nodded in agreement and transformed. They headed into the shrine itself and darkened the room. Joining hands, they placed the sun-shaped ring on the floor and circled it.

"Concentrate," Uranus told the others.

Sailor Neptune raised her head, eyes closed. "Mirage! We summon you!"

A blinding light erupted from the ring and the senshi looked away, careful not to break the circle. As the light died down, a mirror became visible floating in the light. Inside the mirror, however, was the face of Sailor Mirage.

"Mirage!" Sailor Venus said.

_Senshi,_ Mirage said in a voice so weak it was barely audible. _I cannot stay for long. Even now, Chaos waits to rejoin with me and seek out the Cosmic Child_.

"What is Chaos planning?" Mars asked. "We don't know what to do!"

_Be strong, senshi,_ Mirage said as the image of the mirror began to fade. _Guard the Princess well. It is she who Chaos is after._

As the light vanished, the senshi stared in shock. Mars turned on the lights and the assembled soldiers began to discuss their newest piece of information. Uranus scooped up the ring and held it tightly in her hand.

"I was right," Chibi Moon said. "Usagi is acting strange."

"But what exactly is Chaos doing to Usagi?" Mercury wondered. "It hasn't tried to attack."

"Unless it is attacking her right now," Jupiter exclaimed. "Come on, we better move!"

The senshi darted from the shrine, with Luna and Artemis hot on their heels.

*******

The seven girls and the two cats arrived at the Tsukino residence in no time. Chibiusa led the way to Usagi's room and knocked politely on the door. A few seconds later, Usagi opened it.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The senshi said nothing for a moment as they stared at their friend in shock. Usagi's face was pale and her eyes ringed with shadow. Her usually cheerful mouth was in a frown and her hair was listless. She kept her eyes down, avoiding looking at anyone directly. The girls hardly recognized their friend. Makoto was the first to break the silence.

"We're worried about you, Usagi-chan," she said. "You left very suddenly."

"How are you feeling?" Minako asked.

"Like you really care," Usagi huffed, closing her door. "Leave me alone."

As the door shut, both Rei and Michiru's heads came up quickly. They inhaled sharply, looking first at the door, then at each other.

"I felt it, too," Rei said. "A darkness engulfing the entire bedroom."

"Usagi-chan!" Luna called. "Open the door! Please!"

"Usagi-chan!" the others echoed, banging the door.

"Move," Haruka ordered. 

Barely giving them time to move, Haruka kicked open the door and the girls poured in.

"Oh no," Artemis gasped.

The far wall of Usagi's bedroom had turned into a massive, dark portal. Winds swirled around the room, scattering paper and objects. Usagi stood alone in the center, untouched by the maelstrom around her. Her back was to her friends and she stared without fear into the portal.

Ami punched a few buttons on her computer. "It's just like the portal Kami used to return to the planet."

"Chaos," Haruka muttered. "It's got Usagi."

"No!" Rei cried out. "Usagi-chan! Snap out of it!"

"Princess!" Michiru added.

"Usagi!" Luna called.

Usagi turned once to look over her shoulder. Her face was expressionless and entirely not her own. From the portal, a pair of eyes and a mouth appeared and it smiled down on the senshi, it's eyes full of malice.

"Chaos," Makoto growled. "Release her!"

The face opened its mouth to laugh soundlessly and Usagi began to slowly walk toward the portal. Makoto jumped forward to stop her only to be knocked back by Usagi's flying desk. The other senshi were dodging furniture as the fought in vain to reach Usagi. Rei stood behind the others, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Evil spirits, begone!" she called.

Nothing happened and Rei stared in shock. 

"Chaos is too strong," Michiru said to her. "It must have begun to join with Mirage."

"Usagi!" Chibiusa cried one last time as the blond girl disappeared into the portal. 

The winds continued for another few seconds until the furniture dropped to the ground. The seven soldiers stood motionless, letting the situation sink in.

"What do we do now?" Chibiusa asked in a small voice.

"We go after her," Makoto said with a wink.

She drew out her power stick and the other senshi did the same. Chibiusa held up her broach, her face filled with determination.

"For Usagi!" she called. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

The senshi stood transformed in Usagi's devastated bedroom. Luna and Artemis watched from the corner. Luna sat with her head down, her eyes filled with tears and Artemis sat close to her, comforting her as best he could.

"Good luck," Artemis told them.

"Be careful," Luna added. 

The senshi joined hand in a circle and closed their eyes in concentration. Their tiara gems lit up and a breeze began to lift them. 

"Sailor Teleport!" Chibi Moon cried.

In a flash of light and colour, the soldiers were gone.

*******

They reappeared in a world of mist. Without breaking the circle, they looked around in confusion. The air was heavy with the fog, but the place was illuminated surprisingly well. 

"Where are we?" Mars asked. "This doesn't look like the planet."

"It's not," Chibi Moon said with a smile. 

"Small Lady," a kindly, new voice said from within the mist.

Chibi Moon broke the circle and ran into the mist, the others a step behind her. Soon, an enormous door loomed before them and standing in front of it was a familiar figure. 

"Puu!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

The small, pink senshi ran into the other's embrace and Pluto held the girl tightly for a moment. The others stood a few steps away, watching the tender scene. Finally, Pluto stood and looked at the others.

"Chaos and Sailor Mirage are one again," Pluto said. "Order is beginning to unravel as Chaos exercises its newfound power. Usagi is only the first target it seeks to destroy. If Chaos is successful and Usagi becomes the Cosmic Child, all of Order will be undone."

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked.

Pluto shrugged. "As the Guardian of Time, I can see both past and future. This fate has not yet happened and is therefore unclear to me. It is enough to be said that a galaxy of Chaos would not be very good."

"Then what are we doing here?" Jupiter demanded.

"The power of Small Lady's Silver Crystal is not enough to take you to the planet and once there, it is not enough to destroy Chaos. I am sorry, but you cannot rescue Usagi yet," Pluto answered.

The senshi growled in frustration.

"If we don't save Usagi now, Chaos will join with her too, and we'll be defeated," Uranus protested. "Why wait?"

"Usagi is not the Cosmic Child," Pluto said. "Her heart is too pure. It will take time for Chaos to completely control her. Until then, we must find the true Cosmic Child. Only the Child will have the power to defeat Chaos for good."

"But who is the Child?" Neptune asked, "and how will we keep Chaos from corrupting him or her?"

Pluto turned to Chibi Moon. "Small Lady, may I see your Crystal?"

Chibi Moon nodded and held out her broach. Sailor Pluto took it and held her garnet Orb over it. A thin stream of silver light from the Orb quickly joined with a similar pink stream from the Crystal and a small object was formed between them. Pluto took the object and handed it to Chibi Moon along with her broach.

"That ring is the Key," Pluto said. "When you are near the Cosmic Child, it will tell you."

Chibi Moon turned over the ring in her hands. It was gold with a small pink heart on it that sparkled with a rainbow of light.

"What about Mirage?" Venus asked.

"Mirage was just that - a mirage," Pluto answered. "She was nothing more than the lighter half of Deruku Kami's soul. By joining with Chaos, she has remained unchanged. Do not worry about her, senshi."

The senshi nodded and Pluto held up her staff.

"I will join you when the time comes for Chaos to be fought. Until then, seek out the Child and keep Usagi often in your thoughts. You are tied to her in ways beyond imagining and she will need your love and strength to resist Chaos," Pluto told them. "Until we meet again, sailor senshi, farewell!"

Sailor Pluto and the Gates of Time disappeared in a flash of light and the senshi found themselves standing once more in Usagi's bedroom.

*******

"What happened?" Luna demanded. "Where's Usagi?"

Chibiusa quickly filled the two cats in on what had happened at the Gates of Time. Luna's eyes filled with sadness, but she nodded in understanding.

"What do we do now?" Minako asked.

"We start looking," Haruka told her. "We find the Child as fast as we can and head back to the planet."

"I just hope Usagi-chan is strong enough to face off against Chaos until we do," Ami said worriedly. 

"Of course she is," Makoto said with a smile. "Just keep thinking pleasant thoughts to her and she'll be fine."

*******

Mirage looked out at the world through a new set of eyes. She fought against the joining that was tearing her to pieces, struggled to hold onto the memories of her life. Chaos was slowly overwhelming her, but she fought on, using the power of Light that Chaos could never touch to give her strength.

The Phantom senshi looked through Chaos' eyes as the doors of the throne room. They slowly opened and a figure came through, head down and arms hanging lifelessly at her sides. Mirage gasped as she recognized who it was. 

Chaos laughed. "Welcome home, my Child."


	15. Illusions for Sacrifice

ILLUSIONS FOR SACRIFICE

Usagi stood in the center of Chaos' throne room, staring blankly. Chaos in the form of the Dark Scout, sat on the raised throne and watched with a smile. The mighty Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, Heir to the Moon Kingdom, was now nothing more than a puppet of Chaos.

The irony was terrific.

Chaos had manipulated the gentle mind of Tsukino Usagi much the same way as it had Deruku Kami. The two were so very similar, Chaos felt as if it was starting with Kami all over again, yet the delicious power of the Sun was missing and replaced with that of the Moon. Chaos licked its lips in anticipation.

Deep within Chaos, a part of it yet still separate, Mirage watched helplessly. She fought constantly against the rising power of Chaos but was too weak to battle for much longer. She hated that Usagi was being dragged into their eternal struggle - that of Order and Chaos - and hated even more that she could do nothing to help.

Chaos sensed her stir and closed its eyes, inhaling the scent of Sailor Moon's power.

"I know you can taste it," Chaos told Mirage. "You want it as much as I do. Admit it."

_Never_, Mirage argued. _I will fight you with my last ounce of strength._

Chaos laughed, almost gently. "Suit yourself, but your power will be mine. There will be nothing to stop Chaos now."

Mirage pushed Chaos away with a sudden increase in strength and Chaos winced in pain, inhaling sharply. Mirage continued to watch the void face of Usagi, wondering how she could get through to her friend.

_Sailor Senshi_, Mirage thought, _where are you?_

*********

Makoto punched a tree in frustration. The tree swayed slightly from the impact and tears came to Makoto's eyes. Cradling her now injured hand, she turned back to the others.

"I don't care what Pluto says," she declared for the millionth time, "we have to go get Usagi now!"

The inner senshi had gathered at the park for a meeting after leaving the Gates of Time. They were all saddened by Usagi's disappearance and angry that they could do nothing. 

"We can't," Rei growled. "Don't you think we want to do that to? We have no way of getting to the planet."

"It's my fault," Chibiusa sniffed. "If only I had trained harder, I'd be strong enough to bring us there."

Ami put her arm around Chibiusa's shoulders. "Don't blame yourself. You're still a little girl, and no one expects you to be at your full powers yet."

Chibiusa said nothing and played with the gold ring on her finger. Puu had told her that it was the Key to finding the Cosmic Child, the only way they could save Usagi.

"How can the Cosmic Child save Usagi?" Chibiusa asked. "I thought she could be good or bad."

"We don't know," Minako said with a smile, "but if Sailor Pluto thinks that's the answer, it must be!"

From the shadows of the park, Haruka and Michiru watched. They had avoided the inner senshi after the meeting with Sailor Pluto, thinking they would have a better chance of rescuing Usagi alone.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked her partner.

Michiru closed her eyes. "The sea is restless. Whatever will happen, it will happen soon."

Haruka drew the silver ring from her pocket. It had been glowing with a warm light ever since the senshi had pooled their powers to contact Sailor Mirage. Haruka took it as a sign that their ghostly ally was still with them. She stared at it in her hand and finally realized that she missed Kami's presence.

Michiru smiled, noticing Haruka's changed expression. "You finally realized it?"

Haruka inhaled deeply. "She is missed, in whatever form."

Michiru took Haruka's arm and hugged it. Haruka continued to gaze out at the inner senshi, the ring still in her palm.

"They will find the Child," Michiru said, as if reading Haruka's thoughts.

The blond girl nodded. "I believe that as well."

"We must make sure the Child is first exposed to the Light, not to Chaos," Michiru continued.

Haruka's gaze fell from Michiru to the ring in her hand. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Then we better make sure someone is around to show the Child the Light," Haruka said.

Quietly, like shadows, they left the park.

*********

Ami and Rei walked downtown together. They passed hundreds of children as they went, each one laughing or smiling or crying. Each one could have a double soul, but there was no way to check them all. Rei sighed in frustration once again realizing the sheer enormity of their task. She was sure that Usagi was getting worse under the spell of Chaos and all her friends could do was play guessing games.

Ami noticed her friend's growing agitation and frowned. Rei, like Makoto, would not search for long before pure frustration would make her do something foolish. Ami just hoped they would find the Child before that.

Both girls, clouded in the silence of their own thoughts, kept walking.

*********

Usagi sat motionlessly, her dull unseeing eyes staring straight ahead. The gloved hand of Chaos gently stroked her hair and smiled down on her. Mirage watched, her power over herself slowly fading. She wanted nothing more than to reach Usagi, give her some of her self confidence back, make Chaos' hold less firm, but she could barely keep her own self awareness intact. She vaguely wondered what was keeping the senshi from their princess.

Chaos felt her stirring and paused. It closed its eyes and smiled.

"You're still there," it remarked. "Not for much longer. She is almost mine."

Mirage stayed silent, not wasting her precious energy with empty threats. Chaos laughed.

"Your Sailor Moon was delightfully simple to control," it continued. "Such doubts were in her mind, insecurities about herself. The process is so similar to that of Deruku Kami, I can barely tell it apart."

Mirage tried to ignore Chaos' words, knowing that it spoke to her only to provoke an attack and weaken her further. 

"The Child will be just as easy to corrupt," Chaos continued. "With you completely gone, nothing will stand in my way."

_Except the Sailor Senshi_, Mirage said.

Chaos made a face. "Yes, but they will be no match for me at my full power. Even you have told them that. Why bother fighting me? I have already won."

Chaos looked down at Usagi, forcing Mirage to do the same. The Phantom senshi could tell that Usagi's pure heart was slowly being blackened. 

*********

Haruka held the ring tightly in her hand as she stood over the grave of Deruku Kami. Although no remains were buried there, she hoped the marker would serve as a kind of beacon, showing them the way to their princess. They had chosen a night when the moon was nearly gone and the overcast sky blocked out all other light. 

Michiru stood to one side, nearly hidden in the darkness. She watched Haruka finally come to terms with Kami, the girl she hated and fears, but later respected. Minutes of silence past before Haruka drew out her transformation pen and looked up at Michiru. 

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!" Haruka cried.

Michiru stepped free of the shadows and held up her own pen. 

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!" she called.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune smiled grimly at each other. They looked down on the grave of Sailor Sun and silently agreed to their mission. They had known since they had first met that their lives were expendable, as long as their mission was completed. Neither of them expected to face Chaos and survive. If Usagi could be freed to lead the Cosmic Child to the Light, they knew their deaths would be justified.

Uranus drew our her sword, its blade gleaming in the dim moonlight. Neptune clutched her mirror to her breast, its surface reflecting the world around them. Neptune stared out at the busy street that wound its way past the cemetery.

"They will never know," she sighed.

Uranus gently took her partner's hand. "They will, when Neo-Queen Serenity rules."

Neptune smiled. "Yes. Sacrifices must be made."

"It is how it must be done," Uranus agreed.

Neptune's face set in a mask of determination and she nodded. Holding their talismans high, they held each others hands tightly.

"Senshi Teleport!" they called in unison.

Strengthened by the power of their talismans, the two outer senshi disappeared into thin air.

*********

Chibiusa skipped out of the schoolyard, swinging her empty lunch bag as she went. On her hand, her golden ring blinked as it caught the sun's rays. She tried not to think of Usagi, trapped and alone in Chaos' palace, or of Haruka and Michiru, who had disappeared the night before without a trace. As she rounded the corner, she caught site of Ami and Makoto walking home. With a smile, Chibiusa ran to catch up with them.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

Ami and Makoto turned and their faces brightened.

"Hi," Ami replied. "Are you heading home?"

Chibiusa nodded and fell into step between the two girls as they walked.

"Guess what? I'm going to visit Hotaru tomorrow," she said. "Her father is bringing her to the park, like usual."

"Are you going alone?" Makoto asked.

"Of course not," Chibiusa replied. "Before we go to the park, Rei and Minako are taking me to search for the Child. We're going this afternoon, too."

"That's what we're going to do as well," Ami said. "Today and tomorrow, just like you."

"Ami figured out a computer program that might help us narrow down our search," Makoto said.

Ami blushed as Chibiusa turned her attention to her. 

"It's nothing special," Ami said. "I'm just analyzing positive and negative energies through a satellite up-link."

"Wow," Chibiusa breathed. "That's really neat!"

"Thank you," Ami said, her face turning a deeper red.

"What are you doing, Mako-chan?" Chibiusa asked.

Makoto blushed in embarrassment. "Er, I'm making sandwiches."

"And she's helping me if we find anything," Ami added quickly.

Up ahead, Rei and Minako were standing on the corner. Rei saw them and waved. Chibiusa waved back, said goodbye to Ami and Makoto, and ran ahead. As the newly formed trio disappeared, Ami and Makoto headed down a side street to Ami's apartment.

"Have you seen Haruka and Michiru?" Ami asked.

Makoto shook her head. "They never want to help us. They're probably doing their own search."

*********

Uranus and Neptune slipped silently through the deserted hallways of the palace. They crept through the courtyard where Sailor Sun had died and into the corridor leading to the throne room. They stood side by side outside the closed wooden doors and paused. Neptune's hand found its way into Uranus' and she squeezed it reassuringly.

"Save the princess," Uranus whispered, pressing the sun-shaped ring into Neptune's hand.

Fighting back tears, Neptune nodded. Drawing out her sword, Uranus smiled and knocked down the wooden doors.

*********

Chaos was waiting when the two outer senshi arrived. Usagi stood dumbly behind it, staring straight ahead with an expressionless face.

"Welcome," Chaos hissed, "but you are too late!"

Within Chaos, Mirage watched. She could do nothing for Usagi, but she could try to help Uranus and Neptune.

Uranus leapt forward, her sword flashing. Chaos dodged easily, striking out with its own black energy. The energy beam struck Uranus and she grunted in pain. Landing hard, she turned to meet Chaos once more. Chaos met the charge, black eyes gleaming in delight. Uranus noticed her opponent's joy and redoubled her efforts, her determination to rid the world of this creature growing. Retreating a few steps back, Uranus faced Chaos and raised her hand. Chaos paused, smiling.

"World Shaking!" Uranus cried.

The attack hit Chaos but did nothing. Chaos laughed, temporarily blinded by the light of the attack, but thinking itself free of danger. Without warning, Uranus appeared before it and lashed out with her sword. She cut Chaos deeply across the shoulder and black blood-like ooze spilled onto the floor in large droplets. Chaos looked at its wound and turned to Uranus, hatred filling its dead eyes.

"That was unwise," Chaos told Uranus

As Chaos attacked again, Neptune crept unnoticed to where Usagi stood. The pig-tailed girl didn't move as Neptune approached.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," Neptune whispered urgently.

Neptune placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and the girl turned to face her would-be saviour. Neptune looked into her eyes and gasped. The Usagi she knew was nowhere in the eyes of the person before her. Usagi grabbed Neptune's wrist and threw her across the room with incredible strength. As Neptune landed, her hand touched the black ooze that had pooled on the floor from Chaos' cut. She slid backwards until she struck the wall beside the wooden throne room doors.

Hearing the noise, Chaos released another blast of energy which knocked Uranus to the other side of the throne room. Chaos turned to Neptune with a smirk on its face.

"Surprised?" Chaos asked. "I was going to wait until I found the Child to introduce you to my newest minion, but you beat me to it."

As Uranus fought to get up, Chaos pointed to her and she rose in the air. Neptune leapt to her feet, but Usagi and Chaos stood between her and her partner. With another gesture, Chaos made massive stone spikes appeared directly beneath Uranus.

"Promise not to tell?" Chaos asked. "I'd hate for the others to know my secret, too."

Uranus dipped closer to the spikes. She looked up and her gaze met Neptune. She could see the fear and helplessness in her beloved's eyes.

"Go!" Uranus yelled to Neptune.

Neptune hesitated by the door. She looked from Uranus to Usagi and back again. 

"Remember our mission," Uranus called. "Go!"

Chaos laughed as Neptune fled. The last thing she saw was Uranus falling toward the spikes at an alarming speed.

*********

Michiru collapsed on the couch in her apartment. She cried openly, thinking of Haruka and the sacrifice she had made. It was still dark outside and Michiru realize their failed rescue mission had only taken a few hours of the night. She squeezed the sun-shaped ring in her hand, strangely comforted by its warm glow. The ring now represented to her the lost lives of both Kami and her beloved Haruka.

Suddenly, the glow of the ring stopped and a large cloud blocked the moonlight. Michiru looked down at the ring and felt her heart breaking again. They were both gone, destroyed at the hands of Chaos. Kami, Haruka, and even Usagi. She put the ring on the coffee table and sat back, not bothering to turn on any lights in her dark home. Michiru began to cry, feeling the hopelessness of her situation sink in, when abruptly she felt the unmistakable presence of someone else in the room. Thinking Chaos had followed her to finish her off, she turned, transformation pen in hand. To her great relief and utter surprise, a friendly face greeted her.

_Thank you_, Sailor Mirage said.

The outline of the Phantom senshi was barely visible, even in the black apartment. Michiru wiped her eyes, no longer trusting them to show her the truth. Cautiously, she rose from the couch and headed to where Mirage stood smiling calmly.

"Kami-chan?" Michiru whispered. "Is that really you?"

Mirage's face softened. _We've been through this before, Michiru-san. Kami is dead._

"B-but you are Sailor Mirage," Michiru said, the relief evident in her voice. "How did you get here?"

_You saved me,_ Mirage replied. _When Sailor Uranus spilt the black blood of Chaos, I hid myself within it and escaped. I was much too weak to leave Chaos' energy until the sun ring passed through the blood. I was able to leave Chaos and re-enter the ring._

Michiru collapsed onto the couch again. Haruka's sacrifice had not been for nothing. Even if their princess was still captive, they had regained the Light. Their mission would not fail.

Mirage drifted over to stand in front of Michiru. She seemed to be growing dimmer with every passing minute. 

_My time is short, _Mirage _I have suffered much at the hands of Chaos and I need time to regain my strength. You and the others must find the Child as fast as you can._

"I know," Michiru said. "I've seen Usagi, but now that you're free, you can reach the Child first and Chaos will have no hold on it."

Mirage's ghostly face smiled. _Of course, but what can the Child do if the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo is in Chaos' power? You must find the Child and save Usagi. There is no other way._

Mirage began to fade as the dark cloud that had been blocking the full moon moved. 

"We will find the Child," Michiru promised. 

Mirage dipped her head in acknowledgement and disappeared completely. Her voice rang though Michiru's head a final time.

_I will be with you.._

Michiru bent to retrieve the ring from the table and slipped it onto her finger. Her heart ached from the loss of Haruka, but she knew their mission would be a success.

*********

The day after Michiru returned home from her nearly futile rescue mission, the inner senshi were continuing their own searches. Chibiusa skipped ahead of Rei and Minako as they headed to the park. The sun was slowly inching into the west, most of the day having already been completed. The trio had searched the city for hours, watching Chibiusa's ring carefully as the pink-haired girl had gone and talked to the children her own age. They had found nothing. Now, as promised, Rei and Minako were taking her to visit her friend Hotaru.

Hotaru's father, Professor Tomoe, had been corrupted by the evil Mistress 9 who had inhabited Hotaru's body and tried to release the dreaded Pharaoh 90 on the Earth. Hotaru as Sailor Saturn had stopped Pharaoh 90 from reaching the Earth at the expense of her own life. However, as the senshi of Death and Rebirth, Hotaru had been able to be reborn as a baby again and was rescued by Super Sailor Moon. Now, she lived with her father again, who had no memory of being possessed. 

Rei and Minako waited by the fountain as Chibiusa ran over the hill that separated the busier section of the park from the more quiet area. It was in this quiet place where Professor Tomoe usually brought Hotaru to look at the cherry blossoms on the trees. The professor was nowhere to be seen as Chibiusa headed for the baby cradle under the cherry tree. She looked in and saw Hotaru smiling up at her.

"Hi," Chibiusa said quietly. "How are you, Hotaru?"

The baby laughed and reached up to grab Chibiusa's pigtails. The pink haired girl smiled as the baby played with her hair. On her finger, the golden ring began to glow.

*********

Ami sighed and punched a few more figures into her computer. No matter how many times she reconfigured her satellite up-link, she could not get it to show her the Child. As she worked, she ate another of Makoto's sandwiches. The taller girl had been busy in the kitchen and had cleaned up Ami's apartment while Ami had worked. Now she sat next to Ami, staring at the small map of Tokyo in the bottom corner of the screen.

"What's supposed to happen?" Makoto asked.

"A signal of some sort should appear," Ami replied, fiddling with the controls again.

"Are you sure you have it hooked up right?"

"According to my calculations, we should be picking up something, but we're not," Ami said. 

She sat back with a sigh and stared at the screen in frustration. They had been working for two days without any luck at all. Makoto had even slept over. Ami hoped that Rei and Minako were faring better than they were. She also wondered briefly what had happened to Haruka and Michiru.

"What's that?" Makoto asked suddenly.

Ami looked at the screen. A small, pink light had appeared on the Tokyo map. Smiling, Ami typed a few quick commands into her computer, enlarging the map to bring up a precise area.

"That's - " Makoto began.

"The park," Ami finished. "Let's go!"

Abandoning the computer, the two senshi practically ran for the park.

*********

Michiru played her violin in the open air theatre in the center of the park. She played the song she knew Haruka loved and imagined the other girl sitting in the front row, listening to her practice. It had not yet been a day since Haruka had given her life for their mission and the pain of their separation was still deep and raw. The sunlight glinted off the sun-shaped ring on her finger as she pulled her bow back and forth over the strings.

_The Child_

Michiru stopped her song and stared out over the empty seats of the theatre. She felt the restless stirrings of the sea within her, knowing that something big was happening. Gently placing her violin in its case, she glanced down at the ring on her finger. It glowed dimly in the midday sun but she felt a strange compulsion within her, urging her to move. 

Leaving the theatre behind, Michiru followed her instincts to the source of her disturbance.

*********

Chaos opened its eyes and licked its lips. Beside it, Usagi stared with dead, unseeing eyes at the empty throne room. Chaos felt its hold on her was complete, having utterly consumed the pure heart of the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Closing its eyes again, Chaos reached out with its senses, following the trail its Lighter half had so carefully tried to conceal. They had been one once, and a part of them would be joined forever. It was this part that led Chaos to its prize.

"The Child," Chaos muttered, its voice echoing off the walls of the throne room.

Chaos stroked Usagi's long blonde pig-tails and thought. The Light was heading for the Child, it knew that for certain. Chaos sat back, bidding its time. The Child would always be susceptible to the Light and the Dark. It need only wait for the opportunity to present itself. 

Looking down at Usagi, Chaos knew that opportunity would not be long in coming.


	16. The Child

THE CHILD

The sun shone high and bright over the park. Dozens of people roamed around the grassy refuge, sailing on the lake or enjoying a peaceful day away from the city's bustle. For others, it was a chance to spend time with dear friends.

Chibiusa sat on the grass, playing with baby Hotaru. The infant senshi of Death and Rebirth giggled happily and clapped her hands together as Chibiusa tickled her nose with a blade of grass. Chibiusa smiled, enjoying their private world, knowing that Rei and Minako were just beyond the hill waiting for her to return. It was so rare that she got to spend time alone with Hotaru, that Chibiusa relished every moment.

As Hotaru laughed, Chibiusa felt her hand growing warmer. She ignored the sensation for a while, thinking it was just the hot afternoon sun on her skin, but it grew more and more persistent. Finally, she looked down at her hand to see the source of the annoyance.

The golden ring Puu had given her was glowing.

Chibiusa brought the ring to her face and looked from it to Hotaru. The baby noticed it as well and was reaching out with chubby hands. The glow intensified in the infant's presence.

"Poor Hotaru," Chibiusa sighed. "Not you again."

"I'm afraid so," a sinister voice replied from behind the girls.

Hotaru's face lost its carefree expression as large purple eyes took in the person before her. Slowly, Chibiusa turned to see who was interrupting their afternoon. She recognized the face immediately and as it's face grinned down at her, she screamed.

********

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

Ami halted in front of the large central fountain of the park and looked around. Her small computer was in her hand, scanning the people in the park.

"Positive," Ami replied. "The Child is around here somewhere."

Makoto sighed and sat down by the fountain as Ami walked around slowly, checking her computer every few seconds. They had detected the strange signal a few minutes ago at Ami's apartment and had ran to the park in seconds. Now that they were here, actually pinpointing the location of the Child proved to be more difficult than anticipated.

"This way," Ami said, pointing.

As if to confirm the direction, a scream rang through the air. Makoto and Ami exchanged glances and took off at a run again.

********

Michiru wandered through the park, trusting her instincts to lead her. She felt the disturbance growing, filling the park with an electric energy. She knew that if Haruka was with her, she would have felt it too. Michiru pushed back the ever present tears and kept moving. Haruka's death would not be in vain. She would make sure of that.

_Danger_

The voice of Sailor Mirage in Michiru's head warned her before she even heard the terrified scream. Quickly, she ran off in the direction of the sound, pausing as Ami and Makoto past her at a run. If they noticed Michiru standing there they didn't show it, so Michiru followed at a safe distance, concealed in the growing shadows.

********

Rei and Minako were sitting on a bench, enjoying their ice cream and a moment's rest. The search for the Child had been futile so far and time was running out for Usagi. They welcomed breaks like this, but couldn't help but feel the pressure of their situation.

They talked about trivial things, school and friends. Rei told Minako all about her private girl's school while Minako told Rei about her previous life in England. Their worries were almost forgotten when a scream shattered the stillness.

Rei and Minako leapt to their feet in an instant, dropping their ice cream on the ground.

"Chibiusa!" Rei gasped.

Drawing out their transformation pens, the two girls dashed over the hill that separated them from Chibiusa and Hotaru.

********

"I think you have something I want," Chaos said, looking past Chibiusa to the baby Hotaru.

Chibiusa rose and placed herself between Chaos and Hotaru. Her face was grim. "Never."

Chaos sighed. "Move, little one. You can't stop me from taking what is mine."

Chibiusa didn't budge. Chaos smiled somewhat sadly and took a step backwards. Raising its hand, it pointed to Chibiusa. The girl squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the attack.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Chaos pulled back its hand and winced in pain as the heart chain snapped across its wrist. It looked up to the top of the small hill that separated them from the rest of the park, and saw the two senshi. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus leapt from the hill landed in fighting stance between Chibiusa and Chaos. Chaos rolled its eyes.

"Please," it said. "You're no more of a match for me than the girl."

"Supreme Thunder!"

Chaos gasped in shock and pain as the attack caught it off guard. It staggered back another step and Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter placed themselves beside Mars and Venus. Behind them all, Chibiusa picked up Hotaru and held her tight.

"More of you," Chaos spat. "Your feeble attempts to stop me are starting to become annoying."

"Deep Submerge!"

Again, Chaos was knocked back a few steps by the unexpected attack. From the shadows of the park, Sailor Neptune stepped into view. She moved to stand beside Sailor Jupiter, further blocking Chaos from its goal. It glared angrily at the five senshi standing before it.

"Pesky senshi," Chaos snarled. "You are making me waste precious energy by killing you. Perhaps a trade would be better."

Chaos snapped its fingers and another figure appeared behind it. The senshi gasped and Chaos smiled evilly.

"Usagi-chan!" the inner senshi said.

Usagi stood with her head bowed and her eyes hidden. Her hands were clasped in front of her in submission. She did not appear to be restrained in any way and Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars took a step toward her.

"She is not what she seems!" Neptune warned them.

Chaos frowned. "You spoiled it! I told you not to!"

Usagi raised her head and smiled. The senshi were shocked as a hostile face stared back at them where the friendly face of Usagi should have been. Their friend's eyes were dead, yet full of hatred and darkness, and her smiled held no warmth.

"Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa whispered, hugging Hotaru close. "No!"

Venus and Mars were frozen in shock as Usagi turned on them. The blond haired girl pointed and a beam of dark energy shot towards them. They leapt aside, but the beam struck Mars and knocked her down.

"Usagi-chan," Venus pleaded. "It's us!"

Usagi replied by advancing on Venus next. Venus avoided the energy as best she could, but dodging the attacks was very tiring.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" she called.

"What are you doing? That's Usagi!" Mars yelled.

Venus ignored her friend and tossed the chain. It wound its way around Usagi's torso, pinning her arms to her side. Usagi seemed surprised for an instant before charging the chain itself with negative energy that exploded in Venus' hand, flinging her backwards.

"Venus!" Jupiter cried.

Usagi spread open her arms and threw Jupiter and Mercury aside with an intense blast of Chaos' energy. The path to the Child was open, save for Sailor Neptune. As Usagi walked forward to take Hotaru, Sailor Neptune held up the sun-shaped ring she wore on her finger.

"Sailor Mirage!" she called. "We need you!"

A cloud blocked the sun, covering the world in a deep, dark shadow. From this darkness, a being of light appeared. The inner senshi could hardly believe their eyes when their phantom ally appeared.

"Mirage is back?" Mars said. "Did we miss something?"

_Chaos_, Mirage called. _You know this is neither the time, nor the place for our meeting._

Mirage made a sweeping motion with one arm and Usagi's attack broke off. The blond girl returned to her submissive pose and the senshi rose to their feet, injured but not defeated. They scrambled back to their original positions, guarding Chibiusa and Hotaru.

"This is business," Chaos growled to Mirage. It turned back to the senshi. "Perhaps I should sweeten the deal."

Chaos snapped its fingers again and a second form appeared. This one was cocooned in black vines and sagged lifelessly in its bonds. Its face was completely covered, but its form was distinctly human.

"The Child," Chaos called to the senshi, "for the lives of Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus."

Chaos moved its hand in a sweeping gesture and the black vines freed the head of their prisoner. Neptune gasped and stepped forward in spite of herself. Sailor Uranus lay contained within the vines, unconscious but very much alive.

Sailor Mirage turned to Neptune, sensing the other's feelings. She could see the hope returning to Neptune's face, her broken heart mending at another chance to save her beloved's life, but at the last second, her face steeled and her emotions drained from her face.

"You will have to kill us all first," Neptune said.

Chaos shrugged. "Suit yourself, but the Child will be mine."

With another snap of its fingers, Chaos and its two captives disappeared. As the cloud blocking the sun began to move, Mirage took a last, sad look at the disillusioned senshi and vanished with the shadows. Neptune fell to her knees, staring at the space where Uranus had been, overcome with greif. 

********

The moon was high in the night sky when the senshi met two days later at the Hikawa Shrine. Chibiusa stood to one side, playing absently with her ring, with Mamoru standing protectively next to her, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. The other senshi sat on the steps of the shrine, wondering why they were gathered so late at night. Michiru stood apart from the group, cradling the sleeping baby Hotaru in her arms. She had taken the Child after the park incident and had disappeared with her until tonight. Luna and Artemis sat on the porch next to the senshi, looking just as confused as the girls.

"What are we doing here?" Makoto finally asked.

"Ask Michiru-san," Rei grumbled. "She's the one who called us."

"I didn't call you," Michiru said quietly. 

The senshi blinked in confusion. "Then who did?"

In the dimness of the night, a glowing ghostly figure appeared at the top of the stairs and began walking toward them. When it reached the middle of the group, it took the shape of a senshi.

_I summoned you here,_ Sailor Mirage said. _The time has come to stop Chaos once and for all. _

The girls all leapt to their feet in anticipation. Makoto smiled and stepped forward.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she cried.

Sailor Mirage held up a hand. _Patience, Mako-chan. First I must spend some time with the Child. If she is to be free of Chaos' influence, she must first know mine._

Rei nodded. "We'll put you two in the shrine together. You'll be safe there."

Sailor Mirage nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. Rei opened the doors and motioned for everyone to enter. Mirage glided past on her insubstantial feet, followed closely by Michiru and Hotaru. Inside the dark room, Mirage grew more visible as the only light came from the Great Fire. 

_Place the Child here, in front of the Fire,_ Mirage instructed.

Michiru obeyed and Hotaru woke up. She looked around in confusion, large purple eyes taking in everything. Mirage smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"We'll wait in my room," Rei said. 

_I will let you know when I am finished,_ Mirage said. 

The girls and Mamoru bowed and left the room, closing the large wooden doors behind them.

********

The figure ran blindly through the dark forest, breathing deeply, her long hair flying out behind her. She tripped once but brought herself to her feet in an instant, glancing over her shoulder for any signs of pursuit. She took of again, not stopping until she reached her goal. The Hikawa Shrine rose out of the trees like a haven and the fugitive girl collapsed gratefully on the steps. She remained motionless for a few seconds, catching her breath and listening to the conversation inside. Finally, she felt safe enough to stand and knocked on the door. Mamoru opened it and she fell into his embrace. He stared in shock before looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Usako?" he asked.

********

The inner senshi were all thrilled to see their friend again. As Mamoru brought her inside, the others leapt to their feet and surrounded her. Usagi smiled wearily and greeted each of them before Mamoru lead her to Rei's bed where she sat. Chibiusa quickly sat next to Usagi and hugged her tightly. 

From the corner of the room, Michiru watched, forgotten in the excitement. There was something wrong with Usagi, something she couldn't put her finger on. The girl's greetings were far too informal and she had stiffened noticeably when Chibiusa's arms had gone around her. There was no way she could have broken free of Chaos so quickly when she had been consumed so completely.

"What happened?" Mina asked.

Usagi passed a tired hand over her face and leaned against Mamoru. He put his arm around her reflexively and she snuggled closer into his embrace.

"Chaos took me back to its palace," Usagi said. "It was weakened by the fight in the park, so its hold on me was less. I used my Crystal to break completely free and escape the planet."

"But it took all of us together to reach the planet," Michiru spoke up. "How could you have the energy to escape by yourself?"

The inner senshi all turned and shot her a dirty look. Tears filled Usagi's eyes and she began to cry, burrowing her head into Mamoru's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go," Rei said.

Michiru shrugged and stood up. Quietly, she left the room the way Usagi had come. Once outside, she slipped comfortably into the shadows and drew out her transformation pen.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!" she called.

Ever vigilant, Sailor Neptune watched the foolish younger senshi make the biggest mistake of their lives.

********

Much later that night, Usagi awoke. She lay on Mamoru's chest with Chibiusa nestled tightly against her side. Both were asleep, as were the other senshi who were sprawled around Rei's room. Usagi glanced over at the clock and saw that it was well past midnight.

Cautiously, Usagi moved Chibiusa to take her place across Mamoru's chest and eased her way past the sleeping girls to the door. She slid it open soundlessly and tiptoed into the hallway, closing the door behind her. 

From where she and Artemis slept, Luna opened her eyes.

********

The room that housed the Great Fire was dark and quiet as Usagi slid open the door. She paused as her eyed adjusted to the dim light and eased forward into the blackness. The Great Fire cracked and Usagi saw the form of the baby Hotaru sleeping near the flames. 

Hotaru woke as Usagi drew closer and stared up at her with fear filled eyes. Usagi smiled wickedly and reached out to pick up the Child.

_Stop!_

Usagi turned around and saw the faint shadow of Sailor Mirage standing behind her. The Phantom senshi was translucent and Usagi knew that to be a sign of her weakening powers. Straightening, the girl looked at the ghost with confident eyes.

"You cannot stop me, phantom," Usagi said with Chaos' voice. "The Child will be mine."

_I can stop you, and I will,_ Mirage argued. _Not only for destroying our host, but for perverting a senshi of love and justice into your minion. In the name of the Afterlife, I will punish you!_

Usagi growled and pointed to Mirage. A blast of dark energy shot from her finger. Mirage disappeared before the blast could strike her and it made a smoking hole in the far wall of the room. Mirage reappeared near Usagi again and the girl turned and fired once more. Again, she missed.

"Stay still, damned specter!" Usagi/Chaos snarled.

The Phantom senshi didn't reappear. Cautiously, Usagi circled the room, knowing her eternal opponent would not be so easily dissuaded. Suddenly, Mirage appeared directly in front of her, catching her off guard.

_Forgive me, Usagi-chan,_ Mirage said. _Mirage Silver Mist!_

The sun-shaped gem on her tiara glowed and Mirage's body disappeared in a silver haze. Usagi jerked backwards reflexively as the mist entered her body.

From the doorway to the room, the inner senshi had gathered at the sound of the blast from Usagi's attack. They were just in time to see Mirage disappear into Usagi and they hesitated before attacking.

"The Child!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Sailor Mercury dashed out and grabbed Hotaru from where she lay. Usagi could only watch as the senshi acted, unable to move on her own accord. A split second later, Mirage broke free of Usagi's body.

_Such torment_ Mirage gasped. _Such pain and sadness_

Usagi yelled and pointed to Mercury. The ice senshi screamed in pain as the negative energy slammed her against the wall causing Hotaru to fly through the air. Usagi caught the Child easily and turned to the senshi.

_The time to act is now,_ Mirage told them urgently. _Save your princess and the Child!_

Usagi disappeared into the darkness, taking with her Hotaru and Sailor Mirage.

********

The senshi assembled outside the Hikawa Shrine. Less than an hour had passed since Usagi had taken the Cosmic Child from them and the wasted no time in going after her. The senshi joined hands with Sailor Chibi Moon in the centre and bowed their heads in concentration.

"Wait!" 

They looked up to see Sailor Neptune standing in the shadows. She stepped forward and looked at them with her chin raised. 

"You need all the allies you can get," she said. "I suggest we travel first to the Gates of Time and then the planet."

Sailor Mercury held out her hand to Neptune and the senshi of Water gratefully joined the circle. They once again bowed their heads in concentration as Chibi Moon drew out her Cronos Key.

"Cronos, Father of Time! Take me to the Gates so we can save my mother and the future!" Chibi Moon cried.

"Sailor Teleport!" the other senshi yelled.

In a flash, the sailor senshi were gone. From the stairs of the Shrine, Luna and Artemis watched them go.

"I've never been more worried about them," Luna remarked.

"They'll do fine," Artemis said. "They've defeated worse."

"But they've always had Sailor Moon with them," Luna argued. "Now, she is the one they must battle.

Luna waited for Artemis to sooth her with comforting words, but instead found the white cat gazing up at the stars. 

"Come home safely," he whispered.

********

Chaos clapped its hands eagerly as Usagi presented Hotaru to it. Gently, Chaos picked up the Cosmic Child and rocked her back and forth, soothing her to sleep. Usagi watched with a puzzled expression on her face.

"That is all for now, my puppet," Chaos told her. 

"But the senshi will follow," Usagi said.

"Then you better rest up," Chaos replied.

Usagi bowed and left the throne room. Chaos cooed at the infant and walked over to where her favourite wall hanging decorated the throne room. She held the Child up for Sailor Uranus to see.

"All is lost," Chaos said. "I have the power now. This is your last chance to fight by my side."

"Never," Uranus spat. 

"Then you shall be the first to be sacrificed to me when I rule the universe," Chaos said cheerfully. "I will enjoy your blood, so hot and full of energy."

"Don't hold your breath waiting," Uranus said. "You may not like what you end up with."

Chaos shook its finger at her. "Now, now," it chided. "You'll upset the baby."

A smile past over Sailor Uranus' lips. "You don't know who she is, do you?"

"What do you care?" Chaos yelled. "She is the Cosmic Child, the Double Soul, the only person in all the galaxies who can become my host. All else is irrelevant."

Uranus said nothing but kept smiling. Chaos gently lay Hotaru on the throne and returned to stand in front of the trapped senshi. With a wave of its hand, the vines that locked Uranus against the wall became electrified. Sailor Uranus grunted in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, but did not cry out. Chaos waved its hand again and the electricity stopped.

"Next time, you'll think twice before addressing me," Chaos grumbled.

Suddenly, the two massive wooden doors burst open and disintegrated into burning ash. Eight sailor senshi stepped into the throne room that had once belonged to Queen Olivine. Neptune thought for a split second how far they had come since that first night in France when she and Haruka had been brought to meet the Queen.

"Welcome!" Chaos said brightly.

"Give us the Child and Usagi," Tuxedo Kamen demanded.

"Never," Chaos laughed. "Did you really think I would if you just asked?"

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter called.

Chaos side stepped the attack easily and sighed.

"If it's a fight you want, then I will just have to kill you all."

Chaos snapped its fingers and Usagi appeared, standing beside the throne where Hotaru lay.

"Kill them," Chaos ordered.

Usagi bowed once and lunged at the inner senshi. They leapt aside surrounded their friend. 

"We hate to do this, Usagi-chan," Venus said.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury called.

The room filled with a thick mist. Lost and confused, Usagi searched for a target. 

"Crescent Beam!"

The bolt of light struck Usagi from behind, knocking her forward a few steps. She cried out in pain and wheeled around to face her attacker. The mist continued to block her view.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Again, Usagi was hit and she fell to the ground, remaining motionless. The mist cleared and the senshi stood around her, their faces full of concern. 

"I hope we didn't hurt her," Mercury remarked.

"Not too much, anyway," Mars added.

********

As the senshi battled their former leader, Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen fought Chaos. They kept Chaos distracted enough for Sailor Neptune to sneak up to her partner.

Sailor Uranus was unconscious, sagging in her tight bonds. Neptune drew out her mirror and looked up at her beloved, feeling the pain she knew Uranus felt. Neptune stepped back and held up her mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" she called.

The vines that held Uranus disappeared and the outer senshi fell forward into Neptune's arms. As Neptune caught her partner, the inner senshi defeated Usagi. Chaos saw its power slowly starting to crumble.

"Never!" it screamed. "I will not be locked up again!"

With astounding force, Chaos pushed Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen aside, knocking them to the ground with a wave of its hand. In no time, it was standing before the throne where Hotaru lay. Between it and the Child stood Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Stand aside," Chaos ordered.

Chibi Moon drew out her scepter and pointed it to Chaos.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she cried.

The attack did nothing. Chaos sighed and picked up Chibi Moon with one hand. He tossed her to the other side of the throne room as if she were a rag doll and she lay motionless on the floor.

"Chibiusa!" Tuxedo Kamen called weakly.

"Small Lady!" Pluto gasped.

"Chibi Moon!" the inner senshi yelled.

Chaos reached down to pick up the Child. Hotaru's large eyes opened as Chaos' arms came toward her, but they were no longer purple. They were grey.

_You're too late,_ Sailor Mirage's voice rang through the throne room.

Chaos staggered back as the infant Hotaru disappeared in a blinding light to be replaced by Sailor Mirage. The Phantom senshi was a ghost no longer and had two giant, white wings sprouting from her back. She faced Chaos coolly with her hands on her hips.

"No!" Chaos cried.

The form of the Dark Scout turned insubstantial and a black shadow floated to where Usagi lay. The inner senshi could do nothing but watch as it landed on Usagi and their leader disappeared. In her place stood the Dark Scout again, this time with two massive, black wings on her back.

"Let the final battle begin," Mirage said.

********

The senshi withdrew to the sidelines as they witnessed the ultimate fight between good and evil, Chaos and Order. Tuxedo Kamen had gone to Chibiusa and brought her to the corner where the other senshi waited.

Chaos attacked first. Holding out its hand, a black sword appeared. With it, Chaos charged Mirage, slicing back and forth in a random manner. Mirage calmly dodged the clumsy blows and flew up to the ceiling. Holding both hand high above her head, she looked down to Chaos. A glowing ball of white light appeared cupped in her hands.

"Supernatural Light!" she called.

The stunning white ball enveloped Chaos and for a split second, the senshi thought the battle over. Suddenly, the ball turned dark and imploded, becoming absorbed into Chaos. Mirage gasped as the black winged senshi flew up to meet her.

"We have to do something," Sailor Venus said.

"We can't," Uranus replied, her voice shaky from her injuries. "This is no longer our fight."

Mirage avoided a few more attacks of negative energy from Chaos, flying in an intricate patter around the ceiling. Finally, Chaos' aim proved true and Mirage fell to the ground. The senshi ran to meet her.

Chaos drifted down and hovered over the ground, laughing at the foolishness of the sailor senshi. Pointing, it aimed first at Sailor Neptune, who was tossed away from Uranus by an explosion. Chaos then struck Tuxedo Kamen who covered Chibi Moon with his cape. 

"Cut it out!" Sailor Mars cried. "Burning Mandala!"

The fire rings missed Chaos but burned the feathers from its wings. Chaos fell to the ground as Mirage rose shakily to her feet.

"This is not your fight," she called to the senshi. "Usagi's life-force has made Chaos too powerful."

Chaos opened its arms wide and a powerful energy blast brought all the senshi to their feet. Mirage fought against it and managed to rise. She turned back to where the senshi struggled.

"Get out!" she called.

"Not without our princess!" Jupiter managed to say.

Mirage held up her hand and a white light sprouted from her finger. The light grew until in encompassed the senshi in a glowing shield. Even Neptune was brought into its influence and returned to Uranus' arms.

"Then you better get your princess," Mirage commented with a wink.

As she turned back to fight with Chaos, the senshi inside their shield joined hands and bowed their heads. The white hemisphere of protection began to fade as they pooled their powers.

"For Usagi," Venus said. "Venus Star Power, Make-Up!"

"For Earth," Jupiter added. "Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!"

"For Justice," Mars said. "Mars Star Power, Make-Up!"

"For Friendship," Mercury continued. "Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!"

"For this time," Pluto joined. "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"And our future," Neptune said. "Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"For our lives and our princess," Uranus said. "Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"We will triumph over evil!" Chibi Moon finished. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

Chaos raised its head from Mirage's attack in time to see a sphere of many colours racing towards it. With a scream of terror and panic, the ball consumed it and exploded. Mirage was thrown backwards, but used her wings to stop her fall. 

When the light cleared, Chaos was gone and Usagi remained, dressed like a princess. She held the Imperial Silver Crystal cupped in her hands and she smiled at her friends. 

The black shadow that had been Chaos fluttered around the ceiling, helpless without a host. Princess Serenity lifted the Crystal above her head.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" she called.

As the glittering pink light of the Crystal struck the shade of Chaos, it screamed shrilly and vanished.

********

The sailor senshi ran to surround their friend. Usagi embraced them all warmly, thanking them for saving her. Then, they all turned to face Mirage.

Already the once solid form of the Phantom senshi was fading into nothingness. Usagi stepped away from her friends and looked up at Mirage.

"This is goodbye, for real?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Mirage smiled gently. _Yes, Princess. With Chaos gone, there is no longer any need for me to remain._

Usagi nodded, letting her tears flow freely. Mirage raised a hand in farewell and disappeared, leaving the infant Hotaru on the ground, unharmed and asleep. Usagi bent to pick up the baby and when she straightened, a new ghost stood before her.

"Kami-chan!" Usagi gasped.

The translucent phantom of Deruku Kami smiled at Usagi.

_Thank you for setting me free,_ she said. 

In the background, Uranus lowered her eyes uncomfortably. The ghost of Kami noticed and her smile grew larger.

_You were right to have stopped me, Haruka-san. As the Child, I was a danger. Now that I am free, I am happy._

Uranus lifted her head and returned the smile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kami's eyes met Usagi's and they looked at each other until the ghost of Kami faded, never to appear again.

********

Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka sat in the small coffee shop. They had returned Hotaru to her father and were celebrating their victory quietly. None of them had spoken to the flighty inner senshi since they had returned from the planet three days ago, but Michiru held Haruka's hand protectively.

"Will you remain in our time?" Michiru asked conversationally.

Setsuna sipped her coffee. "Perhaps. Someone will have to keep an eye on all of you."

Haruka smiled. "We didn't do too badly."

"Except you allowed the princess and the Child to be taken by Chaos," Setsuna reminded them. 

Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand to calm her. Setsuna raised her eyes from her coffee mug and smiled.

"But it all turned out for the best," she concluded.

Haruka laughed nervously and finished her drink.

********

At the Hikawa Shrine, the girls began once again to prepare for their entrance exams. Usagi wiggled her pencil between her finger as she stared blankly at her book. She had been withdrawn since her return from Chaos' palace and her meeting with Kami's ghost.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. "Are you okay?"

"She really is gone," Usagi sighed. "I keep expecting her to walk through the door, but she's gone."

"I wonder why she didn't get reborn, like us," Ami mused. "Perhaps she isn't truly a senshi, just a personification of Order."

"Persona - what?" Makoto asked. 

Ami blushed. "Order in human form," she amended.

"Is that on our test?" Minako asked, flipping though her book.

The girls laughed and Usagi looked out at the sun. It shone brightly and cheerfully on the Earth and Usagi couldn't help but smile. Kami may be gone, but her memory would live forever. After all, it was a new day and who knows what the future would bring?

__

Here Ends Sailor Moon: Solar Shadow

Please take this brief quiz if you read this series!


End file.
